My version of hunted
by JadeeXbooks
Summary: My version of hunted! house of night book 5. I haven't read hunted so its my version of what I think could happen! review! xx Dont copy this story! --- copyright 2010
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy, this is my first ever story so go easy on me! My version of hunted...**

_Zoey_

The sun was rising outside the tunnels where I had saved heath from Stevie Rae and the red fledglings. But of course then they did not have their humanity. I was sat leaning against one of the dirty tunnel walls and was looking around the place. I have to say them red fledglings had done a lot for the place. It wasn't dark anymore because of the lanterns which had been hung from the roof, there was an old fashioned pink flowery sofa (the kind you'd expect to see in an old women's house) in the middle. It was dirty and obviously from a scrap yard, but it was an improvement.

On the sofa was Aphrodite and Darius kissing passionately. Earlier today Darius had pledged to be Aphrodite's warrior. They basically protect them and love them. The warrior can feel his lady's emotions so knows to go to her when she's scared or sad. They reminded me of Stark. I'd only known the guy about one week and he died in my arms. But then of course he almost killed my best friend Stevie Rae. He'd shot an arrow at her under the influence of Neferet, he also was a new born red fledgling so didn't have his humanity. I wonder how he missed his target? Which by the way was her heart. He'd told me it was his gift to never miss. Hmm...

I wondered to myself whilst tracing my new marks on my hand which curled delicately matching my other marks. They tell me I'm on the right path, the good path, the one which Neferet had drifted from. I say drifted but she more or less ran the hell away from it!

I know I'm doing the right thing and Nyx has rewarded me for it, but what do I do now? _Oh Nyx,_ I sent up my silent prayer, _please help me think of a plan to save everyone. _I knew she wouldn't answer because she likes me to figure things out on my own.

I knew one thing for sure though, I was going to save Stark. I would not let Neferet wipe away his humanity. From the moment we met we had something, something me and Loren never had, something me and heath would never have, something me and Erik could have had. Yet we found it after a week. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes and started to silently overflow.

"Zoey," Erik called from in front of Stevie Rae. He turned and so I was crying. "Zoey! What the matter?" he rushed over to me, "don't worry, we'll figure everything out. Come on," He helped me up and wiped away my tears and pressed me against him in a hug. That just made me cry even more, because even though I liked Erik a lot, I loved Stark already.

"I'm fine," I urged "what did you want anyway?" I changed the subject before he could ask me why I was crying.

His ice blue eyes looked concerned but answered my question, "I've been talking to Stevie Rae and she's agreed to let Darius take out the arrow now. We thought Darius would be best because he is a son of Erebus so is trained in the medicine field. Darius agreed so is now preparing his tools."

"Ok," I agreed to their plan. I smiled, at least I wouldn't have to do it now.

"Z, he's gonna need help keeping her still and stuff," Oh no! I knew where this was going! "So we figured since you're her best friend you should do it."

He waited for my reply, I thought it over, _she will only bleed a little_ I told myself, _you will be able to control yourself. _Reassured I nodded "Ok," I agreed.

"Great, just go over to Darius and he'll brief you."

I smiled at Erik then slowly plodded towards Darius. "Ok, what do you want me to do?"

"Well first I'll chop the feathered end of the arrow off which as you can see goes in the front of her chest off and then whilst another person holds her I will push it out. Then really quickly you hold half my shirt against the hole in her back and I'll hold it to the front. It should slow the bleeding." He took off his shirt and ripped it in half. He had an eight pack and had massive muscles. Me and Stevie Rae stared in awe but Aphrodite looked like she'd seen them before...

"He's taken morons," she said and he met her eyes with a gooey look.

"Anyway talking about bleeding isn't she going to be bleeding a lot?" I asked taking them out of their trance.

"Yes, that's the next problem I've been thinking about." He agreed "She should take blood off someone whilst me and Zoey block her wounds."

"Well maybe Erik will-"

"Human blood would be strongest." We looked at Aphrodite.

"Oh fine," She rolled her sleeve up. "I should have guessed I'd have some part to play in saving her, I've done it how many times?"

"I can hold her whilst I press my shirt against her," Darius said.

At this time Erin and Shaunee came in chatting about shoes and how much they already missed their shoe collection.

"Twins, could you take everyone out the room please, we are going to take out Stevie Rae's arrow and it's not going to be pretty." I informed them.

"Yeah sure," They replied and bustled everyone out.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to remove your shirt priestess," Said Darius.

"That's okay, you're a doctor right? Doctors don't care about that kind of stuff." She replied in her okie fied voice.

"Ok," Said Darius and ripped her shirt down the middle at the front and the back so he could just pull it off, "On the count of three. I saw Stevie Rae brace herself for the pain which was surely ahead. One... Two..."

**What do you think so far? Should I carry on? luv JadeeXbooks xox**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Deal _Zoey_

"THREE!" Darius used a dagger and in one powerful stroke snapped the end of the arrow off. Stevie Rae threw her head up and groaned in pain, her eyes squeezed shut and tears flowed out. Darius shoved the arrow out and we quickly put the shirt against her wound. Her head snapped down as she screamed and cried. I smelled it, fresh blood running onto my hand, at any other time it would have smelled seductive and sweet, right now I barely noticed it. I was so focused on my best friend. Aphrodite took the dagger from Darius and cut down her arm. She held it in front of Stevie Rae's mouth, Stevie Rae immediately stated to drink. After five minutes Darius pried her off before they could imprint.

"Are you well Aphrodite?" Asked Darius whilst reaching into his medical bag for a bandage.

"yes, I'm fine," Replied Aphrodite sulkily.

He gave her a quick kiss then wrapped the bandage around Stevie Rae's wounds. "Zoey, could you find a clean shirt for her?"

"Of course," I replied going to ask a red fledgling where they keep their clothes. I left the room where Stevie Rae was still crying.

I was instantly bombarded with worried people.

"How is she?!" Damien worried and ran up to me holding tightly onto jack who also had the same worried expression.

"Is she alright?!" Asked Erin.

"Is she gonna be ok?!" Followed Shaunee.

"She's fine," I answered "she just needs a new shirt," I looked at a red fledgling who nodded and scurried off to find one.

Damien put a hand on his chest and blew out loudly, Jack looked like he was going to fait with relief and the twins smiled and relaxed.

The fledgling was back already with a clean shirt for Stevie Rae. "Thank you, you can all come in when she's got this on," I pointed to the shirt. Understanding they went back to their seats.

I went back into the other room and put on her shirt. "Thanks guys" She said, "I really appreciate this."

"No problem," said Darius answering for all of us.

"Ok, you can come in now." I shouted loud enough for them to hear.

They ran in and sat next to Stevie Rae and started chatting and asking her questions.

Erik lingered behind them looking at me. I stood up and walked over to him, "hey," I said.

"Z, we need to talk," was all he replied. I followed him out the room and hearing distance, he turned around to face me. His dark curly hair was getting long now, when you turn into a mature vampyre your hair grows extremely fast.

"Look," he said, "I know we're not enemies anymore but I want to talk about something more deep then that."

"Ok," I knew where he was going but I didn't know what to do! What about Stark?! So I just let him carry on.

He ran his hand through his hair; he did this when in deep thought. "Ok," He continued, "I'm willing to put aside the past this once if you promise to never cheat on me again. Or we can be just friends and see where our relationship goes. But all the same I would like you to promise anyway in case it goes that way in the future."

I blew out heavily and thought about his statement. If I agreed to a relationship now I may leave for Stark which would be very sour of me, I would break his heart. Again. But if I decided to see where we go I don't have to love him or reject him.

"I have decided that we should see where we go, I don't think I will be with you again. But I will promise you I will never cheat on you or break your heart in any way again." I promised. And I meant it.

"Thank you Z." He smiled, "But may I ask of one thing?"

"Whatever you want," I replied and smiled.

"One last kiss?" He asked sweetly.

I thought about it for a fraction of a second. It couldn't hurt just once more.

I walked the two step difference between us and said "deal," I placed my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my body against his. I pressed my lips against his, and twirled my fingers in his hair. I moaned with pleasure and it set him off. He drew his hand up the side of my body from my waist to my head pressing me even closer and keeping me there. His other hand softly rose up back. It reminded me of the we were caught by Professor Blake. I smiled against his lips at the memory.

"Huh, hum" I heard somebody clear their throat and froze.


	3. Chapter 3

**My mum's trying to get me off the computer. If I get back on later I'll upload again later :D But for now enjoy this Chapter. I dont own th characters! luv Jadeexbooks xox**

Chapter 3, Plans _Zoey_

Damien stood at the door with the twins giggling behind him. I detangled myself immediately.

"This may be a bad time," Damien said smiling, "but Z, you are needed."

"Coming!" I replied. They walked out. I turned to face Erik who looked very pleased with himself "I said we'll see where this goes." I repeated a little sourly and walked out.

Stevie Rae was sat on the sofa and was the first to notice me come in. She smiled "Hey Z!" she looked much better already. "Hey Stevie Rae! Hey guys," They smiled, Damien and the girls grinned hugely and laughed. Then Damien said "Z, honey your hair is a mess!" I blushed whilst the twins writhed on the floor in laughter.

"How Do you feel?" I asked her ignoring them.

"Much better!" she replied, "though I'm kinda hungry."

"Yeah me toom," I turned to Jack and Damien, "the red fledglings should have some cold pizzas in the fridge, could you go get them?"

"Yeah sure, and I'll send...err...Erik in." He winked and wiggled his eyebrows making the twin laugh hysterically. I blushed again.

Stevie Rae narrowed her eyes suspiciously "Is there something going on?" She asked. I opened my mouth to answer when Erik came stumbling in with his hair all messy from my hands as well. She looked from him to me and smiled, "oh, I see." I looked away.

I opened my mouth to explain there was nothing going on, which there wasn't but decide to change the subject before there could be an awkward silence. "So, we need to make a plan. Does anyone have any ideas on how to stop Neferet and Kalona?" I asked. Nobody answered. "Ok so nobody has any ideas." I puffed out a large breath. This may take a while. Damien came in with the pizzas, "here you are guys," he placed the food on the table. Everyone piled in. "Right first we need to get into the House of Night unnoticed." I said.

"Why do we need that Z?" asked Shaunee with her mouth full.

"Because we need to save Stark," I answered.

Everyone went silent and looked at me shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"What? WHAT? He tried to kill me Z!" Said Stevie Rae with acid leaking in her voice.

"NO! You don't understand! He never tried to kill you!" I shouted.

"I don't understand Z," Said Erin.

"Look stark told me something, in the field behind the stable before he died." I looked at them, they were silent so I carried on. "He told me a story about him and his mentor Will. They entered a competition for archery and Stark was focusing so hard on trying to beat Will who was stood on his right that even though his bow and arrow was facing forward towards the target, his arrow went straight through Wills heart killing him instantly." I looked around at their shocked and horrific faces and carried on, "It was that day he figured out his gift, he can never miss. He thought about beating Will so the arrow went through Will. But it wasn't his fault, he never knew." I concluded.

"But what does that have to do with him and our priestess?" asked a red fledgling.

"If he was aiming to kill Stevie Rae he would have hit her where she would die."

"He still has some of his humanity." Whispered Damien.

They were all in a shocked silence. No red fledglings other than Stevie Rae had shown any signs of humanity besides recognition.

"Guys, I have a feeling that we need to save him." I said breaking the silence.

"I hate when she gets them feelings," said Shaunee.

"Yeah ditto twin," said Erin.

"So we'll wait till dark so the red fledglings can assist us."I continued.

"But Z, wont Neferet and Kalona be awake by then? Plus we need to worry about the Sons of Erebus," asked Damien thoughtfully.

"Yes good point, we should go in day but the red fledglings will have to stay."

"That's okay Z," said Stevie Rae "I can use earth to help you from here, and the rest of us would only be there in case some kind of fight started," She eyed me carefully, "Which will not happen anyway."

"Okay," I had a sudden brain wave, "I have a plan," they listened to me intently. "Neferet and Kalona will be asleep thinking they're protected by the Sons of Erebus, and they are the only people who can sense our presence when covered by darkness." They looked confused.

"Okay, remember when we were making our way to these tunnels with our circle?" They nodded, "We were invisible to their eyes fore we blended with the shadows remember?"

Their face filled with understanding and Damien carried on. "We could use the shadows and sneak in somewhere. We will have to find somewhere away from the gates though. That could be difficult. But everyone will be asleep besides the Sons of Erebus, and as far as I know they cannot sense us there."

He looked questioningly to Darius who continued, "Your plan will work, I could not sense the priestess when she disappeared before us."

"Good, now all we need is to find out where Stark is."

"That maybe hard. Also where will we get in?" Asked Erik.

"I know a place." I said, "Aphrodite showed it me when I went to break up with heath," I grimaced at the memory, I wonder what happened to those boys I flung into the road... "Me and Damien can use wind to carry us up the wall and we can walk down the tree that leans against it. That is still there isn't it Aphrodite?"

"Yeah it is." She answered gloomily.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well, it's just that, I'm just a human now which I'm guessing means I won't be coming with you. But Darius will and, well, I'll be worried about him." Then she quietly added, "And you guys."

"Did I just hear her correctly twin? Miss 'I'm-all-bitch' just admitted to liking everyone?!" Said Shaunee amazed.

"That's what I heard too twin!" Erin agreed smiling teasingly.

"Shut updorkamese twins!" She said angrily, "I never said anything about liking you nerds. I meant Darius and, Zoey." She lied smugly.

"I knew there was a nice person in there somewhere Aphrodite." Damien smiled. She ignored his comment and carried on, "anyway Stark will most probably be in his room."

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"Because even though Neferet is an evil bitch she's smart. She'll put him in the least place expected. A place where she's not watching him."

"Of course! I think you may be right Aphrodite." I Exclaimed.

"Of course I'm right!" She snapped, "I always am, and if _your_ correct in saying he still has some humanity I'm sure he'd want to stay where he's comfortable and he being so important with his gift Neferet will give him what he wants." She concluded then added, "But he can only see and hear Zoey, or he won't trust you. I'm guessing there's another reason Zoey wants to save Stark?" She added to my extreme embarrassment.

Everyone looked at me then smiled, I blushed. Erik was not smiling.

"Let's get ready. Darius can you get three bags of blood from the fridge please." He nodded so I stood and walked to Stevie Rae. "Are you sure your strong enough to use earth from here?"

"Yep! I'm pretty sure!" We smiled at each other.

"It's about 4:00pm right? That means in an hour it will be darkish so he can come outside yet no vampyres will be awake, it takes an hour to get there so it should work out. So, red fledglings you stay here and guard Aphrodite and Stevie Rae." I turned to face everyone else, "and the rest of us, let's go!"

**You like? JadeeXbooks xox ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I just want to say thanks to my reviewers. Thanks for the great comments! And thanks to misticbutterfly for your advice! :) I will be doing uploads everyday now :D Hopefully my writting will improve over time so I'm already thinking about stories for the future!! Suscribe!!!! Lots of love Jade xx**

**JadeeXbooks xox**

_ Zoey_

We all walked out into the sun. It was painful but didn't burn us like it would Stevie Rae. We would get used to it.

"Okay guys, we are mist and shadow. Nobody can see you, nobody can hear you. Only we are here, you are a part of the shadows. " We dissolve one by one into air. "Good, now let's run to the House of Night, but everyone hold hands so we don't lose each other."

We all grabbed hands and wound through the streets and alley ways until we reach the wall. I knew which part we needed to get over because I never took the rope down which Aphrodite left me.

"We're here." I relaxed myself ready to use my elements. "Wind, come to me!" Wind swirled around me, gently lifting my hair. I smiled, "carry us over to the top of the wall!" It did as I commanded and I could feel Damien giving me a hand.

We landed gracefully at the other side of the wall. "Thank you wind, you may depart." The breeze stopped floating around me so I knew it was gone. I didn't want me or anyone else to talk so I sent them a silent thought. '_Spirit, tell my friends to be silent from me'._ It shot off into their heads and returned to me showing me it had.

When it returned I felt at ease and relaxed as joy filled me. '_Thank you spirit, you may depart'._ I thought to it. The happiness remained even after spirit had left. Knowing we were going to get Stark back made me happy.

I set off forward through the field. The Sons of Erebus were walking along the shadows outside of the school heavily armed with muscles. We ran to the main entrance and stood next to the door. We waited quietly for someone to walk through. Five minutes later a big Son of Erebus pushed open the reading what appeared to be a schedule. I caught the door before it fell and lead them inside.

We followed the corridors until we reached the food court. Everyone seemed the same as usual, how strange. They chattered away, too deep in concentration to notice the door open as we walked out to the court yard. On each side of the House of Nights main building stuck out two attached buildings, one on the left, and the other on the right. The right hand building held the girls dorms. The left held the boys. At the front of the court yard Sons of Erebus patrolled. We ran to the boy's door and opened it quietly.

We walked up the stairs to the boy's common room. Two boys were watching TV in one corner and another was fixing up some Doritos and dips.

We silently weaved past them to the door which to the next set of stairs. I knew Starks room number was 233 on level 4. We were about to get to level three when a boy I recognised as William Cadwell, he was in my drama class, was walking down the stairs eating an apple. Oh no! I knew it couldn't be this easy. I pushed whoever was holding my hand against the wall hoping they would do the same to the next person ECT.

We lent as close as we could against the wall so we could pass unnoticed. I breathed out a sigh of relief when he had passed and carried on up the stairs. We got to level 4 and opened the door onto a long narrow corridor with doors on either side. We reached room 233 so I whispered, "Guys, stay out here and guard the door. I'll go in by myself."

The hand released me so I knew they agreed. I opened the door and walked in.

His room was neat and tidy with a big bed against the wall straight across from me. On my right was another room I presumed it was a bathroom. On his bedside table I noticed a picture. I went to look at it. It was of me! But it was taken before he came to this school. I was sat at a table in the canteen.

Before I could get a closer look the bathroom door swung open and he walked out.

His hair was still the messy style as usual and he looked clean which was different for a red fledgling. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He was tired; well it was early morning.

He pulled off his shirt baring his torso he had a six pack! I have to say, he was mega good looking, even for a dead person. He lay down on his back to look at the ceiling. He turned and grabbed the photo of me and stared at it. I saw emotions glint in his eyes and he looked like the boy I once knew, the boy he could be again. His eyes shined the colour of melted chocolate. Pain, loss, hope, sadness. He still cared about me.

He put the picture back and lay there. All of a sudden he stiffened and so did I. He sat up, his eyes were back red, the part of him without his humanity.

He sniffed the air, "Who's there?" He snarled.

This was my queue. "Stark," I said.

His eyes flashed, "Zoey?" I let myself blend back into the visible world.

"Hello Stark." Was all I said.

"Zoey! What are you doing here! They'll kill you! I could kill you."

"I trust you Stark. Come with me, away from Neferet, she's bad she'll get rid of your humanity altogether!"

"What humanity! I'm not human. Just leave!" I recoiled from his anger. I knew it wasn't him really though.

"No," I said stubbornly, "You're coming with me Stark. I won't allow you to do this." I reached back for his hand but he flinched and retracted it.

"No! I need blood! I want blood! I want to kill! I want to kill you! I'm bad, I belong with Neferet."

I flinched, "You're not bad Stark."

"Yes I am! I want you, but I can't let myself hurt you." He looked down defeated.

I walked forward and lifted his chin to meet my eyes, this time he didn't flinch at contact. He had lot's of his humanity still. "Come with me! Please Stark! For me, we can make you like I told you in the field! But you have to trust me! I can help you. Then who knows what will happen to us." I smiled "Please?"

He sighed angrily before answering, "Do you have blood?"He asked. I nodded. "I'll come, but I'm not the same Zoey, not the same as before."

"Thank you." I whispered then gave him a hug, he surprisingly hugged back gently. "Now, we're not meant to be here so you have to do something for me." I said pulling back.

"Okay. Who's 'we'?"

"The rest of the gang is outside waiting. Now think of shadows, imagine yourself blending with them." He did as I said and dissolved into the shadows faster than anyone I knew. "Great, hold my hand so I don't lose you." His soft hand wasn't reluctant as it held mine gently.

Slowly I dissolved into the air and lead him out the door. They were waiting outside and greeted him with a chorus of "Hello's".

I lead the way out the darkening court yard and out to the wall. It was dark enough for Stark to be outside. "Wind, come to me!" I called. It swirled around me playfully again. "Carry us over the wall!" It once again did what I asked. "Thank you wind, you have helped us lots tonight, you may leave." With one last rush of air it left.

"Let's get back to the tunnels." I said.

We ran back as fast as we could before anyone at the House of Night could notice his absents. When we reached the tunnels we uncloaked ourselves and ran in.

"We did it!" Shouted Damien. "We actually did it!" He ran to hug Jack.

"Yeah!" Said Erin smiling.

"We kicked-ass!" Shaunee joined in.

I turned to face Stark. His eyes were on me already. "Hey," I said.

"Hey." He replied then walked forward and grasped me in an unexpected yet gentle hug.

I hugged him close to me and whispered "I won't rest until your back. Although I have to say you have loads more humanity than even Stevie Rae did."

"Thank you Z. For everything. I was going to give in to them but then I thought of you. It kept me going."

I felt like I wanted to cry, he was so good to me... Even when he's dead.

"Huh hum," Erik cleared his throat and was stood watching us. He was glaring at Stark. "Stevie Rae wants you Zoey."

"Okay I'm coming." I replied and looked up, panicked to see how Stark reacted to Erik's glare.

"What's his problem?"He asked glaring murderously at Erik's back as he walked away.

"He's jealous. He's my ex, although he doesn't want to be." I answered.

"I could kill him. I want to." His eyes were turning red.

"No! That's what you have to control, Stark."

"I can't do it Zoey, I'm not good I'm a monster. I should go back." He turned and started to walk away, I grabbed his hand.

"Stark! Stay! Please, stay with me! I'll make those thoughts go away! I promise. We have something special. Just please!"

He turned back around with hope in his newly chocolate eyes. "You think we can be together too? What about Erik? I don't deserve you. I can't let you like me, the monster."

"Erik doesn't matter. I want you. Please, jus-just stay and try." I looked down and a tear escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek.

He gently pulled my head up with his soft fingers and then wiped away my tears.

"I'll try. For you."

He hugged me again softly.

**Is this okay? It's not my favorite chapter I've written so far but tell me what ya think :) luv JadeeXbooks xox **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy everyone! Thanks for the reviews guys, just letting you know I have lots in store for you! I'm quite angry today, my 'best friend' has been an absolute IDIOT! Anyway heres the next daily chapter :) love as always from mwa! Jadexxx**

**JadeeXbooks :D xox**

_Zoey_

"Well well well. You do have lots of humanity." Said Shaunee breaking our moment, "don't you think twin?"

"I most certainly do twin. Welcome back Stark."

"Thanks guy's." A strange look crossed his face" Zoey I _need_ blood now!" His eyes turned back red. "Now!!"

"No! Stark, you must exercise control!"

"I can't do it! I need blood!" He dropped to his knees and put his hands on his head.

"You can do it Stark it will stop in a minute!" _Please Nyx! Let it stop!_ I silently prayed.

After a minute of him crying out for blood I asked Erin to go get some pizza. He'd complained that he wanted blood not pizza but I ignored him.

"Here Z." Erin passed me the pizza.

"Stark eat this!"

"NO!"

"Please Stark come on!" I urged. His pain caused me to cry.

"Come on Stark." The Twins helped but didn't get to close to him.

He hesitantly picked up the pizza and took a bite. He ate the whole thing in under three seconds.

"Better?" I asked.

"Better." He confirmed the twins left to tell the others. "Sorry about that, I can't help it, I-" He saw my wet cheeks. "Zoey!" He pulled me onto his lap and rocked me, "why are you crying? What's the matter?!" He worried.

"It's just you were in so much pain." I explained.

"I'm fine now, it's okay." He murmured whilst rubbing soothing circles on my cheek with his thumb.

"Okay," we stood up. "By the way you did amazing! You didn't even try and attack someone."

Horror crossed his face, "How could I attack someone? It could have been you!"

I smiled and pulled him to me. He smiled back and wound his arms around my waist and pulled me against his body tighter but being careful to be gentle.

He lowered his head to me, I went on my tip-toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me, his soft lips caressed mine. He was so gentle and sweet. This kiss was our first in his new life. It was the best kiss of my life. Better than Erik, Heath and Loren put together.

I twirled my fingers in his silky blonde hair and held his head closer. Eventually we had to pull away gasping for air.

He smiled at me. "You look tired. It's all this kissing. I know I'm the best and irresistible but you need a break."

Then he picked me up over his shoulder so the top half of my body was resting against his back. I was giggling and was hitting him on the back, not with force though, and saying "put me down!" between my giggles. He was laughing and set off walking into the room where all our friends were.

They watched us with a smile as Stark said "sorry, sorry," Whilst laughing. He walked across the room and through the door there. I was laughing still saying "put me down!" not that it did much use anyway. Just before we went through the door I reached out towards my friends and playfully said "Help me!"

He walked through the next room to the bedroom that had been set up for me. He carefully placed me on the giant bed they had stolen and laid next to me.

We were panting in silence when I hit him on the chest, not hard though, and said "that was not very nice." I said playfully.

"You liked it really." He waggled his eyebrow and I couldn't help but laugh. I shuffled closer to him so the sides of our bodies were touching and he put his arm around me.

"You know," I said, "You are actually the best kisser I know." I stated.

He looked at me, "Really?"

I nodded, "even better than that Erik dude?" I playfully pulled a face which looked like it was a hard question to answer. "I think I'm going to have to refresh your memory." With a mischievous grin he leaned towards me to kiss me again. It started out slow and sweet, but all of a sudden with a moan in the back of his throat he made it more passionate, more hot. It made me want more. Without breaking the kiss I crawled on top of him. I was knelt with my legs at either side of his waist. He put his hands on my waist and rolled so he lay on top of me. He broke the kiss to pull off his shirt showing his six pack. The muscles in his arms were big but not too big, just the way I like 'em. They were bigger than Eriks.

His arms were at either side of my shoulders and supported all his weight but his body was still pressed against mine. One of his hands went to my waist and drew up my body, it tickled and I smiled against his lips, he smiled to. I played my fingernails along the skin at the back of his neck, he shivered.

We moaned loudly at the heat of our kiss, I clutched him closer so we pressed against each other even more. He kissed along my cheek then hungrily down to my neck. I moaned loudly and I felt him smile that it caused me pleasure. He removed his soft lips from my neck to kiss down my stomach as if he was memorizing me and ever part of me was delicate and precious before he went back to kissing my lips. He pulled back and looked down my body then stared into my eyes.

His eyes were the colour of melted chocolate, he said "you're so beautiful, I don't deserve something this good."

I answered simply "I like bad boys," He smiled and we moulded our lips together again, it felt so good! He was so soft yet so fiery. He made me feel special.I heard the door open and froze. Oh please! No, no! This could. Not. Be. Happening! Could I never be alone with him? Just this once?

Stark whipped his head around and I peered over his shoulder. Erik stood at the door glaring murderously at Stark.

"What do you think you are doing to her?!" He asked, "Get off her you monster!" He looked at me "You whore, as soon as you break up with me your onto the next guy!"

Stark hissed, the red came back in his eyes, "How dare you talk to her like that!"

He stood up so I grabbed his hand, "Stark NO! He's not worth it!" I turned to glare at Erik "We broke up ages ago! Only today I even told you I wanted to be friends! Did you never think that I didn't want you? I wanted Stark that's why we are just friends!"

He stepped back and when he saw Starks dangerous face stepped back another. "Leave." Stark commanded. I knew this wasn't how Stark would usually react, so violent, but his humanity isn't complete.

He turned sulkily and left slamming the door behind him. I started to cry. "Hey, hey, come on Z." He soothed and pulled me into his arms and rocked me. "It's ok,"

I cried harder, "He called me a whore!"

"I could kill him, I'll do it now!" He replied muderously

I pulled him back before he could stand. "No, please, stay with me." He wiped the tears away gently then kissed me caressingly.

I got up whilst he watched me and put on his shirt. "I gotta say Z, I forgot how extermly hot you are!" I laughed. We lay down side by side with his arm around me again.

"Cheer up Z, it was good while it lasted!" his laughter reached his eyes, "Extremely good!"

I laughed with him. "Okay I agree there!" We laughed again. "Who does he think he is? He doesn't own me."

I frowned, Stark reached up his hand to smooth out my frown. He smiled "your look so cute when you frown,"

I smiled back up at him. "Go to sleep Zoey, your tired."

"Will you stay with me?" I asked

"All night." I smiled at him and fell asleep in his arms.

**haha, even though I like Erik, Stark is LOVELY! I hope you enjoyed this Stark and Zoey chapter! Luv JadeeXbooks :D xox!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy everyone! I've uploaded two chapters today to show how much I love ya! enjoy my Zoey and Stark scene.... luv JadeeXbooks ;) xox**

_Stark_

We were panting in silence when Zoey hit me on the chest, not hard to hurt, and said "that was not very nice." playfully.

"You liked it really." I waggled my eyebrow so she'd laugh. I felt her body touch mine as she shuffled closer to me, I put my arm around her.

"You know," she said, "You are actually the best kisser I know." Wow. That was a compliment. She was the best kisser I Knew too.

I looked at her, "Really?" I didn't believe her.

But she nodded, "even better than that Erik dude?" I asked. She playfully pulled a face which looked like it was a hard question to answer. "I think I'm going to have to refresh your memory." I saidand leaned towards her to kiss her again. We started slow, this was wrong im a monster, she deserves better! But I carried on against my better instinct, I moaned in the back of his throat at the pleasure of her soft delicate lips and couldn't help myself.

It made me want more, so I kissed her more forcefully now, she was so delicious! I wanted her to be mine! So nobody else could have her. I wanted to be able to kiss her whenever I wanted and hold her and comfort her when she was sad, I wanted to protect her. Without breaking the kiss she crawled on top of me and was knelt with her legs at either side of my waist. I put his hands on her waist and rolled so I lay on top of her. I finally broke the kiss to pull off my shirt.

My arms were at either side of her shoulders and supported all my weight but I kept my body against hers. One of my hands went to her waist and snaked up her body, smiled against his lips, I smiled to. She played my fingernails along the skin at the back of his neck, making me shiver.

Shr moaned loudly at the heat of our kiss making me. She held me closer so we pressed against each other even more if posible. I kissed along her cheek then hungrily down to her neck. She moaned loudly making me smile that it caused her pleasure. He removed his soft lips from my neck to kiss down my stomach as if he was memorizing me and ever part of me was delicate and precious whe he pulled back and looked down my body then stared into my eyes.

Her eyes were the most extrodenairy colour, like they couldn't decide whether to be hazel or green, I said "you're so beautiful, I don't deserve something this good." Which was the truth.

She answered simply "I like bad boys," I smiled and we moulded our lips together again, it felt so good!

We heard the door open and froze.

I snapped my head around and Zoey peered over my shoulder. Erik stood at the door glaring murderously at me.

"What do you think you are doing to her?!" He asked, "Get off her you monster!" He looked Zoey then,"You whore, as soon as you break up with me your onto the next guy!"

I hissed, feeling the animal rise within me, talking bad to me was bad but being rude to Zoey? That was just outt'a line!"How dare you talk to her like that!"

I stood up about to rip out his throat when Zoey grabbed my hand, "Stark NO! He's not worth it!" I turned to look at her but she'd turned to glare at Erik "We broke up ages ago! Only today I even told you I wanted to be friends! Did you never think that I didn't want you? I wanted Stark that's why we are just friends!"

She wanted me! I looked at him when he stepped back from the acid in her voice. When he saw my furious face he stepped back another. "Leave." I commanded.

He turned sulkily and left slamming the door behind him. _'Good riddens!'_ I thhought when I heard Zoey's cry. "Hey, hey, come on Z." I soothed and pulled her into my arms to rocked her. "It's ok," I lied, it was definetly NOT ok. How dare he insult Zoey.

She cried harder, "He called me a whore!" He had made me so angry! I wanted to kill him!

"I could kill him, I'll do it now!" I said standing up again.

She pulled me back before I could stand. "No, please, stay with me." Her face was utterly heart breaking. I couldn't help but to kiss her caressingly.

She got up to go to the mirror whilst I watched her and put on my shirt . "I gotta say Z, I forgot how hot you are!" I laughed with her. We lay down side by side with my arm around her again.

"Cheer up Z, it was good while it lasted!" I laughed trying to make her happy, "Extremely good!"

She laughed with me. "Okay I agree there!" We laughed again. "Who does he think he is? He doesn't own me." She complained and frowned, I'd had enough of this misery so I reached up to smooth it out.

I smiled "your look so cute when you frown," I addmitted.

She smiled up at me. "Go to sleep Zoey, your tired." I said looking at the red puffs under her eyes.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked

"All night."I said, and I wouldn't of had it any other way. She smiled and fell asleep in my arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Thanks again for the reviews! Also in the middle of this chapter it switches to Starks PoV but goes back a little to show his thoughts. Sorry if there was any confusion in the last chapter lol :) Enjoy... luv Jade xxx**

**AKA. JadeeXbooks :D xox**

_Zoey_

I woke in Stark's arms the next morning (Night to you). He was snoring lightly, it made me smile. His hair was its messy blonde self, but I liked it. Stark wasn't the same yet, I needed to figure out how to give him back his humanity.

Although he had way more than Stevie Rae did when she was a red fledgling. He could control his thirst better and kiss me gently. I still wanted the thirst for him to go away so he'd be his usual sweet cocky self.

I tapped him gently on the end of his nose. "Stark," I attempted to wake him gently.

His eyes fluttered open and settled on me, then he smiled, "morning ma'am,"

I smiled back and gave him a small morning kiss gently, "morning," I breathed.

He chuckled but I noticed a change when he looked at me again. His eyes were bloody red.

I leaned back to look in his eyes, "Stark?" I asked.

"I need blood!" He replied. I jumped off the bed and slowly backed away from him.

"Stark, this isn't you," I said calmly. "You won't hurt me," For a second I saw a flash of chocolate in his eyes.

"No!" He curled in a ball, suppressing the urge to attack me. "NO! I won't let myself!" He shouted.

By this time I'd backed into the corner. "Stark calm down, I'll get you something to eat."

"NO! NOW! Blood, I need blood, I can't do it, Zoey go! I don't want to hurt you!" He screamed.

Tears filled my eyes and threatened to overflow. "Please Stark, I know you won't hurt me! You can control it!"

"No I can't! Please go!"

Just then a herd of red fledglings came flooding in behind Stevie Rae.

"Hold him down!" She commanded them. They immediately followed the instructions and pinned him down against the bed. I guess he had to have blood sometime.

"Here," I said walking towards them, "anyone have a knife?" I asked.

They stared at me. "Zoey, he could kill you," Stevie Rae said gently.

"No, no he won't kill me." He was pulling, trying to get away from the red fledglings.

"Blood! I need blood! Please!"He shouted in pain. I couldn't handle it any more, the tears leaked over.

At that point a red fledgling named Venus, who was Aphrodite's former best friend before she died walked up to me.

"Here," She said and handed me a pen knife. "Use this."

"Thank you" I took the pen knife and walked towards Stark.

"NO! ZOEY Don't you dare! I could drain all your blood! Please don't! I won't do it!" He complained angrily. I believed in him. He wouldn't kill me. I was sure of that.

Ignoring his fierce comments I pressed the knife down my arm. Blood surfaced instantly so I held it to his mouth knowing he wouldn't be able to resist.

His mouth latched on my arm immediately his warm hands grasped my arm holding me in place.

I could feel the blood pour out faster and faster as he drank it. It made me want him. I moaned in delight as heat waves passed me. Then I felt a burst of happiness inside me, a happiness I couldn't explain.

He released me then. I felt a swarm of emotions happiness, love, pain, and I didn't know why. I looked at Stark and his eyes were gleaming chocolate again. He looked like he was feeling them too.

That's when I realised it. Me and Stark had imprinted.

_Stark_

"No!" I curled in a tight ball, I would not hurt Zoey. "NO! I won't let myself!" I shouted.

She had backed into the corner. "Stark calm down, I'll get you something to eat." She said calmly although I saw panic in her eyes.

"NO! NOW! Blood, I need blood, I can't do it, Zoey go! I don't want to hurt you!" I screamed, I couldn't control myself. Why wasn't she leaving?! I would never be able to live if I hurt her, or worse.

Tears filled her eyes. "Please Stark, I know you won't hurt me! You can control it!" She urged. I was making her cry, I had to get a grip.

"No I can't! Please go!" I begged.

Just then the door flew open and a group of red fledglings came running in behind Stevie Rae.

"Hold him down!" She commanded them. They immediately followed Stevie Rae's instructions and pinned me down against the bed. I struggled against their grasp.

"Here," Zoey said walking towards them, "anyone have a knife?" She asked. No, no, no!

They stared at her. "Zoey, he could kill you," Stevie Rae said gently.

"No, no he won't kill me." She insisted. She knew nothing. I was pulling, trying to get away from the red fledglings.

"Blood! I need blood! Please!"I begged desperately. Why couldn't I control my words? I didn't want Zoey's blood! Zoey looked at my pained face and her tears brimmed over.

At that point a red fledgling named Venus, walked up to her.

"Here," She said and handed her a pen knife. "Use this." NO! I wanted to shout. Don't let her do it! But the word's didn't come out. I realised why, a stronger half of me was the creature. He wanted her blood, he wanted to hunt her like a tiger stalks a mouse, it would be too easy...

NO! I couldn't let those thoughts in.

"Thank you" She took the pen knife and walked towards me.

I forced the words out, suppressing the creature, "NO! ZOEY Don't you dare! I could drain all your blood! Please don't! I won't do it!" I shouted angrily.

Ignoring my threatening comments she pressed the knife down her arm. Blood surfaced and I instantly smelt in. Delicious sweet blood. She held her arm to my mouth knowing I wouldn't be able to resist. I couldn't control the animal inside me anymore.

My mouth latched on her arm without my permission. My hands grasped my arm holding it there.

I could feel the blood pour out faster and faster as I drank. It was warm, sweet and even more delicious than I thought. I wanted more and more of her and her blood...

She moaned at the delight it caused her as well. Then I felt a burst of happiness inside me. I felt so unbelievably happy!

I released her while I could. I felt happiness, love, and confusion all at once. Zoey looked at me then and I realised why I felt them.

Me and Zoey had imprinted.

**Make sure you review!!! I want to know your idea's as well!!! luv Jade**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey again! I'm sorry for this short chapter but I promise I will make up for it ;) luv JadeeXbooks xox**

_Zoey_

We stared into each other's eyes, I don't know how long for. There was nobody else in the world but me and him.

"Stark," I said, "I think we've imprinted," I stated the obvious.

"I know," He replied. His hand came to rest on my cheek, I leaned into it.

"We'll give you two a moment," Said Stevie Rae who led her red fledglings out.

When they left Stark asked me, "Zoey, why did you do that?"

I knew what he was talking about, "Because you were in so much pain, I couldn't bear it." I looked down.

A gentle hand lifted my head up, he looked me straight in the eyes, "I'm sorry." He said.

His words confused me. Why was he apologising? "Why?" I asked. I felt his guilt and so much sadness I felt like I might cry. But why did he feel this? It wasn't his fault.

"Because I'm a monster, I was about to kill you! I understand if you want to leave me-"

I interrupted his silly words with a kiss. "Of course I don't want to leave you!" I replied.

"You don't?" He looked honestly shocked.

I shook my head, "Stark, I could never leave you." I admitted.

"I couldn't leave you either, even though I should." He confessed back. I looked into his eyes and saw he meant it. How could he think that he should leave me? I leaned towards him for another kiss, it was small and sweet but full of emotion. Whilst he kissed me he held my face in his warm hands. I felt his emotion, happiness. I was feeling that too.

When we finished Stark said "Zoey,"

"Yes?"I answered kissing him again.

"Will you accept my pledge to protect you forever?" I looked him in the eyes wondering where this was going, "To keep you from harm's way as long as I'm alive? To let me be your warrior?"

He was asking to be my warrior! "Yes!" I answered "Yes, you may be my warrior."

"Thank you my lady," He replied.

We smiled and kissed again. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I glanced up, it was Starks feeling.

"Stark? Why did I just feel-?"

I was interrupted by another. We fell to the ground in pain. I faced him, "Stark what's happening to you?!"

My muscled ached all over, and there was a burning sensation travelling along my skin. It was on the inside of me too, it started at my toes and filled my body with pain. I felt it enter my heart like I'd touched and electric fence but 100time's worse. I screamed.

Stark looked at my face and I felt another of his emotions, pain but not physical pain. Pain because he knew he was causing me pain.

He was shuddering all over on his hands and knees. His head faced the floor, my muscles burned, getting hotter and hotter until it exploded within me, or should I say him. I screamed again, but then it slowed, my muscles had less pain they just ached a little, the electrifying feeling stopped.

I could now only feel a tingle of warmth on my forehead. I looked up at Stark, so did he.

A red mark was spreading along his forehead and down to frame his eyes. It was a beautiful series of arrows and ancient letters surrounded by sharp but curvy lines. The crescent in the middle had been filled in red.

I stared at it in awe. "Stark, you've changed," I breathed.

"Stark you've changed!" I threw myself into his arms. "Oh Stark, I knew you could do it! I'm so glad!"

He hugged me back, "Hey Z!" I leaned back to look in his eyes and I kissed him, as hard and as passionate as I could.

_Stark_

I'd finally changed into an adult vampire! And I have everything I could ever want and more. A group of friends, I changed, and I've imprinted and pledged to be the warrior of the most beautiful and powerful vampire in history.

I considered myself _very_ lucky. We had just discussed ideas on how to take back the House of Night but nobody had any good ones yet.

Zoey sat next to me leaning her head on my shoulder and was holding my hand. We were eating a pizza from the red fledglings life time supply.

The sun was starting to rise outside the tunnels when I saw Zoey yawn, a sweet little yawn.

"Still tired? It is still early." I asked. Her head was swarming with ideas, her brain needed to rest.

"Nope," she lied although I could feel she was.

I sighed and took her in my arms bridal style, and started to carry her to our room. "Hey I said I'm not tired." She complained.

"Don't lie Z, your exhausted. I can feel it." I smiled at her.

She sighed then yawned again, "I guess I could use some more sleep." She rested against my chest and fell asleep in seconds, even before I'd reached the room.

I laid her gently on the bed careful not to wake her. I joined her and put my arm around her. In her sleep she shuffled closer to lie on her side and put her head and one hand on my chest.

I looked at her sleeping face, she looked so peaceful. Soon the peace would be gone and she'd be worrying again. I looked into her emotions and felt them, she felt happy and content. Then another emotion crept in, love.

She mumbled something in her sleep which I couldn't hear. I smiled; I never knew she talked in her sleep. She said something again, "Stark..." She was dreaming about me?

My smile grew into a full grin and I laid my head back on the pillow. She was dreaming about _me_!

**Hope you enjoyed my new chapter, I'll upload again tommorrow! That is if I can resist putting it up tonight! Oh also Nyx's chosen one yes there was something with my computer, it didn't save my changes lol so I have re-uploded the new chapter, thx!**

** :D ~JadeeXbooks~ xox**


	9. Chapter 9

**I couldn't resist puting on one more today! This is where it starts to get exciting! especially in the next chapter!!! Hope you enjoy it. Luv JadeeXbooks :D**

_Zoey_

The next morning I woke to find myself in my bed. Stark was nowhere to be seen. I didn't like that one bit.

"Stark?" I shouted. "Stark?" No answer. I was starting to get worried now. I walked out to the tunnel, "Stark?" Still no answer. Ok now I was kinda freaked. I walked into the room with the pink sofa where everyone usually was but it was empty.

My heart was racing now, I was scared without him. "Stark?" I shouted again. This time I heard a step behind me, I spun around, but there was nobody there. "Please stop it guys now, it's not funny. Stark, I'm scared now." No answer.

I slowly turned around. A Raven mocker stood a centimetre away from me. Its human eyes stared into mine. Its hooked beak was dripping with blood.

I screamed as loud as I could but nobody came. I tried to run but my feet felt heavy. It grabbed me by the arm and twisted me so I faced the other way. Its wings wrapped around me as its beak hooked around my neck, "NO! HELP ME! STARK! Please stop! And then I screamed again.

"ZOEY!" Someone's voice shouted, "Zoey wake up!" They shook me. It was Stark, "Zoey wake up! It's just a dream!"

My eyes fluttered open to see Stark peering over me. I sat up and started to cry. "Zoey!" He was saying, "It was just a dream, it was just a dream," he soothed and pulled me in his arms to rock me.

"It's ok now, I'm here, it was just a dream."

I cried harder knowing he was feeling everything I was now. "What are you afraid of? What was it?" He asked.

"I woke up," I said in a muffled voice, I was still crying, "and I was alone, you were gone. I tried shouting you but you didn't answer. I walked out into the tunnels and search for you still calling but you still didn't answer. I went into the room with the pink sofa in and heard someone's footstep behind me. At first I thought you guys were messing around but it was scaring me, and-and,"

I cried more, "What was it?" He asked.

"There was nothing there but when I turned back around there was a Raven mocker. His beak was covered in blood. I screamed but I couldn't move. He twisted me around and put his beak around my neck."

"Oh, it's ok now it was just a dream." I cried into his shirt ruining it but he didn't move.

When I settled down I pulled back a little to see his face, it was full of concern. I inched forward to softly press my lips to his.

He took me by surprise by hotting it up a little whilst his hands played with my hair. "Come on Z," he said.

"Where?" I asked confused.

"To eat!" He replied offering me his hand. "My lady," He smiled.

I smiled and took his hand. He lead me into the blue sofa/kitchen room to find Damien ,Jack, Shaunee and Erin.

"Hey!" Said Jack, "What was with all the screaming?" He asked.

"Bad dreams," I muttered looking down not wanting to talk about it.

Stark sensed my hesitation and pulled me to the blue sofa and made me sit. "Ok, so what would you like for breakfast my lady?" He asked.

"Well, since the only thing we have is pizza, I guess I will have.... pizza!" I laughed.

"Ok, ok." He walked over to the cupboard and I saw lots of cereal boxes.

He turned to look at me, "actually we have every kind of cereal in the history of this planet here so take your pick!" He told me.

"Oh yeah Erik and Darius went shopping this morning." Damien filled us in.

"When you say shopping, does that mean stealing?" I asked smiling at him.

He nodded. "Ok well in that case I'll have..." I peered into the cupboard from my chair, "Count Chocola!! Oh how I've missed you!" I exclaimed happily jumping in my seat. Stark burst out laughing, "ok _'Count Chocola'_ it is!" He laughed again whilst he took the box from the cupboard, poured some into one of the chipped un-matching bowls and added milk.

He walked over to me and sat down while passing me my bowl of cereal.

"Thank you," I thanked him.

"You're welcome." He replied while he dug in his Lucky Charms. I guess he was on Stevie Rae's cereal side.

We finished eating and walked to put our bowls in the cracked sink. A frown burrowed on his brow, the way it always does when he's deep in thought.

He looked up and smiled, "I was just wondering why before I left you, you were having good dreams but after I'd left you they turned bad."

"I'm not sure." I said, "maybe it's just a coincidence." I suggested.

"Hmm," He shrugged, "oh well." He looked around at everyone before saying, "everyone could you come to the _'pink sofa'_ room please." He looked at me with a smile at my nickname for the room.

He started to lead me in when I asked, "what are we doing?"

He replied, "We're going to plan how to defeat Kalona and Neferet!"

**Cant wait to post the next chapter!!! Review and add me to author and story alert! I have future story plans... **

**luv ~Jade~ xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Sorry for not uploading yestrday! I was out, this is the exciting chapter!!! be sure to review! lots of luv.. Jade**

** JadeeXbooks :) xox**

_Zoey_

We had just got everyone in the room and seated. "Ok, before we start, does anyone have any ideas?" Stark asked from my right. I was leant against his shoulder and holding his hand.

Erik sat across from me glaring at him. Stark didn't seem to care.

Nobody was answering so I suggested an idea. "First I think we should get rid of Neferet."

Everyone nodded, "then Kalona wouldn't have her help. But how can we do it?"

"We use our circle." I answered simply. "Me and Shaunee could fry her," I smiled.

"Yeah! I'd love to fry that bitch!" She agreed.

"That should be fairly easy." I carried on.

"One problem Z, we have no candles, matches or wine." Damien stated.

"Actually," Aphrodite corrected, "I told Darius to bring me back some wine earlier. It's in my room." Trust Aphrodite to be the one with wine.

"Ok, but what about the rest?" Asked Damien.

"I'll go get it from the shop." I replied simply.

"Not without protection you won't." Argued Stark.

I reached up to stroke his cheek, "I'm only going to the shop, and I have my elements to protect me and darkness."

He didn't look convinced. "If I need you, you'll feel it."

I looked at Aphrodite "Aphrodite, do you have any money on you?"I asked.

"Of course I do!" I stood and walked over to her so she could hand me the money, she gave me enough money to buy the whole shop.

"Relax," I said to Stark whilst pulling him up into my arms, "I'll be back soon, promise," I gave him a kiss which was short but passionate.

"Be careful," He said before kissing me again.

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." I insisted.

"I'm counting on that, if you let anything happen to you I'll hold you responsible!"He retorted, I laughed.

I tip toed for one last kiss then set off through the tunnels.

When I reached the entrance I imagined myself blending with the shadows, as soon as I did I dissolved into thin air.

I started walking, it was quiet in the streets, too quiet. Three raven mockers flew over me making me jump. I tried to calm myself down, if I didn't Stark would notice and come and break my cover.

_Zoey?_ I heard his thought's. _Are you ok?_ He asked.

_I'm fine, cat made me jump that's all. _I lied smoothly.

I started to run through the streets, they were empty. The raven mockers had made a good job of scaring people. I turned a corner till I reached the shop. Surprisingly it was open. I walked inside and headed straight for the aisle labelled 'Bits'n'bobs'. I could see white candles only. This was not helping, I glanced around the shop, the only person here was the shopkeeper who looked in a trance. Definitely not a vampyre.

I decided it was safe so I let myself be seen. I walked up to the counter where the man was in a trance.

Huh-hum, I cleared my throat making him jump he looked at me questioningly.

"Do you sell candles in colours other than white?" I asked.

A slow smile crept on his face. "Yes over there in the box." He pointed to some boxes in the corner. "I haven't had time to un pack them."

"Thanks," I walked over to the boxes and bent down to get them. I realised the box was empty so I was turning around to explain when three shadows appeared in the corner of my eye.

"Hello Zoey," said a woman whose voice I knew so well.

I spun around to see Neferet stood behind two cloaked men. The shop keeper was back in the trance again, looking as if he couldn't see us.

"Bag her," She laughed as one of the men pulled a sac over my head.

I screamed as loud as I could as my feet lifted from the ground as they carried me. I squirmed and wriggled trying to get free, but the man was pure muscle.

_STARK!_

_Zoey? _He replied.

_STARK! Neferet has me!_ I was crying now, I'm sure he heard it through my thoughts.

_NO! _He roared. _Zoey where are you?!_

_I don't know! Two men put a bag over my head, I can't see a thing!_

His emotions were all over the place, pain, anger, devastation, self hatred.

_We're coming for you._

_NO! You can't you'll get caught! Please listen to me! Stark, when I get this bag off my head I'll tell you where a bout's I am. Stay put until then, please for me, I don't wanna lose you! _I pleaded.

By now I couldn't move, fear caused my muscles to lock. I was too weak, I didn't have enough strength to use my elements or fight them off.

_I don't wanna lose you either though!_ His thought's voice broke.

_They won't kill me, I hold too much information._

_Promise me you'll tell me as soon as the bag's gone._

_I promise._ I replied.

_Stark_

I explained to the other's what had happened.

Jack was crying in Damien's arms. This was entirely my fault. I knew I shouldn't have let her go alone. I'd failed her as her warrior.

_It's not your fault. _Zoey thought. Of course it was! Why wasn't she blaming me! I deserved that at the very least. _I'm not blaming you because I'm the one who insisted on going alone._ I could have cried at her reassurance. Why was she reassuring me? It should be the other way around.

I sat on the pink sofa where just today me and Zoey had sat. I put my head in my hands. Tear's were threatening to overflow, but I held them back for Zoey. If I let my guard down one second Zoey would feel all my pain and anger and that is something she didn't need right now.

She needed a strong warrior.

"Everyone," They all looked at me and their eyes widened. Did I look that bad?

"We need to get Zoey back fast."

**REVIEW!!! I'll upload tommorow... or today... depends if I can write a new chapter today as well or I'm gonna fall behind.**

**luv as always ~Jade~ :D :D :D xox**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO!! Sorry for the four day wait (Longest wait yet) and for this really really shortish chapter :) But its an exciting one!!! Make sure you review and put me on alert!!! Enjoy...**

**Luv as always JadeeXbooks**

_Zoey_

Before I knew it I was roughly plonked down on a hard plastic chair. The journey had not taken long at all to get to the House of Night, or that's where I guessed I was. It had taken about five minutes to travel at least 3 miles on foot!

The bag was ripped of my head and I could see I was in the food court sat at one of the tables. There were no fledglings here only Neferet and the two cloaked men from the shop. They lifted down their hoods to hiss at me. With a shock I realised they were fledglings I'd seen around but never really met. One had short brown hair which was scruffy, he was tall and thin as if his skin had been stretched across his bones.

The other had slightly longer hair which was also messy, he was shorter but had the same thinness.

Then I noticed another similarity which they shared, their bright bloodthirsty eyes.

This could only mean one thing, I looked to their foreheads which confirmed my answer, a red crescent moon was outlined in the middle.

I heard an evilly tainted laugh from behind them, I looked to see Neferet stood with her arms crossed and looking me in the eye.

I had to say she scared me, she stood up straight showing her superiority, she looked to know exactly what she was doing.

She laughed again, "you look shocked my dear Zoeybird, did you really think we wouldn't catch you?"

I remained silent so she carried on, "I knew you would need supplies eventually, so I waited, you were lucky I didn't catch the visit from the rogue Son of Erebus and Erik or else you would have been found out there and then. It was easy to put that silly little shopkeeper human under my control, it was fairly easier than I thought it would be to catch you." She laughed, "I actually thought you were smart!"

Her piercing voice echoed through the dining hall causing me to flinch and shiver in fear.

I couldn't move let alone call my elements for help. "Now then," she carried on, "where is my little archer huh? Where are your friends hiding?" She asked in a fake sweet voice.

"I'm not going to tell you," I replied shakily. _'Jeesh, pull yourself together!' _I ordered myself.

'_Zoey?'_ replied Stark hearing my thoughts.

'_Stark! I'm in the schools food court! Don't worry though, I'm gonna get out.' _I answered happy from hearing his voice.

'_No! Zoey stay there, your gonna get yourself killed! I'm coming for you.' _He panicked.

I sighed internally, I'd have to make this quick before he can get here and get hurt.

"I think you will Zoey, if you want to see daylig-- darkness again!" She laughed at her smart ass comment.

I scowled, "I would like to see you try Neferet." I said but in my mind I doubted my words.

Her perfectly shaped eyebrow rose, "don't worry you will get to see that in time, but first tell me where they are."

I pushed my chair back and ran backwards. The two fledglings hissed and crouched into a defensive position in front of Neferet and slowly started towards me.

"No!" She commanded. "Do NOT attack! You know Kal- Erebus wants her!" I may have imagined the hint of jealousy in her voice.

They immediately stopped their attack and just hissed and spat at me.

The fear had shattered out of me along with Starks voice. "Fire, come to me!" I called. Fire swirled around me and I smiled. For a moment Neferet looked scared.

"Neferet, you have chosen a path that not even the goddess Nyx can guide you down. Your evil!" I shouted causing her to flinch. "You won't be able to hurt me or my friends from hell though!" I screamed.

I lifted my arms, "Get her NOW!" She ordered the red fledglings. They moved with inhuman speed to grab my arms.

The taller one leaned forward into my neck, before his lips could touch my skin I shouted, "FIRE! Burn Neferet's evil body and soul until her heart is shrivelled! That's if she still has a heart and soul!"

The fire which surrounded me shot off in her direction as soon as the fledgling bit my neck. The last thing I heard was the doors swinging open and Neferet's bloodcurdling scream.

**How was it? REVIEW!! And put me on alert!!! luv Jade!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XOX**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone this bit is Starks pov of all the drama in the last chapter! (By the way what did you think bout it? REVIEWW!!!) But then it turns back on to Zoey's pov. So here you have it... And plz be sure to review and add me to all the alerts and favourites!! Lots of love...  
JadeeXbooks :) :) :) :) :) :)**

_Stark_

I felt Zoey's sudden confidence; this made me run faster through the school. Me the twins, Damien, Stevie Rae and Darius were here.

"Get her NOW!" I heard Neferet screech. _NO!_ I thought.

"FIRE! Burn Neferet's evil body and soul until her heart is shrivelled! That's if she still has a heart and soul!" I heard Zoey's glorious voice echo through the halls.

I swung the doors open so fast they hit the wall with a crack. Neferet screamed as her body was devoured by flames, she fell to the floor within two seconds and was rolling around franticly. I looked up to see Zoey's limp body in the arms of two red fledglings. They had no interest in us as they were sucking Zoey's neck.

"DAMIEN!" I screamed running towards Zoey. Wind shot forward and through the red fledglings against the back wall with a deafening smack.

I quickly caught Zoey's body before it hit the ground. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't talking! This was a very bad sign.

I lay her across my thighs as I knelt down. "Zoey!" I shouted her whilst sobbing. "Zoey wake up!" I shook her body gently being careful not to hurt her. The others crowded round, the twins and Stevie Rae began to cry. "She's fine." I insisted.

I bent down to kiss her soft lips, my tears dripping onto her cheek.

"Zoey," I whispered while sobbing into her still chest.

Her breath hitched and she started spluttering. "Stark?" Said a weak voice.

I pulled back to see her face, I thought I heard her voice. I was shocked to see her big hazel green eyes looking into mine.  
"Zoey!" I breathed pulling her into a tight hug and kissing her on her shoulders, neck, cheeks, everywhere I could reach before I pulled her into a passion filled, urgent kiss.

_Zoey_

I was in an open grassy clearing, trees surrounded it and there were flowers everywhere. I let my hands brush against the long grass which swayed in the gentle breeze. I spun around looking at the beauty which surrounded me.

I was shocked to see Nyx walking towards me. Hey flowing pale blue dress floating behind her. Her beautiful face was smiling, she reached me and said, _"Hello Zoeybird," _

I was sure if I was seeing Nyx then that red fledgling had killed me. OOOOh Stark is NOT going to be happy.

"_You're not dead dear one,"_ She said as if reading my thoughts, _"I brought you here for a reason, to congratulate you. You have just won a battle against a high priestess_, _I am very proud of you Zoeybird. But I also come to warn you, Neferet was Kalona's favourite, besides you of course. I know he will never hurt you but heed this warning fore he may take out his revenge on one of your dear ones."_

Pain washed through me as I thought of one of my friends being killed, or Stark. _"I don't understand Nyx. Why am I his favourite?" _I asked as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"_Do not cry dear one, you are his favourite because you remind him so much of his precious A-ya." _

A-ya? She was in the story my grandma told me before Kalona had been raised. _"What do I do Nyx?!" _I pleaded.

"_You must find that at out on your own Zoeybird. You will be wise, I know you will." _Her image flickered as she started to disappear.

"_Nyx! Don't go! What do I do?!" _I asked.

"_You will figure it out, but you need to return to your friends now, they are very worried. Good-bye __u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya." _She disappeared.

The world around me faded to black.

I felt soft gentle lips on mine, someone's tears were dripping on my cheek.

"Zoey," I someone whispered while sobbing into my chest.

My breath caught and I started spluttering and coughing. "Stark?" Said my strongest voice.

He pulled back to look into my face looking shocked.

"Zoey!" He breathed whilst pulling me into a tight and needed hug and then kissed everywhere he could reach before I pulled her into a long hot, urgent kiss.

"Oh, Zoey. What were you thinking?! How could you do this to me, I thought you were dead." He said between kisses.

I smiled, "hey, I'm alive?" I said.

"And that's all I care about." He replied.

"ZOEY!" Shouted Stevie Rae before they all slammed into me having a group hug. "Oh, Zoey don't do that again!" She pleaded but sounded happy I was ok.

"You gave us quite a scare priestess," Said Darius from behind me, he was the only one not in on the hug.

"I'm sorry guys." I replied.

We broke free from the hug and I turned my attention to Neferet's ashes. I stared at them, she was dead! Finally!

Stark saw my gaze, "You did it Z! You killed Neferet!" He congratulated me by picking me up and spinning me. I laughed as everyone attacked me with "_yay's" _and _"Whoo's!"_

We heard footsteps running down the corridor. "Quickly!" I said, "We are darkness!" We all disappeared, grabbed hands and ran.

We reached the wall and I commanded wind, "Wind come to me!" I told it, "Take us over the wall!" It loyally did as I asked.

As we ran through the cold dark streets raven mockers flew prowling the land for us. Their croaky voices sent shivers down my back. Stark sensed my resilience and gently squeezed my hand.

"_It'll be ok now." _He reassured me.

"_I know that, your with me aren't you?" _I smiled in my thoughts.

He chuckled in his, _"you're safe now." _He replied and drew our entwined hands to kiss them lightly.

We reached the tunnels when light was threatening the skies. We all lost our cover and ran in to find the others.

Me and Stark stayed in the pink sofa room. He was looking in my eyes like he was trying to find a darker brown in them. I looked down embarrassed by his loving gaze. His fingers gently raised my head to meet his and he slowly lowered his head to mine. His kiss was tender and caressing as it softly bribed my mouth open. His tongue explored my mouth massaging mine passionately.

His hand traced up my side whilst his other cupped around the back of my neck holding me in place. The hand that was slowly rising up my side slid round to the small of my back and pressed me against his body.

I moaned in my throat causing him to clutch me closer and deepen the kiss even more. I began sucking on his bottom lip. This made him moan so I smiled.

We started kissing again this time he left a trail of kisses down to my neck. I nodded giving him the free roam. He found the spot where the red fledglings had caused my neck to bleed and sucked it. As soon as he did I wanted more of him, "Yes," I whispered holding his head closer.

My hand reached down to his butt and pulled him closer.

"Hey, for just a second could you stop throwing your tongues down each other throat and look at me?" Aphrodite asked annoyingly.

I jumped away from him embarrassed at being caught. He just smiled and entwined our fingers. We both looked at Aphrodite.

"I was just going to congratulate your success when I found Stark here congratulating you enough for both of us." She explained.

I blushed scarlet and so did Stark. She sighed "Well done Z, at least we don't have to worry about that evil bitch anymore." She said making me laugh.

"Well then I best get back to Darius." She smiled then walked away.

I turned to look at Stark, he was looking directly in my eyes. "Come on Z," he pulled me by my hand to our room. He carefully lifted me and laid me on the bed.

He gently planted a kiss on my forehead before climbing next to me and wrapping his arm round me.

"That was nice." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Your sweet little kiss." I answered.

He laughed lightly, "I was beginning to think you liked them _passion_ filled!" He replied sending my mind back to yesterday. What had I been doing? I'd only known Stark a small segment of time and we already slept with each other, well, all we did was sleep but still.

I know I loved Stark, very much, though I have not had the guts to say it yet. I would probably wait for him to say it first. I wasn't quite ready to go all the way with him yet, not after what happened with Loren. I know Stark would never dream of doing something that hurt me, but my heart is fragile and I couldn't take it if I lost Stark.

"I understand," said Stark to my surprise.

My cheeks flushed the darkest crimson they ever had, I'd forgotten he could read my thoughts.

"You were listening in." It wasn't a question though he answered anyway.

"Yes, and Z, don't worry about it. I would never make you do something you're not ready for."

His eyes were boring into mine. "I know Stark." I replied.

"And your right, I will never hurt you. I know how to wait. But until you're ready," He kissed me on my lips delicately for a second then broke off to finish, "this is enough."

I leant my head against his chest. How can this understanding, caring man be meant for me. Tears were in the corners of my eyes as I thought about it. I love you Stark, I thought tempted to say it aloud. But instead I listened to his thoughts.

'_I love you Zoey, why can't I say it aloud? Because I love her so much I can't risk her thinking I'm a freak. I mean we've only known each other for a little while. Why does she think I would ever hurt her? And who's Loren? I will have to remember to ask her that later. But she can take as long as she wants to feel ready.'_

I smiled with a single tear rolling down my cheek. I angled my head so he couldn't see it.

I snuggled closer into his arms and felt safe immediately, he was warm which caused me to drift into the land of dreams, but before I was fully there I felt his lips on his head and I could of sworn I heard him say "I love you." But it was too quiet to tell...

**OH MY GOD!!! Stark says the big three words!! or does he? I guess you will never know... Review my friends!!! please!! love Jadee xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO PEOPLE! How are you guys? I want loaddddsssssssss of comments this time everyone! So the past two chapters have been exciting to write! How did ya like em?? Can't WAIT for more chapters from:  
****One big family haha, by vampluver19 ,  
****Burdened, by Nyx's chosen one ,  
My Version of Burned, by Lidee  
and Stark and Zoey's moment, by sophgr77  
They are awsome storys and I really really really recommened them :D Luv y'all from JadeeXbooks ;) Enjoy...**

_Zoey_

I was in the woods. I couldn't see any exit so I stumbled around blindly, I could sense somebody's presence so I glanced around still walking. I tripped over a tree root which belonged to a large tree which was easily 35 foot. I looked at my palms to see them scratched and bloody.

Somebody's cool hand lay on my shoulder. _"Here,"_ he said holding out his hand. _"Let me help you."_ My instinct was telling me to run, I was ordering myself to, but to my surprise I reached for his hand and stood up.

"_Thank-you"_ I said to him.

"_You're very welcome,"_ He replied in a dark, seductive, over friendly voice_. "I've been waiting for you for a long time my A-ya." _Kalona replied.

"_I'm sorry, I think your mistaken, my names Zoey."_ I replied, why wasn't I running, screaming, trying to kill him?

"_Yes you are A-ya, you just don't know it yet, but you soon will." _He replied sounding sure.

His hand reach up to stroke down my cheek, I wanted so much for him to but I thought of Stark, I flinched and his hand dropped.

"_No, my name is Zoey." _I insisted taking a step back.

He laughed, _"A-ya, don't be ridicules, we love each other, you know that."_

"_No! No I don't love you, I love Stark!"_I screamed at him.

"_Stark?!" _Anger swept across his face but he suddenly relaxed. _"That's a lie A-ya," _he said softly, I shook my head. He sighed, _"Oh well, he'll be out of the way sooner or later." _

What did he mean by that?! I took another step back while shaking my head slightly. _No! He wouldn't hurt Stark,_ I told myself.

"_Soon my A-ya, we will rule the human and vampyre world. I just need you and we can have anything!" _He reached to hold my arm carefully, I almost took him up on his offer when I thought of Stark. I started to cry.

"_No! I love Stark not you!" _I snatched my arm away. _"And my name is Zoey!" _I shouted at his enraged face.

"_I will have you A-ya! You will be restored once again!" _He reached towards my face so fast I thought he was going to hit me, I screamed in fear. He just laid his hand on my face and with that he flew with his big black wings into the sky.

_Stark_

I woke to find Zoey's arm stretched across my chest and her head resting on it too. She looked peaceful, blissfully dreaming.

I gently removed her arm and head and got up. I walked into the bathroom and started to strip off. I turned the cracked shower on but realised I had forgotten my change in clothes. I wrapped a towel around my waist in case Zoey had woken and started for the door. Before I could reach the door I heard a scared scream. I ran into the room to find Zoey's legs tangled in her bed sheets with her quilt on the floor. Her body was covered in sweat and her eyes were squeezed shut. "No!" She shouted, "not you!"

"Zoey!" I ran up to her and shook her, not hard but hard enough to wake her. "Zoey wake up!" I shouted.

Her eyes finally fluttered open and she gasped, "Oh Stark!" She started crying and leant into my shoulder.

"It's ok," I soothed bringing her into my arms for a hug. "What's wrong? What was it? It's ok now, I'm here." I said as she sobbed into my bare chest.

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream," she muttered to herself. "It wasn't real."

"Zoey," I brought her eyes up to meet mine. "What was it?" I asked curious to what has caused her so much pain.

"I-it was so real! Like he was actually there!" She cried.

"Who was there Z?" I asked.

"Kalona," She whispered and as soon as she did it sent a shiver down my spine.

"It was like he was real, I-I can't explain it." She whispered.

"It's ok now." I hugged her close, then I realised something strange. "Zoey, I left to go get a shower, and when I came back it was the same as yesterday night. When I leave you, you get bad dreams!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence." She whispered as if she was trying to convince herself.

"I'm not sure though, it's happened three times already." I was sure it wasn't just chance.

"No." She replied stubbornly, why was she acting like this? There had to be something wrong, I searched her thoughts but she was shielding them well thinking of what she can have for breakfast.

"Zoey, tell me what's wrong." I pushed.

She just shook her head and said "It's nothing, anyway lets go eat!"

I sighed, I wasn't going to drop this but I'll have to deal with it later. She pulled me by my hand into the kitchen room.

"Morning!" Said Damien cheerfully.

"Hey," Said the twins.

Stevie Rae smiled at Zoey but glared at me. I couldn't blame her, I did shoot her.

"Hey guys," Zoey greeted them.

"What's with all the noise?" Asked Shaunee.

"Yeah, we thought you were... well never mind what we thought." Erin said then smiled and looked away. Everyone else looked like they were suppressing laughter at her joke.

"Erm, no I just had another bad dream." She shrugged.

"Another? Was it the same dream?" Asked Damien.

"No, this time it was different, but with related characters. It seemed real to me." She answered.

"Oh, who was the character this time?" He questioned further.

"Kalona." She said looking down in hope that I wouldn't be reminded but I was.

"It was the same as the other night," I told them, "I left her in peace to have a shower but as soon as I left she started having a bad dream."

Their mouths dropped open, "What can this mean?" asked Jack.

"Nothing! It means nothing ok?!" Shouted Zoey. None of us had expected her outburst. "Sorry," she looked down to hide her tears.

"Zoey, what's wrong?" I asked holding her against my chest.

"It's just that- nothing, it's nothing!" She stomped off into her room with the rest of our shocked faces on her back.

_Zoey_

I slammed my door behind me as the tears fell freely down my face. '_No, the dream wasn't real, the first was a nightmare the second seemed real but it couldn't be.' _I tried to convince myself but it wasn't working.

I lay on the bed looking at the ceiling. It wasn't real, Stark will be fine, I repeated the words in my head until Stark crept in the room.

"Zoey pleaseeee tell me what's wrong!" He begged.  
He was never going to drop this so I decided to tell him. "It's just, in my dream Kalona said some stuff about me and him loving each other and ruling the world, and he kept calling me A-ya and he said she will be restored again, an-and," I stuttered starting to cry again. His jaw was dropped and his eyes were bulging with anger.

"And when I said I didn't belong with him I belong with you," I looked down turning red, "he said you will be out of the way soon anyway!" I started to cry heavily into his chest.

We stayed quiet for a long time before he finally said, "don't worry Zoey, I will protect you." I believed him but that's not what I care about.

"It's not me who I'm scared for." I said.

"Don't worry about me Zoey, I can protect myself, just think about you." He comforted me.

I can't believe we were upset by a silly dream. It wasn't real.

"We will do a test on it," He said reading my mind. "I will wait for you to fall asleep then I will get out of bed and see what happens when I leave."

"Ok, but there's really no point." I insisted.

He smiled then kissed me lightly on my lips.

**What do you think eh? PLEASSEEE put me on alert for story and author cause I got lotts planned! And also add me to your favourites!!! And PLEASEEEEEEEEE review, nothing makes me smile more than you adding me to these things and reviewing! **

**Luv from JADEE!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hellooooooooo everybody, now I want more than 10 reviews for this one!!! This chapter was cool to write :) REVIEW and put me on ALERT!!!! lotsssssss of lurrvvv JadeeXbooks ;) xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_Zoey_

Stark carried me to bed that night, I was shattered from all the planning everyone had been doing.

The plan was Stevie Rae, Damien and the twins would sleep on the floor until I fell asleep whilst me and Stark slept on the bed. When I was asleep Stark would get up and they would all back away from me to see what happens.

Stark laid me gently on the bed whilst everyone brought in their mattress and put it on the floor. He climbed into bed next to me but didn't make contact because if he did he might wake me up later when he pulled away.

We were on our sides looking in each other's eyes with our hands under our heads. "Night Stark," I whispered.

"Night Zoey," He replied and lifted his hand to stroke down my cheek. His warm, calming hand caused my eyes to flutter shut.

I dreamt of me and Stark walking along the beach with no troubles at all. The night sky filled with twinkling stars as we walked bare foot. A light appeared ahead of us, it was as bright as the sun but it was white. As I walked closer Stark disappeared.

I wanted to look around for Stark but I couldn't, instead I was being pulled like a magnet to a fridge towards this light.

As I walked toward it, the world around me changed colours and started to swirl like I was entering a vortex. Then there was an explosion of white light, I closed my eyes tight. Then all there was, was blackness. I opened my eyes and it felt like I was waking from a dream, just like the other nights.

No! I tried to wake up but I couldn't, I started to panic. _"Kalona? Where are you?"_ I asked.

"_Right here."_ The voice came from behind me.

I swirled round to see his beautiful face, his eyes looking into mine. He had made me jump.

"_Oh!"_ I gasped.

"_Sorry, did I startle you?"_ He asked. '_Be angry!' _I forced myself but my words didn't come out. All I could feel was love.

'_NO! Think of Stark!' _I commanded picturing his face in my head. It made me think a little clearer.

"_Yes, yes you did!"_ I answered, _"now why won't you leave me alone! I've already told you I love Stark not you!"_

He sighed and said, _"You think that now but I know better. Soon my lovely A-ya, your soul will be restored and _he," He spat the word, _"will be gone!"_

"_NO! No we won't!" _I shouted starting to cry, _"AND MY NAME IS ZOEY!" _I shouted in his face.

I turned and ran, tears were falling down my face and sweat was dripping from me.

"_Why do you run from me A-ya?"_ He said seductively, _"you can feel the love we share, we will rule everyone if you just come with me." _

I started to turn involuntary and walk back to where he stood. _'NO ZOEY!' _I shouted in my head but I couldn't resist him. I could feel it, I did lov- '_NO Zoey! No you don't, you love Stark! It's a trick!' _My mind shouted the words at me but I didn't listen.

"_That's right A-ya, come to me, we belong together."_ He insisted.

"_We belong together,"_ I repeated his words in my trance. _No, no, NO!_

He outstretched his hand for me, just as I was about to take it I felt icy water splash all over me.

My eyes flew open as I gasped in shock.

Everyone was stood around me breathing heavily with red faces and panicked looks.

"Zoey! Are you ok?!" Stark asked gripping me in a vice tight hug. Everyone else joined in.

"We were so worried about you! And when you said _'we belong together,' _we didn't know what to do!" Cried Stevie Rae.

I was shivering like mad when I said, "i-tssss o-kaayyyy," with my teeth chattering.

"I'll go get her a towel." Said Damien.

I stared at the bucket that Stevie Rae held in her hands, the one they had used to pour ice cold water over me with.

I started to cry, as I untangled my feet from the sheets. "It's ok now," Stark reassured me. "We know now not to leave you asleep on your own." He said.

"Okay," I yawned as Damien passed the towel to Stark.

"We'll just leave," said Erin.

"Yeah night Z," said Shaunee. Everyone left, their mattresses had already been taken out.

As soon as the door shut behind them Stark kissed me so strongly but sweetly, cupping his hand around my neck. He pulled away to say, "I will never leave you asleep without someone with you, ever."

"Ok," I said pulling in for another. This one was urgent, I needed his kiss to help me forget Kalona's words.

He pulled away and said, "you feel like ice! Come on, let's get you dry."

I took off my top without hesitation. He started to dry me since I was too cold to move.

He finished off my top half being careful not to touch me in the... wrong places, I was grateful I had worn my best underwear and bra today.

I un-zipped my jeans and he pulled them off, he towel dried my legs all the way up until he reached the top. He looked up at me embarrassed, his cheeks were turning pink, "Urmm... maybe I should..." He started to stand up but I pulled him against me into another kiss. It was a luxurious kind of kiss, one which made you all tingly. A shiver rolled down his spine at my cool skin but he didn't pull away, I was now perched on the end of the bed with him leaning over me with his hands resting on the bed at my either side.

When we pulled away for a breath I listened into his silent voice just out of curiosity. _'What do I do now? I can't just set off with her, although there is a nice double bed... No, Stark! She's not ready, prove to her you will wait for her. I will, but she's just so, so... beautiful! And seductive! Why do I have her? She deserves better than me, even thinking of having sex with her at this moment. Stupid, Stupid Stark...'_

I blushed listening to his mind ramble, he looked up and the light pink in his cheeks went the most deep scarlet I had ever seen.

"Oh no, please say you weren't listening in?" He pleaded.

I laughed, "I didn't hear a thing." I lied unsuccessfully.

"Oh no!" He looked down in shame.

"Stark," I pulled his head up gently with the tips of my fingers. "What's wrong Stark? Your mind thinks kind and very... thoughtful thoughts. Thank you, for the respect." I said.

He smiled, "I'm Stupid, can't believe I even thought it. If you want to wait Zoey I really don't mind. I want to do this the right way, special."

I could have cried at that sentence, '_I want to do this the right way, special.'_ He wants it to be _special. _Never in my life has a man ever said that about me.

I couldn't say anything so I let my lips do the talking. We just sat there for god knows how long and kissed. The room could have set alight and we would not have noticed. In my mind the room had set alight in a different way, I seemed more alive, more passionate.

He leaned over me as our tongues snaked together, and just as I reached down for his pants zipper...

The door flew open.

**plzzz REVIEW and add me to alerts and favorites ect :) thank you the people who review lots! lurrv Jade xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everybody! I have decided to read Hunted the real version. but DONT WORRY I will make my story different :D Which book in the HoN series is your favourite?? :D lurvv JadeeXbooks xoxox**

_Zoey_

We looked at the entrance to our room, our rooms were dead ends in the tunnels that had been made into rooms. Stevie Rae stood at the door holding a cup of hot chocolate by the smells which were now enveloping my room.

Stark leaped backwards off me and I sat up and straightened myself out. I felt warmth spread across my cheeks, I looked at Stark who had his head down with the same flush of embarrassment.

Stevie Rae smiled and said, "sorry I thought you might want a little something to warm you up," she looked Stark up and down, "but you look like you already are."

Our blushes deepened. "Erm... yeah thanks." I walked towards her to take the cup. She eyed me up and down when I took the cup.

"Nice outfit Z," I looked myself up and down and realised I was wearing my bra and panties. My eyes grew wide as my blush was now cherry coloured. I heard Stark laugh loud, I turned to see him fall to the floor in tears of laughter.

"Stark!" I yelled at him. He immediately stood still laughing and ran at lightning speed to fetch me a sheet from the bed. I turned back to Stevie Rae who had looked away and was laughing silently with her shoulders shaking but I could tell she wanted to let it out hard from her red cheeks and tears which were gathering up.

I felt warm arms wrap around my waist as the sheet came around me. Starks neck nestled on my shoulder and he kissed my neck. "Thanks Stevie Rae," He said to her.

"Your very welcome, now I'm gonna go to sleep and I don't wanna be woken up by y'all make noise now kay?"

"No promises but I'll try to keep her under control ma'am!" Stark said cockily.

I elbowed his ribs and he laughed. "Ok bye you two," said Stevie Rae as she walked out the door after giving us a wave.

I turned back to Stark and found his face closer than I expected. He was smiling when he started to lower his head back to mine. '_I wonder if this time we'll have any disruptions like usual.'_ I thought to myself.

'_I really hope not.' _Replied Stark in my mind.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. It was slow and sweet yet fierce and wonderful, he pushed me back against the wall gently while one of his hands lay in the small of my back, the other traced down my side. His fingers traced from my neck, over my shoulder, and over my hip to my thigh.

He pulled my leg up to wrap around his waist and held me there as I lifted the other one. He carried me effortlessly to the bed still not breaking the kiss.

He lowered me down with his body pressed against mine. I reached down to my shirt to undo the buttons one by one, he saw what I was doing and pulled back to help me and catch our breath. When we finished he pulled it off to show my bra. He then unzipped my jeans and pulled them off too.

I was suddenly nervous, _'What you worried about?' _I asked myself, _'he's seen you like this before.' _It was true, he had seen me like this before. I reached back to undo the clasp of my bra, _'but he's never seen me like _this _before.'_

I let the bra slide down my arms and he pulled it off to throw it onto the pile. I undid his shirt and threw it onto the floor too, and then his jeans.

I sat up onto my elbows to kiss him more, but when I did I felt something new, something that was really powerful like electricity being passed from him to me and it didn't stop. He felt it too, my body raised up to him like he was a magnet and he moaned, desperate.

He suddenly looked at me seriously, "You can tell me to stop any time ok?" He asked, "I promise I won't ever be mad."

"I know Stark." I pulled his back against me as he kissed my neck and we went off into the best night of my life.

The next morning I woke up lying across Starks muscular chest us both completely naked, but I didn't feel awkward. I felt safe and natural being in his arms.

He yawned so I looked up to see his eyes flutter open. "Morning handsome." I greeted him.

"Morning my beautiful lady." I smiled as he kissed my cheek.

"Last night was, well, _wow._" Words couldn't describe the things I felt right now.

"I know. So it was good then?" I heard the smile in his voice.

"Good? Try 100 times better than amazing." I replied.

"Really? Well that's good."

"So what about you? Good enough?" I looked up at him and smiled.

"Good enough?" He laughed, "Z, _that_ was the best night of my entire life by more than 100."

I laughed trying not to cry. "Good."

I felt into his feelings and discovered lots of powerful emotion. _Love._

'_Please say it! Please.' _I thought when I could tell he wasn't listening.

I sighed and he looked down at me with a confused look. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong." I smiled at him in reassurance. "I was just thinking about something."

"Ok." He smiled back.

I pulled back to get dressed and he stood up to do the same. When we were dressed we walked hand in hand into the kitchen where the twins, Stevie Rae, Damien and Jack sat.

It looked like the good old days back in the house of night. "Morning guys." I said.

"Afternoon more like." Replied Shaunee.

"Yeah you two had a late night last night didn't you? Zoey you were making some _noise_, bad dreams?"

The drink Stevie Rae was drinking spilt over while she laughed out loud. Damien and Jack looked down trying not to laugh but I could hear them snicker, and the twins, well, they were on the floor in hysterics.

I held my head high as the blush spread across my cheeks, out of the corner of my eye I could see Stark laughing.

"What's for lunch?" I asked ignoring them.

"Chips, here." Damien passed them to me.

"Thanks," I replied as me and Stark shared.

A thought struck my mind then.

After all that happened last night I had forgotten about what was going on _outside_ the tunnels.

"So at least we have found out you have nightmares when we leave you alone. But why?" Asked Damien.

"I know why." Everyone turned to look at me. "Because they're not nightmares. Kalona gets _into _my dreams." They looked at me like I was crazy. I sighed, "last night my nightmare was Kalona talking to me about stuff, called me A-ya and said she will be restored in my soul and that...that we belong together so he was going to get rid of Stark!" Tears welled in my eyes at that thought whilst my friends gaped at me.

"Kalona can control your dreams then, he tries to persuade you for something obviously but what? Did he mention anything?" Damien asked me.

"Yeah, he wants _me_." I replied.

"Yeah we know that but what for?"

"No, not _that _kind of want. He wants me to help him rule the world he said, probably because of my elements, but ... he _wants _me, for love and, erm you know." I looked down in misery at the fact he wanted me in the sexual way.

"What?!" Yelled Stark. "He tries to _rape_ you?!"

"No! No, well, not _yet_." I looked away from his burning eyes. "It just seems to head that way. I can't do anything about it, I try but some part of me won't stop." I missed out the part that didn't want to stop.

When I looked back into his eyes they were blazing. He looked away to everyone, "we have to do something about this!" He said serenely.

"Agreed." Said Erik who had silently leant against the door frame from the pink sofa room.

Even though Erik was being a complete idiot at the moment I had to say he was good looking. With his super-man curly hair, bright blue eyes, and beautiful marks to frame them, he looked _hot!_ And he really wasn't a bad guy, just a little jealous.

Stark looked at him and got a glare in return. "We need to stop Kalona before he can get to Zoey." Said Stark.

"He's not going to _get_ to me!" I insisted.

"Z, you just said you can't help it." He replied sweetly and trailed his fingers down my cheek.

"I can a little, when I think about you," I looked down in an attempt to hide the spreading blush, "if it weren't for that, well, something _bad_ could have happened."

"Yeah, well I don't want to take the risk." He replied. He wasn't going to budge.

"So what do you propose?" I asked him.

"Yeah, well, that's the part where you come in," he smiled cockily, "You're the best at plans."

I laughed, that smile was the kind which made me wanna drag him back to my room right this second.

'_I'll keep that smile in mind for later then. Cause I _like _your room.'_ He replied, he must have been searching my thoughts at that point making me blush again and he laughed. Everyone else just looked at us like we were freaks.

"Ok well, I don't think my elements can kill him fully because his soul is locked where he came from. It's protected." I stated.

"Yeah I agree, and I don't think your elements can go to the dark place which holds his soul." Said Damien.

"Hmm, I wonder," I said.

If we can't get to where his soul is rightly held prisoner, could we bring the soul to us?

"What if we free his soul?" I asked.

"Yes! Great idea! But, how do we do that?" Asked Damien.

"Well... that's what we need to figure out." I answered.

"I have no idea girl, I don't think I can help." Said Shaunee.

"Yeah, ditto." Said Erin.

"Well, maybe if I used my elements to free his soul. I know they won't be able to kill it until it's at Kalona's core but they have enough strength to free it right?" I asked.

"Yeah, that would probably work, they are strong, especially with us to help you. It would work!" Said Damien.

"Good, but we need to give the element's some help. Do everything we can to make their power stronger. That means we need to cast a circle, use all of our powers together, and be in the place where they are most strong. If we don't it would probably mean failure, and for me that is _not_ an option!" I told them.

"But we need the coloured candles for the most power. And you _cannot_ go back to that shop." Said Stark.

"Actually," Aphrodite piped up whilst dragging Darius into the room with her. She was wearing a dressing gown. "I have an idea."

"Oh! Hallelujah, praise the lord! A sun has shone, Aphrodite has figured out the mechanics to a brain!" Laughed Shaunee.

Erin giggled and gave her a high five.

Aphrodite glared and opened her mouth to say a comeback when I interrupted her, "so what was your plan Aphrodite?"

She stuck her chin up to the twins and answered me, "it may sound lame but in these tunnels me and Darius found a store room ish tunnel. Inside was loads of games, toys and allsorts including a candle making kit."

We looked at her in disbelief. "A _candle_ making kit?" I said before we all burst into laughter. "What are the odds!" I cried.

"Alexia loves art." Replied Stevie Rae.

"Who's Alexia?" I asked when we had calmed down.

"Who called me?" Said a female voice from the door which lead to the tunnels with everyone's rooms in.

I looked towards where the voice came from to see a small, delicate girl with wild but neat golden curly hair to her shoulders, she had a side fringe and looked about 16. Her red eyes glinted a dark blue but quickly turned back red. She also had a red crescent moon on her forehead.

"Guys this is Alexia, but can call her Alex. She's very talented with art things like paintin' and drawin'. She probably is the one who owns that candle kit." Said Stevie Rae.

"Yeah, I am. Why?" She asked. Her voice was demanding and probably would have been rude if I didn't know she was a red fledgling. They had arrogance in a habit. "I haven't used anything arty since I _died_." She spat the last word with a vengeance. "Use it! I don't care what the hell you do. I want to be normal again! Help me be normal!" She ran up to me with inhuman speed and clutched the top of her arms hard.

"Please! You helped Stevie Rae and Stark!" She begged. She did this all before Stark had time to push her away. She shook me just before Stark pushed her away and stood in front of me in a protective crouch.

When she let go blood rushed painfully back through my arms. She hissed at Stark who hissed right back. "Back off," he snarled low and dangerous.

"Stark, it's ok," I tried to calm him down. I touched his back and his muscles immediately loosened.

I walked in front of him but his arms wrapped around my waist ready to yank me back. But I have to say I liked them being there.

"I think I can help you," I told her, "and the others."

**Ok?? I'll upload soon!! luv JadeeXbooks :D :D :D xox**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, ok because I haven't read Hunted my story is going to have new characters which I have invented and my story is going to be a lot different to PC's version of hunted. So I hope you enjoy the rest :D Right now I am eating sweet thai chillie sensation crisps and I wonder... What is your favourite kind of crisp?? **

**Lotsss of luv JadeeXbooks :) :) :) **

_Zoey_

Alex was stood in front of me and Stark had his arm protectively around my waist. Alex was beautiful, her pale skin was flawless and when she let her guard down a minute ago I had seen her sapphire blue eyes.

"How can you help us?" She asked me.

Stark had to find what made himself good, and what he would treasure most. He found that being my warrior made him good and he treasured me most, it was powerful enough to brake him free of his caged humanity.

"You have to tell me what you enjoy doing most, what makes you feel the best." I told her.

She thought about that for a minute. "I love art. It, _calms_ me, makes me feel good. Nothing compares to when I'm drawing or making something." She smiled a small smile, "so now what?" She asked.

"Now, you need to draw. And then you can make our candles." I smiled at her.

"I haven't drawn since I died. This should be fun." Her grin widened then she turned and flew out the door with inhuman speed.

"Ok, let's meet your red fledglings Stevie Rae." I said, "maybe we can fix them."

"Ok, follow me." She stood up and set off down the tunnel where Alex had gone. Me and Stark were the only ones who went, we wound though the tunnels, they had dead end tunnels leading off them which were made into rooms. The tunnels were lit my oil lanterns which flickered slightly. When we went right down another tunnel I saw a piece of lilac material blocking that part off. Stevie Rae just lifted it up and said, "This is the red's tunnels."

When we walked under it we carried on forward winding through the tunnels until we reached a living room ish part, much like our pink sofa room.

It was neatly furnished with a large rug which on it lay a cream leather sofa, (How it managed to stay clean I have no idea.) A book shelf which had a layer of dust on it but wasn't filthy. I guess it hadn't been used in a while. There was another piece of white shimmering cloth across from us which I presume led to their rooms and kitchens ECT.

But I didn't have time to look around the room properly because around the room in defensive poses where about 10 red fledglings.

They were hissing at us and visibly weren't the ones who was in my circle when we escaped from Kalona. How many_ were _here?

"Calm down y'all, this is Zoey. I've told y'all 'bout her, she saved many of us, including me. If it were not for her I wouldn't be here." Said Stevie Rae.

They all relaxed from their positions but their eyes were not relaxing.

"This is Stark, Zoey's boyfriend. She saved him too, obviously he is a red vampyre. " Their eyes were fixed on their priestess, "And she's here to help you become red fledglings."

Their eyes looked at me with so much intensity that I fidgeted. "How is this possible?" Asked a young girl about my age, she was peering over a boy who was obviously protective of her. She had hair which was strangely the same as Shania Twain's on the cover of her album '_come on over'; _caramelised brown to her shoulders, straight but fashionably messy with a side fringe which went down the side of her face not across her forehead. She had chocolate brown eyes which flashed red dangerously.

"This is Joe," said Stevie Rae pointing to the girl, "and this is Lion." She said pointing to the strong looking boy, he had more muscle than Erik but not as much as Stark. He had a strong defined face and dark brown short hair.

Joe grinned friendlily flashing white teeth, and Lion nodded. "And this is Rusty and his girlfriend Cherry,"

She pointed to a girl with dark cherry pink coloured hair which goes to her shoulders and flicks out at her layers, and she had a full fringe. She has bright green eyes and was small and petit. The boy she was with had medium scruffy rusty brown coloured hair which was cute. He also has green eyes when he let his guard down, and had an average height and muscle. They smiled a little.

"Over here is Kim, Meg and Bailey." Stevie Rae carried on pointing to a bunch of young girls about 17 years old.

Kim hadshort, shaggy light brown hair halfway to her shoulders. She has bright green eyes and some small freckles on her nose and cheeks. She was small, much smaller than me and has a delicate frame but looked as if you shouldn't underestimate her.

Meg was almost identical except her hair was golden blonde.

Bailey had boy short wheat coloured hair, big blue eyes and was petit but not as petit as the other two. She was very pretty.

They all waved and Bailey went to hold a boys hand. "This is my lover boy Ash." She said before giving him a quick kiss. He rolled his blue eyes. Ash suited his name well because he had ash blonde short hair. He was smaller than Stark in height and muscle wise.

"This is mine," said Meg as she grabbed a boy's hand.

"I'm Shane," He said. He had cute messy blonde hair and hazel coloured eyes. He was big. Nearly the size of Darius but not quite but he looked friendly and playful. He grinned and offered his hand, when I gave it him he pulled me into a hug.

My eyes widened in surprise and I smiled. When we pulled away Kim said, "move Shane," she playfully pushed him out the way and he laughed. "this is my hot boyfriend Tom." She pulled him up to me, he had red hair which was dark and brownish. He also had dark green eyes and was average height and muscle (for a vampyre) which is smaller than Stark.

"Hey Zoey," he smiled, "nice to _finally _meet you. Stevie Rae is non-stop talking about you." He turned his smile to Stevie Rae. "Dale is on his way down, when I told him you were on your way down he, well, put it this way, I've never seen someone move so fast in my life." His mile widened.

"Twit-twoo" Said Shane who had gone to sit on the leather sofa. Stevie Rae threw a pillow at him making him laugh.

"Shut up Shane!" She said playfully whilst her cheeks slowly turned pink.

Who's Dale? I'll have to ask her for the gossip later.

The white clothe breezed up and all of a sudden a boy with medium to short scruffy but cute brown hair and blue eyes was standing there. He was a tad smaller than Stark, a little smaller muscles. "Hey there Stevie Rae!" He said in an accent to match Stevie Rae's.

"Dale!" They smiled at each other, "come on over here and meet my friends Zoey and Stark." She pointed to us. His eyes shifted to us, and he smiled and walked up to shake Starks hand, "pleasure, you must be Zoey's mate yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Dale." Stark replied then he smiled and looked at me.

'_I am your _mate_ haha. Sounds funny.' _He said in his head. I laughed out loud at his childish remark which earned me some stares.

"Zoey and Stark are imprinted and Stark is her warrior, so they can feel each others feelings and hear each other's thoughts." Stevie Rae explained to them. "Stark must have thought something funny."

Their face's showed understanding. "So what are they doing here anyway?" Asked Meg.

"They're here to help you try to become what I am." She told them.

Their eyes widened as they look at me. "Please help us!" Said Bailey from the sofa.

"Yeah, we want to be normal!" Said Meg.

"I'll do what I can." I told them. And it was the truth.

"Just tell us what to do."Said Joe.

I hoped this would work. "What do you enjoy doing most? What makes you so happy your soul is set free?" I asked them.

"My favourite thing is kissin' Shane," Said Meg, "but I do that all the time and I never have my soul freed."

"Yeah same here. We'll obviously not kissing myself but Meg." Agreed Shane with a smile.

"Maybe it's not powerful enough. Stark had to become my warrior to turn back to a red Vampyre." I told them.

"Then we shall become their warriors." Said Shane.

"It's not that easy," I carried on. "You have to really want it like Stark did. We have to think of something stronger than just kissing for you."

Their eyes widened and for a second I wondered why. But then I got it.

"Ok, awkward." I said.

They all burst out laughing because I had just accidently told them to have sex.

"I'm up for it." Said Shane before getting playfully hit by a blushing Meg.

"Same here." Said Rusty who got the same treatment from Cherry.

"We were waiting for the right time but, I guess this is it." Said Tom who was smirking.

"Yeah so was we," Said Meg.

"We were?"Asked Shane between snickers who got another playful hit.

"I think we all were." Said Bailey.

"Ok, now _this _is awkward." I said.

We were laughing when we heard a scream from down the tunnel covered by the white cloth.

The boys immediately spun around and ran towards it with the girls following behind.

Me and Stark chased after them hand in hand, Stark was part dragging me.

When we got to them I heard crying. I leaned over Rusty's shoulder to see Alex on the floor writhing in pain. In her hands she held a paint brush. Behind her was the tunnel wall, it had a magnificent drawing of patterns in different bright colours, there were stars and hearts and waves of colour everywhere. It was beautiful.

I gently put my fingers on Rusty's shoulder and slowly pulled him away wordlessly. He looked up at me but I didn't take my eyes away from Alex. He moved out of my way and the others noticed, they also moved away from her.

All eyes were on me as I knelt down over Alex. Her face was red with warmth and her cheeks were stained with tears.

"It hurts," She whimpered.

"I know, it's ok. I'll help you now." I told her hoping my plan would work.

Art was freeing her soul and she was becoming a red vampyre. It was painful and lasts at least five minutes if I can remember from with Stark.

I raised my arms out in front of me, palms up.

"Spirit, come to me!" I commanded.

As soon as I did I felt peaceful and confident. "Calm the pain from the changing processes that is freeing Alex's soul and make her feel peace!" Spirit shot off like thick purple lightning towards Alex. After just a second she stopped squirming and her crying calmed down.

It would still hurt her but not as much. On my right I heard a boy panicking.

"Will she be ok? Oh Alex I'm right here." He said. I turned my head to see him, he had medium scruffy brown coloured hair which looked cute. He also has green eyes which were flashing red in anxiousness, and he was the average height and muscle of a Vampyre.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Cooper, but you can call me Coop, everyone else does." He said without looking at me, his eyes weren't moving from Alex's.

"nice to meet you Coop. I'm Zoey." I told him.

When he heard my name his head snapped towards me, "Zoey! Your the future high priestess!" He bowed. "Thank you for putting my Alex out of pain a little." He said.

"Just here to help."I told him. I really didn't need to be bowed to for being the future high priestess.

Everyone turned to me wide eyed and bowed. "We didn't know we were in the presence of the future high priestess!" Said Bailey.

"You really don't need to bow." I told them with a smile.

"Of course we do." Said Meg.

When they finished Kim turned to Stevie Rae, "you could have told us!" She said playfully.

Stevie Rae laughed and we all turned back to Alex who started to cry again. "It's going bad again!" She told me.

"That means it's almost finished." I told her remembering when Stark changed the pain went really bad then just finished.

She bolted upright all of a sudden then fell back again, before she could hit the floor hard with her head Stark caught her shoulders and slowly lowered them to the ground.

She was now breathing steadily and was ok, she was just relaxing.

"Thank you spirit, you may leave." I told it. The surrounding peace vanished but left us relaxed. We all watched Alex's face in silence as the crescent moon on fore head filled in red and red marks grew to frame her eyes.

The marks were like the patterns on the wall. In the shape of waves and other beautiful patterns and at the outer corn of her eyes was the shape of a splat of paint.

We all smiled at her when she opened her deep blue eyes. Her hair was more wild than usual and her cheeks were slightly pink. She quickly jumped to her feet and hugged me.

"Thank you!" She said to me. "I can be free again!" She pulled back and smiled at me.

"You're welcome." I told her.

Her eyes quickly shifted around the room in excitement, "Where's Coop!?" She asked with her eyes shining.

"Right here," He was stood behind her.

She turned and jumped into his arms and started to kiss him so caught up in their little moment we all looked away.

"That's one of you fixed up," I smiled, "Now me, Stark and Stevie Rae will leave you to do what you find... pleasurable." I waggled my eyebrows and everyone laughed.

"Hey, don't we get fun time?" asked Stark with a cocky smile.

"Of course we do!" I said mirroring that smile.

We turned to everyone and said, "Cya tomorrow!" At the same time.

Everyone laughed as Stark picked me up in his arms making me yelp in happiness and I giggled.

"Bye!" Everyone shouted as Stark ran with me at inhuman pace through the tunnels when he suddenly put me down.

He pushed the small of my back with his hand so our bodies were touching. His other hand was cupped around my neck as he lent down to kiss me.

It was urgently sweet, breathtakingly passionate.

I felt my back press into the cold tunnel wall and moaned with joy and need.

He wrapped my legs around him and quickly carried me to my room still kissing.

When he dropped me carefully down onto the bed I pulled him down with me. I giggled as he kissed my neck and I had a very good thought.

**I know its not too good but tell me watchya think anyway :) luv Jade xox**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for this guys... its a bad chapter, because it drags on but you need to meet the red fledglings. Some will have roles to play in future chapters or stories :D BUT to make up I'll upload again tonight but review this chapter first and then the next! I have written lotssss more chapters which you can look forward to me uploading :D :D Im excited to upload them!! And thank you for all the really good comments, they really make me smile! Love as always Jade xxx**

**JadeeXbooks :D :D :D :D xx**

_Zoey_

Whilst Stark was kissing my neck I had a very good thought.

"Stark," I whispered to him.

He pulled away to look into my eyes. I took off my shirt then his.

"Drink from me." I told him.

His eyes widened, "Zoey I really, really, want to."

I smiled _'good'_ I thought. I brought my nail up to my neck when I felt his hand close around mine before I had time to cut.

I looked at him, "what's wrong?" I asked.

"I could drain you." He said.

"You're not like that anymore. You can stop when you want, but you probably won't want to." I smiled at him as he released my hand.

"Ok," He said.

I reached my nail up to my neck and sliced. It felt hot a little and was burning so I wanted him fast.

He slowly bent down his head, dug his teeth into my neck and began to suck.

We both felt the pleasure of it immediately so I pulled him as close as I could, I moaned loud followed by his.

We fell back wards so he was on top of me and sucking my blood.

"Stark," I moaned his name.

"Oh Zoey!" He moaned right back and we took off like we had yesterday night.

***

The next morning my lips felt swollen. "Stark," I woke him, "oh where is my beautiful warrior?" I asked playfully.

He still looked asleep when all of a sudden he shouted "here!" And the sheet we lay under were covering us both and he was on top of me. I giggled and laughed before he kissed my lips caressingly.

I heard our door open and a gasp. We poked our heads out the top of the sheets to see who was there and laughed so hard.

The twins were stood at the door, I say stood but they were laughing and rolling around on the floor.

"What's going o--" Started Damien before walking into our room. He joined in the laughter then too.

Me and Stark were still naked under the sheets so I sent them out.

When they left I gave Stark one last kiss then got up to have a shower.

"May I join you my lady?" He asked as I was about to go behind the cloth in our room which lead to our own private bathroom. Apparently Rusty and his best friend Travis who is a mechanic had sorted out using the pipes from the upstairs depot.

"You may." I told him whilst taking his hand and dragging him in the bathroom with me.

I turned on the shower and stood by it, waiting for it to get hot when I felt Starks strong protective arms around my waist. He started kissing my neck but that wasn't enough for me so I turned my head around to meet his lips.

So sweet, so powerful. I _loved _kissing Stark. Especially as his hands were sliding down my back...

I moaned when he pushed me against the shower room's back wall. He held my arms at either side of my head while kissing me fervidly on my lips. His were soft and warm and shaped themselves around mine.

"Stark," I murmured around his lips.

He smiled against mine.

It was a long shower.

When we finally got out and dressed we walked into our kitchen room where we were surprisingly greeted by about 30 red fledglings. Neferet must have been taking them from other house of night schools because they were all about my age and I had never seen them in my life.

Venus, Stevie Rae, Dale, Joe, Lion, Rusty, Cherry, Kim, Tom, Shane, Meg, Alex, Cooper, Ash and Bailey were there but there were others.

Stevie Rae stepped forward. "Let me introduce you." She said.

"They are all with their mates so this is Jamie and Marley." She said and pointed to a girl with chin length bright blonde choppy hair.

The boy called Jamie had dark brown hair which is medium length and styled with an indie side fringe that looked pretty cool.

They both smiled at me and I did them.

"This is Domino and Felix," She pointed to a girl with coco skin and black hair which is cut short to about halfway down her neck and was shaggy. She has big deep brown eyes which looked like coal and weren't looking at me in a friendly way. She was taller than me but looked about the same weight.

Felix had short brown hair and big brown eyes. He has very big muscles and looked a head taller than Stark. Just smaller than Darius.

"Hey," said Felix who gave me a hug. I smiled at him.

"What the hell is this? Why do we need help from her, she can_not _fix this!" Shouted Domino.

"Domino!" Shouted Stevie Rae.

"Easy babe," said Felix.

"No! Can you sort this out or can't you?" She asked me shrewdly.

"I'm gonna try my best." I replied in my calmest tone.

"Well that's not damn good enough!" She replied.

"Hey! Shut up. It's not my _fault_! I'm just trying to fix it, _as, per, usual!_" I screamed into her face. "Can you sort it out Domino? Huh? NO! So shut the hell up!" I didn't mean to do that but I let all my stress out on her. I was surprised at myself for my sudden outburst.

But nobody talks to me like that. _Ever. _

"Oh yeah? What you gonna do about it?" She asked.

"You wanna see?" I asked.

In my head I said _'fire come to me!' _We heard a whoosh and then flames were dancing just above my hand ready to set off towards the enemy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Stark grabbed me from behind and Felix grabbed a stunned Domino.

"Calm down babe," Stark soothed in my ear.

"Domino, what are you thinkin'? She's gonna be high priestess! And she's got our lives in her hands!" I heard Felix say. He looked at us, "sorry, she's temperamental. I'll just take her out." He pulled her gently but forcibly out of the room.

What had I just done? Why am I acting so... emotional? I turned to look at everyone who were staring at me wide eyed.

"Sorry I don't know why I did that. I just feel so, emotional right now." There were really no other words.

"Jeez, Z! Your hormones are all over the place! I can feel them." Said Stark as he rooted through my feelings.

'_Are you ok Z? Is something wrong?' _He asked me mentally.

'_I'm fine' _I smiled.

"Well then," Stevie Rae carried on, "This is Phoenix and Wolf." She pointed to a girl with bright fire engine red hair which fades into orange then yellow tips. Her side fringe starts at one side of her forehead and then comes down the other side and doesn't stop till below her jaw line. The rest of her hair is short to the start of her jaw just below her ear and is spiky. She has golden hazel eyes and is average height and weight. She also had beautiful coco coloured skin.

Wolf had shortish natural black hair, bright ice blue eyes and looked about average height and muscle.

"Ya know girl you got nerve." Phoenix said to me, "I thought you would be just some skinny ass girl with to much power who thinks she's the boss of everyone. But you sure showed Domino, and she will _not _like that." She smiled at me. "She's my best friend ya know? And as Felix said, she's _damn_ temperamental. And I like you, so I'll warn you 'bout her, just watch ya back Kay? I'll do ma best to get her to leave you alone, but there ain't no promises." She said.

I smiled, "thanks, nice to meet you Phoenix."

Wolf gave me a hug and said, "Its nice meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." I replied.

"This is Travis and Hazel," she pointed to a boy with shortish scruffy blonde hair which like himself was cute. He also has blue eyes, is average height and muscle. Stevie Rae told me he's a country boy whose dad owns a mechanic shop. He fixed up the bathrooms.

"Hi," I said, "So you're the famous Travis who fixed up the bathrooms," I said.

He bowed his head and shuffled on his feet, I saw pink rise on his cheeks. "Yes, that's me ma'am." He had a southern accent.

His dark blue mechanics jumpsuit had his legs in but the top half wrapped around his waist showing him in a grey shirt which fit snugly against his chest.

I smiled at him, "nice to meet you."  
"You too ma'am." He smiled back.

"Hey, I'm Hazel." She hugged me. She had chocolate brown hair which is straight and goes all the way to her waist. She has hazel coloured eyes, is small and delicate and has a few small freckles but not as many as Kim. She was very beautiful.

"Hey," I said as we pulled away. I smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you both."  
"Yeah, you too."

"This is Buck and Ivy," Stevie Rae carried on. Buck has curly brown hair much like Erik's, warm brown eyes and is nearly has as much muscle as Darius but not quite.

Ivy had black hair to the bottom of her ribs, which is straight but not flat, fashionably messy. She also had ice blue eyes and was small but didn't look friendly.

"Hello," Said Buck.

"Hi," I replied and gave him a hug.

"Hey, look. I agree with Domino," Said Ivy, I looked at her and her pale icy eyes glared back. "You can't help us, so go away! We are happy!" She argued.

"Some of us aren't," Hazel defended me.

"Yeah some of us want to be normal!" Said Cherry.

"We don't want to be monsters!" Said Bailey.

In the vampyre world females are the dominant gender. The men are there for the fight.

"We are not monsters!" She argued.

"You call killing people not being a monster? You make me sick Ivy." Said a small but strong willed Kim who was now backed up by Meg, they reminded me so much of the twins. They all started hissing and growling.

"Everyone!" I shouted taking all of their attention. "Those who are willing to let me try and help I will help. Everyone else," I looked at Ivy and made my voice acidic, "can lay the hell off me and do what they want!"

Ivy turned around and stomped out the room in the same direction as Domino.

"Sorry everyone but I gotta, y' know." Said Buck then plodded off after her.

I took a deep breath, I was only trying to help. Why are they being so hostile?

"Who's next?" I asked Stevie Rae.

"This is Sam and Decima," Stevie Rae told me.

Sam had bright ginger hair which is short and cute. He has light blue eyes, and freckles. He also looked at Decima with so much love it hurt to watch.

Decima has dark ginger hair which comes in bouncy ringlets to her shoulders. She has freckles and blue eyes, and is small and slight looking. She also visibly loved Sam lots too.

They were kind and greeted me with hugs. I hoped I can help them.

We then moved onto Tristan and Evelyn Stevie Rae informed us. Tristan has dark brown hair which is longish and hot, and freakishly like Kalona's.

Evelyn was extremely beautiful with ruby red lips, dark chocolate coloured slightly wavy hair to her shoulders. Her eyes are Dark brown almost black coloured, and she's the average height and weight of a female.

They greeted me and I moved on. Again. I was starting to forget names when Stevie Rae said "This is the last pair."

I blew out a sigh of relief.

She introduced us to Candy and Michel. Candy has curly ginger/red hair to the bottom of her ribs, moss green eyes and a few small freckles.

Michel had scruffy blonde hair which is short. He has gorgeous blue eyes, and is a medium build.

The last two people weren't a pair but there was a girl called Trinity and a boy called Cyrus.

Trinity stepped up to me with a sour face on, she had ice blonde straight hair to her waist,pure ice blue eyes and a perfect body**. **She looked like a complete bitch before I even talked to her. When I did my guess was confirmed. "Look, I don't care what you have to say or what you do! Just stay out of my way!" Then she stomped off to the others in the '_we-hate-Zoey_' Gang. No wonder she was single.

Cyrus was... quiet. He seemed nice enough and was shy so didn't talk much. He hadHis dark brown hair which was short. He also had secretive dark blue eyes.

The rest of them I already knew. When looked up at them I noticed a change. Every single one of them had been through the change and had patterns framing all of their eyes. _Damn._

"I can't believe it! You all have changed in one night!" I hugged them all.

"Congrate's guys." Said Stark gave the girls hugs and the boy's manly handshakes. _Men._

Then I realised how they had changed and laughed out loud. Stark read my mind and laughed along with me. They all blushed and the twins, Damien and jack gave us funny looks.

The only one who hadn't got marked was Dale.

The red fledglings who I had just met noticed their marks then too and beamed. "Please help us do that too Zoey!" Said Marley.

"I will try." I promised. "Everyone who hasn't changed yet follow me!" I shouted.

I lead them into the pink sofa room where it was less crowded. Stark and Stevie Rae came with me.

"What makes you most relaxed, or makes you feel the best. Something powerful enough to free your soul. But it has to be something that you haven't done since you, sort of died or else it would have worked already. Usually I've noticed it just pops into your head."

"Does being with the one you love count?" asked Decima.

Oh, another load who will be having sex.

"Yes, but if that's the thing that makes you happy, and you already kiss all the time, it's going to have to go to the next level. If you get where I'm going." I smiled at them and silently wondered if love was the key to changing.

They all blushed and looked down so I'm guess that's what all of them want most. Hey, that's what Stark did for me except even stronger.

**I know, I know it's crap but I hope you liked the Stark and Zoey parts in the ****beginning :D I'll upload Chapter 18 to make up to ya tonight :) **

** JadeeXbooks :D :D xox**


	18. Chapter 18

**So here you are, chapter 18!! I cant believe it! And by the way Zoey isn't getting pregnent in this story :D I'll wait till at least my version of burned for that :) Her mood swings in the last chapter are going to be for a differen't reason :D :D :D! Anyway this chapter is full of things happening! Look on my profile for books I plan to write in the future and have already started to write :D Enjoy this chapter... Luv Jade xox :D**

_Zoey_

By the time we finished talking about what different things could free their soul it was almost dawn. I was so tired I fell asleep curled up on the pink sofa on Starks lap.

I felt the ground go from beneath me and forced my eye open. Stark was carrying me bridal style into our room and didn't seem to have noticed I was awake yet.

I watched his face, he really was beautiful with his big, loving brown eyes and blond hair. I closed my eyes again so he wouldn't know I was awake, now could feel his eyes on my face. All I could hear was his steady heart beat.

He carefully laid me on the bed and pulled the covers over me. I heard the ruffle of clothes as he took his off then he took off mine so we were in our underwear which are our segregate nightclothes.

When he climbed in I felt his smooth lips on my forehead. "Night my lady." He said.

I opened my eyes, "night Stark." I said in reply.

"I didn't know you were awake." He said with a smile.

"I wasn't, fully."

He smiled, "go to sleep, you need to rest my lady."

I smiled at him, "yes my handsome warrior. But first I have one request." I announced.

His smile was completely bad boy. "I'd do anything for you Zoey."

I grinned and said, "Another kiss."

"My pleasure," He leaned down to plant a delicate kiss on my lips, it was tender, sweet and utterly breathtaking. This was one of them moments I would remember for all my life.

When we pulled away we were gasping, "Night my beautiful lady," He said and smiled as I pouted.

"Night my beautiful warrior." I smiled.

"Come here," He said, "You have to touch me to make him go away."

I didn't need to ask who 'he' was. I shuffled close to him, we were facing each other so I snuggled into his chest. I could feel is warm breath on my head then his lips. He stroked my hair soothingly, "go to sleep now, your safe."

"Night," I whispered and with his fingers playing in my hair I soon fell asleep.

In the morning I woke up feeling revitalised but hungry. Stark was still sleeping peacefully so I bent down and gave him a kiss, carefully so I didn't wake him. I climbed out of bed and got dressed then quietly padded into the kitchen.

Nobody seemed to be up yet, so I decided to do some exploring. I walked through the door which led into the many tunnels where somewhere, the white sheet is which leads into the red fledglings rooms.

I set off down the tunnel, and after a few minutes I had the distinct feeling I was being watched. The lanterns were every few metres meaning I had to walk in the dark for a few seconds. I heard a footstep and swung around preparing myself for an attack, but nobody was there. I must be imagining things, I needed to calm down or Stark will come running.

I made a few turns until I saw a Blue cloth. I pulled up the corner to reveal a room with fridges along the left hand side lit by a single flickering lantern. The other side was in darkness. Curious I walked up to a fridge and hesitantly opened it. Inside was blood heaven. Bags of blood, blood and more blood filled the fridge and I was _really_ hungry. It couldn't do any harm could it? My mouth was watering in anticipation as I grabbed a bag. I ripped the corner off with my teeth and chugged it down like pop.

I know it sounds weirdly disguising but I loved the taste. It didn't taste like salt like it used to when I was human. It tasted sweet like honey and makes you feel high and full of energy.

When I finished I wiped the blood which was running down the corner of my mouth and disposed of the bag in the bin which was at the end of the row of fridges.

When I stood back up I felt someone's warm breath on my neck. When I spun around I saw a slim pale hand reach out the darkness for me. It twisted me round so I faced the fridges then put one arm around my neck and the other around my mouth so I couldn't scream. Another pair of hands helped pull me back into the darkness, I was kicking and wriggling trying to get free but it was no use. They were too strong. One of the hands went away from my mouth and gagged me with a piece of cloth so fast I didn't have time to protest.

Someone laughed and walked out into the light. Trinity stood there with a smile evilly plastered on her perfectly manufactured face.

The arms that held me linked through mine so they held one of my arms each so I couldn't run away.

"How ya gonna save us now Zoey?" I recognised Ivy's high pitched voice as the person holding my right arm.

"What ya gunna do to me now? You can't call your elements with your mouth gagged. And if you call them in your head you need your hands to use them, which is no good either. She's probably too scared to call them anyway." I recognised Domino's sneer as the person holding my left arm.

"Here she is, the almighty high priestess who cannot be beaten!" Trinity laughed, "I guess we were wrong there because when we're through with you, _trust _me you will be beaten." I didn't doubt her sentence one bit, "and your all alone, no friends to help you." She smiled at the prospect.

But that's where she was wrong, _'Stark!'_ I called mentally. My heart was pounding as I realized I was on my own. _'Stark I need your help!' _I said as much as I didn't want to. I hated needing help.

'_Zoey! What's going on?! Where are you?!' _He answered to my joy.

'_Help me Stark please! Trinity, Domino and Ivy have me in a room with a blue cloth door. Inside are lots of fridges.' _I told him.

'_I'm on my way.' _He said.

"Actually," Said domino, "thinkin' bout it, don't she got a warrior? And an imprint with him?" She asked. Damn, I know where this is going.

Trinity sniffed, "Yeah I can smell it, why?" She asked.

"Cause when you got a warrior and imprint with him, he'll be able to read her mind and know her feelin's." Domino explained.

"So he'll be on his way right now." Ivy concluded.

"Damn it!" Said Trinity, "just beat her till she's knocked out, he won't be able to feel or hear her mind then, but do it quick. It won't take him long to figure out where we are. Then we'll take her to have our fun elsewhere."

Oh dear, this was _not _good.

"Here," Domino passed me so Ivy held both my arms behind my back. "Let me have some fun." She said.

Ivy pulled me into the light so Domino could see where she was hitting. She positioned herself in front of me and before I had time to blink I felt the force of her fist on the left side of my jaw.

My teeth snapped together painfully. I spat out the blood onto the floor. The next one hit my lip which bust, I felt dizzy already, she really did have a hard hit.

'_Zoey!'_ I heard Stark as he felt my pain.

'_It's not that bad!'_ I tried to lie. I didn't want to sound weak.

'_Don't lie to me Zoey I can feel it! You're not weak just because you need help. It's my job to protect you.' _He insisted.

I realized he was right and I sounded just like Heath.

'_Stark if you don't get here on time, it wasn't your fault kay?' _I asked him.

'_I will make it! They won't kill you! I'm almost there!' _He replied

Domino's fist pounded into me again and again. I felt her hit my eye and when I re-opened it everything was blurry. I felt one last strong blow to my head, the last thing I saw was Dominos blurred smile and the darkness.

**Ok, tell me what you think :) luv JadeeXbooks :D :D xox**


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter is absoloutly FULL of drama :D But you should see chapter 20 and 21 I've wrote. Now they ARE full. :) and I can't WAITTTTT to upload them but I want reviews for this chapter first!!! :D :D Enjoy............................................ Lurvvvv JADEE!!**

**JadeeXbooks**

_Zoey_

'_I've been waiting for you for a while now my beautiful A-ya.' _I heard Kalona's voice like melted chocolate.

I opened my eyes to see him stood a few steps away from me. He wore perfectly fit jeans and no shoes or shirt. He looked beautiful with his hot longish brown hair and perfect body. I imagined him wrapping his big black wings around me, holding me close.

But that was wrong to imagine. I tried hard to push those thoughts away and managed to say, _'I'm not A-ya.'_ But my voice broke.

'_Can you not feel it? You want me, can you deny it?' _He asked. _'It's because we belong together, you are A-ya. You have her soul and you will realise it soon.' _

I couldn't answer his questions because he was right, I did want him. Badly. But that was just a trick right? I mean I'm not the only one who felt the pull to him. It didn't mean we belonged together. The thought brought me to think of Stark.

'_What do you want?'_ I asked, _'Can't you just leave me alone?!'_

He shook his head, _'All I want is you my dearest A-ya. Together we can build a new world, one where we rule!'_

'_What about Neferet?' _I asked, _'Isn't she your queen?'_

'_Neferet doesn't matter, only you have my heart.' _He said in his alluring, seductive voice which I almost believed.

'_But somebody has my heart already,' _I told him, _'And I'm not taking it cannot mine because I don't love you.' _I said in my strongest voice.

Anger washed across his face, _'A-ya, the person you think you love will not be around soon anyway! You love me deep down and you know it. Why resist when we _will _be together? If you resist you will be my enemy and that will not happen! I will return to you soon, but not in your dreams and you _will_ come to your senses. And I will restore your soul!'_

I never like a man to boss me around, and now I was pissed.

'_Your wrong!' _I replied with the same anger, _'I. Don't. Love. You! And leave Stark alone!' _I hissed at him with all my boiled up stress.

His face turned kind when he said _'you do, and no promises on your request.'_ He then bolted into the sky and disappeared.

I burst into tears and then woke up.

I felt extremely sick and had a headache that pounded like thunder.

I was tied to a chair in a room with a fire place which was lit and cackling on my right. Straight across from me against the wall was a table, on top held what looked like torture weapons. I could see knifes with jagged edges, some were hooked and others just plain sharp. What had I done to deserve this?

The three girls were stood around the room. Ivy's eyes met mine and she said, "She's awake."

Their eyes all focused on me. Trinity's evil smile spread across her pretty face like wild fire. "Good." She said.

'_Stark? Stark where are you? Are you ok?' _I asked mentally.

'_Zoey! Oh Zoey are _you_ ok? I felt it all! I couldn't find you in time. When I got there I smelt your blood all over the floor. Oh Z I'm so sorry!' _He whimpered.

'_It's ok Stark, I'm not sure where I am though. But...' _I struggled to control my words and Started to cry. _'Come quickly kay? They have knives and stuff, and I can't do anything 'cause I'm tied up and gagged. I'm too weak to call the elements anyway.'_I hated admitting I was weak and needed help but I did.

'_My instincts as your warrior will lead me to you.'_

'_Ok, but please hurry.' _I said.

'_I will be there soon my lady, stay safe.' _He replied.

"So then, we will continue where we left off." Said Trinity and picked up a long sharp knife. "We're gonna teach you who calls the shots around here." She said.

"You'll see what happens when you speak rudely to _us_. And if it happens again, well, it won't happen again because you won't be able to talk!" Laughed Domino.

"Yeah, and if you do manage to live through this, we'll make it look like one of those bird men did it. It won't be hard to believe. And we'll hit you so hard you won't remember a thing." Ivy sneered.

"And we'll tell your boy friend you said our names because we found you. And we'll mess with your mind till you agree." Said Domino.

"Enough explaining to her! I'm hungry and my thirst won't last long when she bleeds so let's get to it! But I want her to suffer first." Trinity commanded.

She walked up to me, blade in hand and slowly made a deep jagged line across my chest from shoulder to shoulder. I screamed in pain and started to cry.

They were right, it would look like a raven mocker attack. They laughed at my pain as I screamed and writhed in my chair. I didn't beg them to stop though, I didn't want to give them the satisfaction or motive.

Domino punched me hard in the stomach and Ivy yanked at my hair. Every time I flinched in pain my chest agonized causing me to scream out loud even with a gag on.

I looked down at my chest through my tear blurred eyes and saw nothing but blood. I was soaked in it.

Trinity was enjoying carving a large cut down my arm which bled and stung.

They were all laughing, actually _liking_ my pain. How sick can you get?

After what seemed like forever Ivy asked, "Can we drink her dry now? I don't think I can hold on any longer." She begged.

Their eyes were all a dangerous red with bloodlust.

"Yes, I think she's suffered now, and I am really _hungry_." Replied Trinity.

With her nail she made a small incision on my neck and wrists. She bent down to sink her teeth into my neck and drink.

Ivy and Domino latched onto my wrists too.

I couldn't move them away because my chest burned even more when I did. At first I felt pain but it turned into pleasurable pain. I would have moved them away if I could though, my body hurt from the position they held me in.

I was getting black spots in my vision and felt dizzy and sick from lack of blood. I felt myself drifting into unconsciousness when I heard the door slam open and Starks viscous snarls.

**Eeeeeeeeeeek! I lurvvvv my reviewers! What is your favourite book?? Tell, tell, tell :D :D and review! lurvv Jade xx :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! As promised I have uploaded chapter 20!! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writting it :D I want to thank y'all for your really really really AMAZING comments! The next few chapters I'm gonna upload are FULL of drama :) lurvvv ~Jade~**

**JadeeXbooks :D xox**

_Zoey_

I had passed out. I couldn't see anything but blackness. But I could hear everything. I tried to move but my body wouldn't cooperate.

I heard violent snarls and the snapping of bones. After about five minutes I heard Starks beautiful voice, "Zoey! Zoey wake up! Oh my goddess! Is she dead?! I can't hear her thoughts! Zoey please wake up!" he begged.

His voice sounded horse as if on the verge of crying. "Oh goddess no! She's not dead yet! Stevie Rae, Shane help her!" He pleaded.

"Stark! We need to get her back to Darius. We don't know what to do." I heard Stevie Rae's tear choked voice.

"Come on then quickly!" He carefully lifted me into his arms. It wasn't painful, come to think of it I couldn't feel anything.

"Lets go!" He said, "Bring the girls." He snarled.

I didn't feel the breeze on my skin as we ran. I wasn't even in pain so I couldn't be that bad. Why did he think I was dead a minute ago? Why are they all crying?

After less than five minutes I felt myself be gently laid on a cold table. "Darius!" Stark yelled desperately. "Darius come quick!" His voice broke.

I heard the door hit the wall. "What is wrong?" Asked Darius. He must have seen me because he gasped, "Dear goddess what has happened?!"

I heard angry footsteps make their way into the room, "This better be good because I don't like to be woken--" I heard Aphrodite cut off, "Zoey! Oh Zoey what's wrong with her?! Zoey!" She panicked.

'_I'm fine' _I wanted to tell her. _'I don't know why you're all worrying 'cause I don't feel a thing.'_

I felt Darius brush down my shirt to examine my cut fully. He ripped it down the middle along with my bra. "Oh Zoey!" Stark choked. "Darius do something!"

"I'll do my best," He whispered in return.

I was thankful when Stark covered my boobs with a sheet.

"I'll get her friends, I heard Travis's voice.

I wanted to hear Stark. I wanted to hug him and comfort him, tell him I was ok.

I forced my lips open, "Stark," I whispered so weakly I don't think he would have heard if he wasn't so close.

"Oh Zoey!" He sounded relieved, "Zoey I'm here, your gonna be ok." He soothed as he stroked my hair.

Suddenly all my pain flooded back. I screamed at the burning and flailed my arms and legs. Why couldn't Stark feel my pain? Was it because I was part unconscious?

I cried so hard my throat hurt. "Stark!" I cried out.

"Darius! Do something please!" He begged. "Zoey, calm down,"

"It hurts," I whimpered.

"I know, I know." He said.

"What happened?" I heard Damien ask from the door, then four gasps.

"Zoey!" Cried the twins in perfect unison and started crying.

Jack screamed like a girl.

I forced open my eyes and blinked back my tears so I could see.

Stark was looking at me with a pain twisted face and red rimmed eyes. I could tell he could now feel my pain but he could block it out if he wanted.

"Stark," I whispered.

"Yes, Zoey I'm right here," He said and stroked my cheek.

"Thank you,"  
"I was too late, I could have stopped them, if I was just--"

"No, thank you, you saved me, they were going to drain me." I interrupted him. "Your the best." I smiled weakly.

He smiled back then looked at Darius, "What can we do?" He asked taking my limp hand.

"Right, Stevie Rae, bring me all the first aid kits and medical equipment you have. I have some alcohol and cotton wool here."

"I'll be right back kay Z?" She said.

"Kay," I said weakly.

Darius dosed the cotton wool in alcohol and carefully dabbed my chest.

It burned and stung me, so I squeezed Starks hand and closed my wet eyes. "She will survive if we act fast. A human would die but she is a fledgling and a very strong one at that." Darius announced.

Stark bent down to press his lips to my own short sweetly.

Stevie Rae returned and said, "I have everything we have here, but it's not much." She and some other red fledglings put the stuff on the blue sofa.

"Thank you." Said Darius who then rummaged through it looking for something. When he found what he was looking for he held it up into the air.

Oh _no. _I was going to have stitches.

_Ah_ hell.

_Stark_

"I have everything we have here, but it's not much." Said Stevie Rae as she walked into the room with a few red fledglings with their arms full of medical equipment. They put it on the blue sofa.

"Thank you." Said Darius who then started searching through it looking for something. When he found it he held it up into the air for us to see.

He was going to give Zoey stitches. She was going to me in pain even more now. I blocked out most of the pain she felt but I could still feel the stinging pain on my arm and neck from her wounds.

She looked awful with a swollen bust lip, black eye and bruises on every inch of her face.

She probably had even more on her body but I couldn't see because of her blood. Her clothes were just plain red, not a speck of the original colour in sight.

Her hair looked like somebody had been pulling on it and she had a gaping wound across her chest, and a slightly smaller one down her arm.

Her eyes widened in fear when she saw what Darius held.

"Sss— Stitches?" She stammered.

"I'm afraid so priestess." Darius replied.

I squeezed her hand. "It'll be ok Z," I comforted her. Stevie Rae now held her other hand.

"Yeah, Z, it'll be good soon. We'll make a circle for ya." Said Stevie Rae.

"Yeah, let's make a circle, Aphrodite can stand in as Zoey." Said Erin.

"We'll use the candles Alex made but we need to save them for settin' free Kalona's bad ass soul." Said Shaunee in agreement.

"I'll go get them." Said Alex who ran out with Cooper.

"But- can I do Zoey's part? I never have." Aphrodite asked worried.

"I'm sure Nyx will allow it as it will save Z," Answered Damien.

"Ok." She answered.

They returned after less than a minute with the candles and a fancy looking lighter.

"Here," she handed them to Stevie Rae, "I wish you well priestess Zoey." She said and then stepped out the door followed by all the other red fledglings whose eyes were starting to turn red.

The only people left in the room were Zoey, me, Darius, Aphrodite, Erin, Shaunee, Damien, Jack, Stevie Rae and Zoey's grumpy cat Nala.

Everyone with elements made their circle with Aphrodite as Zoey. She wasn't anything near as magnificent as when Zoey did it.

Aphrodite went to Damien for wind first. "Wind, blow clear thoughts through Zoey's mind and give her insight to what is right. I call you to this circle" She lit Damien's candle and their hair breezed up slightly but not enough not annoy her.

She moved on to Shaunee (Or was it Erin) Jeez I'm gonna have to learn which is which. The one with café mocha skin. "Fire, bring guard and aid to Zoey, and warm her to a natural temperature. I call you to this circle!" When she lit the candle I could feel the heat from where I stood and saw the red glow under their feet.

Aphrodite then moved on to the blond twin, "Water, flow clear and pure to wash out Zoey's wounds ridding them of infection. I call thee to this circle!" Blue waves formed under their feet as she lit the candle showing water had obeyed.

She walked over to north where a worried Stevie Rae stood not taking her eyes away from her best friend. "Earth, give Zoey the strength of stone and help her pull through this pain. I call you to this circle!" She lit the green candle and I could smell freshly cut grass and wild flowers.

She finally walked into the middle of the circle and said, "Spirit, cleanse Zoey's mind and soul bringing happiness and insight. Also make her pain free, I call thee to this circle!" Peace welled over me as she lit this candle. I felt content and could tell Zoey did too.

Her pain hand gone away but she still couldn't move. The long gash across her chest was ragged and raw. Blood was still seeping out of it when Darius began the stitches. This was my fault, if I could have just found her in time this wouldn't have happened.

This made me think of the people who did this. I growled like an animal, but I didn't try to tame it. They deserved what they _will_ get.

I kicked the tunnel wall, everyone looked at me, including Zoey. "I'll kill them," I stated in a furious voice that didn't sound at all like Stark. "I'll kill them for this!" I shouted.

"Stark, the priestess needs you. We'll deal with them later." Said Darius calmly.

I hissed involuntarily to myself and ran my hands through my hair. They're right, the causes of this are here forever, well until I'm done with them, but Zoey might not be. A risk I was _not_ willing to take.

**Hehe I love writting as Stark, I love his character to bits!!! But don't we all? :D **

**luvvvvv JADE!! JadeeXbooks xox :D**

**I'll upload again tommorow if I get some reviews!!!!!! xx :D :D :D **


	21. Chapter 21

**I am excited to post this chapter!!! The next chapter I am gonna upload tommorow may be CONFUSING. someone is controlling Zoey's mouth/voice.... you'll find out more in the next chapter :D :D I will only upload again tomorrow IF I get at least 5 reviews so BE WARNED :D ~Jade~ xox**

_Zoey_

I couldn't feel it when Darius stitched me up, Aphrodite had called spirit to me so I felt good. But I was worried about Stark.

As I watched him he looked like caged wild tiger. His hands were quivering with rage and his eyes which were red with the bloodlust for revenge, were focused on my wound. I could tell he was fighting the animal within him who wanted to run off and kill Domino, Ivy and most of all Trinity. She seemed to be the leader.

Suddenly his eyes met mine and he relaxed turning back to the chocolate brown, they were shinning with love and pain. He stood and walked to the side of my operating table where Darius wasn't and took my hand.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"Well, apart from the ϋber-big gash across my chest and arm, the bust lip and bruises, I guess I'm ok." I forced out my mouth with a playful but weak smile.

"But you can't feel any pain now can you?" He asked with a smile in return.

"No, right now I'm good. But I'm worried about you. Are _you_ ok?" I asked.

He snorted, "Typical, you get a gigantic wound across your chest and arm, bruises everywhere, you're covered in blood and while you're getting stitches you _still _worry about me." He laughed but then the day came back to him because it ended quickly.

I laughed too but then sternly asked, "Stark what are you going to do about them?"

I watched his face turn tight, "I'm going to kill them Z, they tried to kill you and I cannot allow that."

I really did want them dead. I wanted to do it myself. But should I? I had a feeling within me that said no but I didn't know why. I usually get these feelings when Nyx was telling me something. But Nyx would want them dead wouldn't she?

"Stark you can't kill them." I blurted unintentionally. That was accidental, of course he could.

"They tried to kill you Zoey!" He insisted. "How can you say they deserve to live?!"

Everyone turned to stare at me with wide eyes and gaping mouths. "She's just in shock, if I know Zoey well she probably wants to do it herself." Said Aphrodite, she _did _know me well.

I could feel the battle in my gut, one side said _kill them, kill them, _the other said, _no don't kill them, no don't kill them. _But which side to choose? It looked like I didn't have a choice because my mouth spoke without my minds permission. "No, I mean it. Don't kill them."

They all looked confused and shocked.

Why couldn't I just say what I thought? This was annoying.

"Why?" Asked Stark.

"I-I don't know, I just have a feeling." I stuttered. Ok, that wasn't exactly a lie but I felt that I should kill them too. And I was not saying these things on purpose.

What the hell?

It felt like somebody was controlling me. But I felt in control. Weird.

"Zoey, they _have_ to die. What if they try something again?" Said Stark.

"They won't. I just know it." _NO no no no no no no no no…_

I WANT THEM DEAD! I wanted to scream but my mouth wouldn't open. I could talk by myself but my mind wouldn't let me say anything about them being killed so I gave up.

I sighed and got a questioning look. I automatically shock my head, well, _I _didn't.

"I am finished stitching priestess." Said Darius as he finished sewing up my arm. "But I will put on a bandage for protection against infection."

"Ok, thanks." I told him with a weak smile. Although I couldn't feel the pain it was still there so I couldn't move, talk or do anything much.

"Stark, please could you assist me?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. Whadya want me to do?" He replied smiling at me.

"Pull Zoey up into a sitting position and hold her there. Be careful with her though, or the stitches will come loose." He told him.

"Kay, ready?"

"Yes, go." Said Darius.

"Ready Z?" He looked at me with comforting eyes.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead. It won't hurt me anymore." I answered.

"Ok." He lifted me up like I could snap with a twist of his fingers. So gentle.

I felt the protest from my body, but spirit made it not painful. Just annoying and achy.

My mouth pulled in a sharp breath through my teeth. I couldn't feel the pain but I guess my body still could. Stark panicked thinking he'd hurt me. "Z, you ok?!" He asked with worried eyes.

"I'm fine, I can't feel it but my body obviously can. My mind must be blocking it out because of spirit." I explained causing his muscles to loosen again.

"Ok now hold her while I bandage her up." Darius told him.

"No problem!" He said cockily with a salute. I smiled at his playful nature.

Darius lifted an eyebrow but made no comment. He started to wrap the bandage around me, I shrieked and moaned in pain I didn't even feel whilst Stark sent me anxious glances.

Darius pinned the bandage and Stark lowered me down. Darius then wrapped my arm, neck and wrists up in bandages because the gash down my arm still bled and the wounds where I'd been drank from too. When he finished, he dabbed at my bust lip. I looked down at my tangled body, my arms were swollen from the girl's tight grip and I was _covered _in blood. Darius carefully wiped the blood from my chest with a cloth and started to clean me up.

"Zoey should heal well with rest, but…" Darius said.

"But what?!" Asked Stark who started to panic.

"But, she needs blood. Yours would be best because you are her warrior." He explained.

"I'm ok with that," Said Stark who pulled up his sleeve. "Cut me." He smiled at me.

I smiled back as best I could whilst Darius slit Starks wrist. Blood seeped up immediately and my mouth watered with longing. He held his arm in front of my mouth and I latched on without a second thought. His blood was sweet and exotic but I knew and loved the taste.

He moaned and threw his head back, enjoying the experience. His blood ran faster every second of it. The thrill was amazing. The need was too much. This caused me to do things my friends never should have seen.

"Oh Zoey!" He moaned.

"mmmph," I moaned around his wrist. Whilst my other hand reached out for his pants…

"OK! That's enough lover boy!" Said Stevie Rae. "Before you get carried away now, let go Z." She told me.

Darius pried off Stark before I could reach his jeans zipper. '_Damn! Maybe later…' _I thought to myself but Stark heard.

He laughed out loud, "Yeah, but not maybe, _defiantly_!" He agreed aloud. I laughed and blushed.

The blood had re-energized me and I felt better. The twins and Damien were laughing at what they had just seen and I gave them a stern look. I'd forgotten they were even here.

"Hey guys." I smiled.

"Hey there Z! You ok now?" Asked Damien as they walked up next to me.

"Yeah I'm good now." I replied.

"Good, I'm gonna give those bitches some damn _pain _to think about though." Said Shaunee.

"Yeah were gonna kick their skinny asses!" Erin mimicked her twin's anger.

"Guys, you're not hurting them." I said but again it wasn't me.

They rolled their eyes and Stark said, "I don't understand. They deserve to die at least!"

"No." I said in my strongest voice. They looked at me but said nothing else.

"I want to get up." I announced.

Darius looked at me, "that's really not a good idea priestess." He said.

"Probably. But I want to all the same." I said as I sat up and swung my legs around clinging to my sheet so I wouldn't be exposed and stood up. I did it too fast and got dizzy, I started to fall but Starks arms wrapped carefully around me so I didn't.

How did I do that? I thought. A minute ago I couldn't smile now I can stand? Again, what the hell?!

"Whoa!" Stark said as he caught me, "Easy tiger. Your… too… weak?" He asked questioningly at Darius with a shocked face.

He looked shocked too which _was_ rare, so did everybody else.

"Urm… that shouldn't be able to happen. Zoey how did you do that? How do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel fine, actually better than fine." I smiled.

"This isn't right, what's wrong with her?!" asked Stark worried.

"I really don't know." Darius answered honestly. "May I look at your wound again priestess?" He asked.

"Sure." I hopped back on the table and swiveled around to lie down.

Everyone's faces were astonished as they just, stared at me.

"So?" I asked feeling uncomfortable and fiddled with my sheet.

"Oh, yes of course." Darius broke from his trance and walked up to me.

He unclipped my bandage, sat me up and unwrapped it. He gasped with what he saw.

The wound was almost healed, definitely at the point where the stitches should be removed. Everyone else gasped too.

"What the hell?!" I said peering down. The gash wasn't bleeding but skin had covered it up mostly and wound around my stitches.

My breathing started to come in little pants. "What's wrong with me?! I cried out. When I looked up through my teary eyes I saw everyone gape at me.

"Your-face- That's some messed up shit." Said Shaunee.

"Why?! What's wrong now?!" I started to cry with worry.

"Your face is, normal again. Not a bruise or bust lip in sight." Damien whispered too amazed to speak.

"Holy shit! I swear her face was all bloody a minute ago!" Said Travis who was walking into the room with Hazel and Dale.

"Seriously, I saw it too." Said Jack in a choked voice.

"Ohmygod!" I cried hugging Stark tightly to my chest which didn't even hurt.

He smoothed my hair, "It's ok. We'll figure this out." He soothed.

I lay down again taking deep breaths and pulling up my sheets. "What is it?!" I asked.

"I really cannot say, but we should remove your stitches." Said Darius.

"Ok, quick before I heal over them." I insisted.

With a sharp nod he started getting his equipment.

"Ok we'll just go wait outside," said Damien breathlessly not taking his eyes away from my wound as he, the red fledglings, Jack, and the twins left.

Aphrodite stayed and just when Stevie Rae started turning I pulled her back. "No. please stay. You too Aphrodite and Stark." I asked.

Aphrodite snorted, "Yeah like I'm gonna leave you." I smiled at her.

"Of course," Said a smiling but worried Stevie Rae.

"We'll I'm not gonna leave you. _Ever_." Said Stark who bent and kissed me sweetly.

**So then is anyone confused yet? just wait foor the NEXT chappie :D I want 5 reviews or I wont upload tomorrow!!!!! :D :D :D**

**Lurvvvvv JadeeXbooks :D :D xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello y'all :D How are you doing?? this chapter is the CONFUSING one. I tried to make it as easy as possible for you to understand. If you dont just message me and I'll explain in the next authors note :D :D Anywayz review!!! :D :D :D lurvvvvvv ~Jade~**

**JadeeXbooks xoxoxox :D :D**

_Zoey_

Darius finished taking out my stitches in about five minutes. "Wow, I really don't understand this." Said Stark shaking his head.

"Nobody does, but we'll find out." I said shakily.

Darius walked to the sofa and picked up the medical equipment. "I'm going to go and put this away. Are you coming my beauty?" He asked Aphrodite.

"Yeah sure, coming." She replied.

She hopped off after him like a love struck cupid.

"I'll just go tell the others what happened. I'm sure they'll all be worryin' 'bout ya Z." She said with a smile. "You know I love you more than white bread don't ya?"

I smiled at her, "Of course."

Her smile turned into a cheesy grin as she bounced out the room happily.

That left me and Stark alone in the room with Nala. The ginger cat hopped up onto the end of my bed, did three turns then flopped down. She was asleep in seconds.

I chuckled then looked at Stark. His warm brown eyes where smiling at me. They looked like pools of melted chocolate and I soon found myself swimming in them.

"You ok now Z? Oh of course, I can tell. You feel..." But before he could answer I sat up, not caring when the sheet fell down, and kissed him. Hard. With everything I had, it was long and passionate. The sweet taste of his lips drew me closer, I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep him in place.

When we pulled back we were panting. He looked at my chest where a pale pink scar now stretched across my skin. He traced his fingers along it. "You really are amazing." He whispered.

I smiled as he looked up and he returned it. He stood up off my bed and started to pace, he had a slight frown.

I put on a bra and blue pull over that Stevie Rae placed on my bed when she brought in the medical stuff.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing. I just, can't understand how you can heal so _fast_." He explained.

"Me either. But I know we'll figure it out." I smiled.

He looked back at me with a smile which quickly disappeared when he looked into my eyes. He gasped and stepped back a few steps quickly. He looked panicked.

"Stark, what's—" He broke me off.

"Zoey! What's wrong?! Your eyes! Oh god. DARIUS!" He shouted.

"Stark?! What's wrong?! What's wrong with my eyes?" I asked getting worried by his expression. It was shocked, his eyes wide and mouth open.

"DARIUS! Come quick!!" He shouted ignoring my question.

Now I was getting pissed off. "Stark, what the hel—"

"What is it?! What's wrong—" Darius cut off as his eyes settled on mine. Aphrodite, Stevie Rae, Dale, Hazel, Travis, the twins and Damien all gasped and jumped back. Stevie Rae's short blond curls were quivering.

"What's wrong with me?!" I asked starting to cry.

Darius slowly shook his head in shock, "I don't know." He answered.

Aphrodite pushed through everyone, walked up to me and pulled out a mirror. Without blinking or taking her eyes from mine she held it up for me to look into.

My eyes were pure _black._ Blacker than coal, like my pupils had covered up my irises. "Oh, my, god," I breathed then started to hyperventilate.

"WHAT the _HELL!!" _I screamed. "What's wrong with me! There's something wrong with me! Help me! What's wrong with my eyes? What's wrong with my body?!" I cried.

Stark was at my side in an instant, pushing me carefully to lie down and stroking my hair. "Shhh, its ok your gonna be fine. Calm down, it'll be alright, just lie down." He soothed but it was panicked.

I closed my eyes as I lay there and tried to calm my heart.

"What do we do?" He asked somebody probably Darius.

"I have never witnessed, nor heard of anything like this before." Darius answered.

"Oh god," I whimpered.

"Do you know what it is Z? Has anything happened that was weird lately? What did the girls do?" Stevie Rae asked shakily.

"If those bitches did this I'm gonna—" Shaunee started but I cut her off.

"You're not gonna do anything!" I shouted. I didn't want to though. That reminded me of the feelings that are controlling me, like a person trying not to let me tell them. My weird mood swings, which are usually angry. But my mouth wouldn't let me tell them.

I pushed my mouth to open, "Yes I have noticed— NO! I haven't noticed anything!" The controlling part took over.

They all exchanged worried looks.

"Z, are you—" Erin started.

"I'm fine god damn it! I don't know how you can stand them." My taken over voice said randomly. _Don't know how you can stand them? _Someone is controlling what I say.

I could feel the person slowly starting to take over. Erin looked hurt, then worried. Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean I can't stand you! It's not me! I'm— I will get you all soon. I will rise again, with this body my soul shall be freed, the Tsi— No! This is my body! I will be freed! — HELP ME!" I screamed as the two people started to take over my mouth.

My friends were gaping at me. Stark and Darius looked at each other, "she's not crazy, she's just in shock. A lot of things have been happening." Stark insisted.

"Priestess, are you feeling ok?" He asked slowly whilst looking into my eyes, _he thinks I have gone mad_.

"NO! I'm being— I'm fine, — where is my Kalona?!" I shrieked.

Ohmygod. My mouth was being taken over by two people. Who are they? They obviously don't like each other.

"She's not crazy!" Stevie Rae said.

"Something's wrong with her though." Said Aphrodite.

_YES! _They were getting it. I forced myself to talk, "My mouth is being taken over!— No it's not I am myself, I'm sorry I'm acting strange, I'm just stressed— This is _my_ body and I want Kalona! My true love!"

"Zoey?" Asked Stark.

"She said her voice was being taken over!" Said Stevie Rae. Thank god she listens.

"Yes! — NO! — I own this body!!" The three of us argued for the mouth piece. Everyone must be soooooo confused.

"Oh shit!" Shouted Stevie Rae.

"What the HELL!" The twins said together.

"This is not good!" Said Damien.

"Zoey! Oh my god, are you ok?!" Stark cried pulling me into a hug.

"I'm fine! Just help me! — What do you think you are doing?!— Get away from me! I'm for Kalona not you! Where is he?!" A stolen voice asked whilst pushing Stark away.

"What do we do?" Stark asked with his eyes fixed on me.

"I don't know what this is. It sounds like two people are trying to take over Zoey's body. But that could only happen if a soul is trying to take over Zoey's, or in this case two. And by the sound of it, it's going to work. We need to find out whose souls are invading." Darius told everyone.

I laughed a totally evil laugh which I recognised even when it was done by my voice box.

"I know! The Tsi-sgili! Neferet is one!" I shouted to fast for them to stop me. "No I'm not I'm Zo— I want Kalona! This little girl is my reincarnation and I shall have him when my soul is complete with this body. He will restore me when I show him I have got inside!" The unknown person said.

The unknown person was A-ya. "It's A-ya!" I shouted.

Their faces where now just freaked out.

"A-ya and Neferet want Zoey's soul!" Stevie Rae shrieked.

"Who's A-ya?" asked Darius.

"The maiden created to lure Kalona so he was trapped in the earth. They love each other, Z must be her incarnate. Meaning Kalona wants her! That's why in her dreams he always calls her A-ya!" Stevie Rae explained.

"But the souls can only take over Zoey fully after they get inside her mind and body, which they have. Then somebody has to free them out so they possess the body fully. The only person alive right now who knows how is Kalona. He can get rid or free any of the three souls because his soul is locked in earth too, Neferet knew how to free the bodies without souls like she did for Kalona." Darius continued.

"That's why he always talks about setting her soul free in Zoey's dreams; He wants A-ya's soul to own Zoey's body!" Stark yelled. "No! This is Zoey's body! We have to stop this!"

"I know how we can tell when it's her speaking. Her eyes are black for Neferet, Brown for A-ya and browny green for Zoey." Said Aphrodite.

"Kalona is the only one who can stop it other than Zoey herself. But that would be virtually impossible." Said Darius.

"How can Zoey do it?" Stark asked.

"She can force out the souls, make them leave, but as I said it is very difficult and there are things that need to be done to achieve this." He told us.

"Tell me what I have to do." I said fast.

**Okay... anyone confused yet?? If not, good :D Ok press the GAWJUSS green button below to review! Lets try make 6 reviews this time!!!!!!! But I will :still upload tomorrow anywayz cause I love ya :D :D :D**

**Lurvvvvvvv JadeeXbooks :D :D xox**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okayyyyy.... CHAPTER 23!! yay! I'm glad you aren't confused and for my reviews! :D This isn't an important chapter just a small filler :D The next chappie is VERY important and will play a major part in my story, I will post that tomorrow :D :D xoxox **

**I want to thank these reviewers,**

**vampluver19, You rock and always give amzing reviews on every chapter!**

**XxOuTCAstOfLiFExX, For the kool reviews and messages, (Also for telling me if the sneek peeks are ok ;D)**

**dariannstark, ****MidnightRain10, bookfreak201, Stark'sGirl, vampiregirl101, vamp1001, Mrs James Stark, Beatrizlins61, Vamp-Fantasy-girl, lovestruck12, Laciie Stark, and Nyx's chosen one **for the awsome reviews :D :D,

**The Dreamer16, for the advice :) thx! :D**

**THX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you all :D xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox Enjoy... **

**Lurv ~Jade~ JadeeXbooks xox :D**

_Zoey_

"It would be very difficult, virtually impossible." Darius told me.

"What can I do?" I asked. I had pushed A-ya and Neferet away for a while. They were strong souls but I was still the strongest, for now anyway.

"Well, you would probably have to make a circle for your elements. Secondly Kalona would have to be there." He explained.

_Kalona had to be there! Oh, hell no._ "Why does Kalona have to be there?! He'll never let A-ya's soul be destroyed!"

"That is why this is impossible. Kalona has to be there to say the words, only he knows from being trapped, to get rid of them. The only way you can succeed your quest would be just after he finishes speaking the words, force A-ya and Neferet out before he can push one in. But your soul would be at risk. And the chances are you would not be faster to push them out than Kalona can get them in." Darius looked down gravely.

I looked at Stark. His skin was pulled tight with tension and so was his jaw. His eyes were fuming and flashing a dangerous red. This must be really hard for him, he had only been my warrior a few days and I knew already that if he failed my protection it would kill him or hurt him so it's close. Like his soul had been ripped out.

"Stark," I whispered and reached out for him. "I'm gonna be ok, I can do it." I smiled.

He turned and when his eyes met mine all of our troubles just went away. He relaxed and smiled in return flashing his bad boy smile. "I don't doubt you for a second my lady," He brushed his fingers down my cheek, "but I can't let you, I can't let you be at risk."

"But you just said you don't doubt me, so there is no risk for you to worry about." I smiled and reached my hand up to keep his against my cheek. I rested my head in his hand.

He chuckled, _'you are really stubborn you know that?' _

'_Yes, I believe I have been told once or twice.' _I laughed back.

He sighed, "I guess that is the only way to get rid of them. But I am coming with you." He compromised but didn't look happy.

"Yes, of course you can come." I smiled. "What would I do without my big handsome warrior to protect me?"  
He smiled a completely hot bad boy smile and replied, "Who _knows _what could happen."

Ughh, he was sooooooo hot. With his chocolate brown eyes looking into mine with such affection that my heart began to hyperventilate. His soft blonde brown hair was messy looking but it made him look even _more _hot. I couldn't help but smile back at his gorgeous face.

My heart stammered when he brushed his fingers down my cheek, tempting me. I forgot about my friends in the room with us and focused only on him as he slowly lowered his head. Now I was seriously hyperventilating, my heart pounded against my chest like a bull in full charge mode.

Just before his lips touched my lips I blacked out.

_Stark_

"That is why this is impossible. Kalona has to be there to say the words, only he knows from being trapped, to get rid of them. The only way you can succeed your quest would be just after he finishes speaking the words, force A-ya and Neferet out before he can push one in. But your soul would be at risk. And the chances are you would not be faster to push them out than Kalona can get them in." Darius explained and then looked down mournfully.

I clamped my jaw together. I knew my eyes would be flashing a dangerous red with my rage. Why Zoey? Why did she have to go through pain time after time and all I can do is watch. Wasn't it my job to protect her? I really made an ass outta this warrior business. Should I have pledged myself to protect her when I can't? When I thought it over I realized if she accepted it equaled love. She wouldn't have accepted if she didn't love me, she gave me her heart for safe keeping the night I became her warrior. And I have to do my best to protect that heart and trust her with my own, 'cause she certainly had it, even if she didn't know it yet.

I love her with a passion.

"Stark," She whispered and touched my arm. "I'm gonna be ok, I can do It."

I turned to see her face smiling. When I met her warm brown green eyes they calmed me and all my worries slipped from my mind. I flashed her favorite smile in return, her mind told me that every time I did it. She obviously didn't know I knew and she called it my _bad boy_ smile which made me laugh every time. "I don't doubt you for a second my lady" I said whilst brushing my fingers down her delicate cheek, "but I can't let you, I can't let you be at risk." And it was the truth.

"But you just said you don't doubt me, so there is no risk for you to worry about." She said and smiled as she twisted my words against me. She reached her hand up to keep mine against her cheek and rested here head in my hand.

I chuckled at her, _'you are really stubborn you know that?' _

'_Yes, I believe I have been told once or twice.' _She laughed back.

I sighed, "I guess that is the only way to get rid of them. But I am coming with you." Though I didn't like this plan one bit it had to be done.

"Yes, of course you can come." She smiled. "What would I do without my big handsome warrior to protect me?" She said playfully.  
I smiled the _bad boy_ smile and replied, "Who _knows _what could happen." Just as playfully.

I looked into eyes which were so beautiful and couldn't decide if they wanted to be green or brown so settled with a mix. She smiled at me, her soft, full lips curving up tempting me.

I brushed my fingers down her cheek, but it didn't ease my hunger. I forgot about everyone in the room with us and slowly lowered my head.

I was about to touch my lips to hers when she blacked out. I caught her before she could hit the ground "Zoey!" I called in surprise. I rested her on my lap while I knelt on the floor.

"Zoey!" I called again and shook her gently. "Why did she faint?" I asked looking up at Darius.

"It seems she has hyperventilated." He replied.

"Why though?" I asked as Stevie Rae, the twins, the gay boys and Aphrodite crowded round her with their hands on their knees bending over her with frowns creasing their foreheads.

I laid her carefully on the floor and did the same as them looking over her from beside her head.

Before Darius could answer Zoey's eyes fluttered open and I realized why she hyperventilated. She looked up at me with a confused expression.

"Jeez Z, I know I'm good looking, tempting and just an amazing kisser but you don't have to faint because of it." I laughed as her confusion became embarrassment and pink blush spread across her cheeks.

The twins shook with laughter as I helped her up.

"Shut up. I did not faint for that reason. I'm just stressed." She lied. Yeah right, had she forgotten I can read her mind?

"_Okay._" I said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

She lifted her chin high playfully and said, "It's your fault. You should have kissed me quicker."

I laughed at her amusing sentence, "don't worry, I'll remember next time." And kissed her jaw.

She laughed too. Aphrodite then in her stuck up manner said, "ughh, can't you keep your hands off each other for just two minutes?" She suddenly gasped and jumped back. Her face was tight when she said, " Well, you're gonna have to cause Z, your coming with me. Fast, nobody else."

She pulled Zoey out of my arms before anyone could protest and dragged her from the room.

What was that about?

**Come on guys lets reach 70 reviews!! :D :D lurvvvv JadeeXbooks :D xox**


	24. Chapter 24

**YAY! I love allllll my reviews thanks sooo much! Anyway I love my riddle in this chapter, (Aphrodite says it :D) :D :D :D and I made 70 REVIEWS! yayayayayayay! come on lets get 80!! :D anywayzzz enjoy the new chapter! especially the Zoey and Starkness...... :D **

**lurvvv JadeeXbooks :D :D :D XoXoX**

_Zoey_

Aphrodite pulled me out of Starks strong arms, may I say with_out _my permission, and was now leading me through the tunnels to her room. Behind a large pink sheet was a huge double bed with fancy pink quilts, someone had painted the walls light baby pink, and there was a carpet so soft my feet went to sleep.

"Aphrodite, how the hell did you get all this? And why don't I have those privileges?" I asked.

"Answer to the first question, when Stevie Rae looked all nasty and smelt like the wrong end of a pig I gave her my credit card and told her to do the place up. But whilst you were doing something I made her make sure there was a room set up that was good enough for someone like me. Just incase ya know? Answer to your second question, you are not as privileged as me." She replied.

I blinked at her because I couldn't think of a reply. "What do you want anyway?"

"I almost had a vision then, you know when I gasped? Yeah, sometimes I get a flash image just before I'm about to get a vision. I didn't want to have one alone and you are the best person to come." She said.

"Ok, well, when will it—?" She interrupted me by yelping and raising her hands to her eyes in pain. She stumbled back a few steps and nearly fell over a silver make-up box. "Aphrodite! Are you ok?!"I asked.

"I'm fine, my eyes hurt that's all. And I can't see!!" She said with her hand still pressed against her eyes.

I guided her to sit on the bed with me on my knees in front of her. And then I smelt it.

The deliciously sweet smell of blood filled my senses and caused my mouth to water. "Aphrodite.. are you... bleeding?" I asked.

She took her hands from her eyes to stare at me, but I gasped myself out of my trance with the blood when I saw her eyes.

They were glazed over with blood, which was a deep red like burgundy. Her pupils couldn't be seen.

"I don't know cause I can't fuckin see!" She retorted.

"Your eyes, they're—"

"Oh that's why you smell blood. It's been happening recently with visions, I don't know why."

"You've been having visions?" I asked.

"Just one. Over and over and fucking over again, it's getting on my nerves." She said and then shrieked.

"NO! No it hurts! No, NOO!" She screamed whilst rolling around the bed in agony of what she was seeing.

"NO! Thou hunter shall not be thy hunter, thou hunter shall be hunted!" She screamed. "Thou hunter shall not be thy hunter, thou hunter shall be hunted!" She shouted again and again. I decided to write the things down. I found a piece of pink paper and a pencil from on her mirror table and wrote it down.

"Calm down Aphrodite!" I said after I finished writing, I tried to hold her still. "Calm down! It's only a vision! You're not really there!" Whatever she was seeing was scaring the poopie out of her.

Her screaming turned to whimpering as she mumbled to herself, she had deep red tears rolling freely down her cheeks. I strained my ears to hear her.

"Will rise again, the hunters will be hunted. A blood moon and siblings, pure and true, dragon's fierce breath, a twister's cause, the blood of luck, liquid ice, burgundy eyes, advice from the dark equals light, the marked, betrayed, chosen and untamed shall become the hunted!" She recited twice in mumbles, I quickly wrote it down.

"Re-incarnates are proven untrue, lies and envy will fall, the rumoured are allies and will be formed, the wise the fight and the noble. Dark feathers are ruffled and abominations are further to be created or prevented."

She was gasping for her breath by the end of her speech.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's alright." I soothed as I finished writing the last few words.

"It's over, I still can't see but it hurts," She whimpered. Her eyes were squeezed shut and blood was leaking out the gap.

"Open your eyes." I told her.

When she did there was an improvement. The blood had thinned to a layer of pinky red and I could see her irises outline.

"I can see a little more now, ouch, what a pain in the ass." She complained slowly turning back to normal.

"I wonder what that all meant. What did you see?" I asked.

"I just saw flashes of images, I couldn't make anything out though." She replied. "So what the hell was the point? I mean I heard voices though." She answered.

"Yeah, you were saying it out loud, do you remember it? If you don't I wrote it down. Here," I passed her the sheet of perfumed paper.

"I remember, I can't forget for some reason. When my eyes bleed like that I hear voices but don't see anything. And then I can't forget the voices until they have been _'for filled'._" She said whilst curving her fingers into quotation marks. "It sucks to be psychic." She frowned.

I laughed, "Do you know what any of it means?" I asked.

"No, but what I do know is that my hair is a mess, my make-up is ruined and I need to sort it out _right_ now." She said when her eyes had just a thin, filmy pink layer of blood on them. She stood up and walked into her on-suite bathroom. I followed her in to find a room too large for a bathroom with a shower, sink, toilet and one of those things you stand behind to get dressed. Above the sink was a mirror with two shelves at either side _covered_ with make-up tubes and pots. The floor was made up of large white tiles and the walls had a light blue paint with patterns like curly waves in silver along the bottom. I bet Alex painted it.

Wow. Nice preparation Aphrodite.

She was stood in front of the mirror and was re-doing her make-up. I could see her reflection.

"Ughh, look at the state of me. I look like an Albino with these red eyes." She complained.

She still looked unbelievably gorgeous with her eyes like that. "Aphrodite, your looks are one in a million. You're too pretty to complain about your looks." I told her honestly.

"Don't say that!" She said with a slight frown, she didn't drag her eyes from the mirror though.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't say my looks are one in a million." She answered.

"Why? That's a compliment." I asked confused.

She sighed, "If my looks are one in a million that means 1000 people in China alone have my good looks." She replied.

I laughed out loud. "Aphrodite.... You... make... me... laugh." I snickered.

'_What's so funny?'_ Asked Stark through his thoughts.

'_Haha nothing, Aphrodite's just being her funny, snobby self.' _I told him.

'_Haha tell me later, that is if she's letting you out? I do want you back ya know. What's it all about anyway?'_ He asked.

'_I'll tell you later. I'm coming back now.' _

'_I'll meet you half way.' _He replied.

"Okay then Aphrodite, I'm gonna go to bed and see if I can figure this out." I announced heading for the pink sheet.

"Kay, cya." She replied with a stretch. "I think I'll go get my hunk of a vamp and have me some alone time." She told me unnecessarily.

"_Thanks for that." _I said sarcastically.

"You welcome, don't think I don't know about you and Stark by the way. You're not escaping _those_ details." She smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.

"Oh _please. _Don't lie, we'll talk tomorrowz. Cya." She said and turned back to her mirror.

I rolled my eyes and walked out into the tunnel. After about three steps I was suddenly in Starks arms. "Hey!" I laughed as he picked me up to carry me bridal style.

"Hello hot vampire priestess." He replied with a totally H-O-T smile.

I almost fainted again, "Uh-oh, I forgot, I shouldn't waste any time in kissing you, that isn't a hard rule to go by." He bent down as I giggled and kissed me warmly.

His lips exploded with passion and heat as they moved with mine.

Before I knew it we had returned to our room. I laid me on the bed and carried on kissing me, his kisses were surreal and wonderful! They made me feel tingly and fuzzy inside. His hand cupped my neck whilst the other pressed against the small of my back holding me closer.

He moaned and lifted my top over my head as I did his. He lifted me by the waist so he lay on top of me and pulled of his jeans, kicking them across the room. He trailed kisses from the bottom of my stomach up over my breasts, up my chest and up to my neck where he kissed under my ear, it sent shivers of joy down my spine.

I giggled because his fingers traced up my stomach, tickling me, and cupped my breasts. I moaned at what he did with them. He moaned too and bit into my neck.

"Ohhhh," I moaned in happiness as my blood ran into his mouth.

"mmm..." He enjoyed it just as much.

As our imprint grew stronger, so did our lust for each other. I pushed down his boxers with my feet and wrapped my legs around him. With one hand he pulled mine off so were equally bare.

When he finished drinking he slid into me causing me to gasp. He kissed my lips with sweet passion, like fruit juice mixed with blood. He licked my wound to stop the bleeding and kissed me again as we moved together.

His kisses were mixed with my blood, it was sweet and suited the kiss well. He pulled back a little to look into my eyes, my blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth so I pulled my head up to meet his and licked it off.

He laughed and said, "You are amazing."

"So are you." I said with a kiss between each word.

"I know that." He replied cockily.

We laughed and kissed and then kissed some more, then did things that would frighten some people...

**Teehee :D If you figure out the riddle thing dont put it in a reveiw or everyone else will know! But still reveiw :D :D :D :D :D**

**Luv JadeeXbooks :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D XoXoXoXoX**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone! Thx for the really GREAT reviews :) One person though I do not thank, :D :D haha I really dislike nasty reviewers dont you? I dont mind them giving advise or nice comments but she was just plain nasty, not metioning names KELSEY. or 'JadeeXbooks HATER' which ever you prefer. I'm surprised you even took the time to comment. anway I love everyone else!! XoX JadeeXbooks :D :D**

**Jade xx**

_Zoey_

The next morning I woke up, it was _bliss._Heaven on earth. Wrapped in Starks arms, lying across his chest. Its every girl's dreams. I sighed contently and closed my eyes at the fact he was my warrior forever when I heard the door click open.

I was still half asleep so I couldn't be bothered to look who it was, I was curious, so I ignored them wondering what they want.

"Shhh, don't wake them up!" I heard Shaunee as they giggled. I recognised them as Aphrodite, Shaunee, Meg, Kim and Erin.

"I knew it! I knew it I knew it I knew it!!" Aphrodite exclaimed in whispers. "I knew they did it!" She laughed.

"Shut up Aphrodite! Your gonna wake them up!" Erin said.

"Don't think you can tell me what to do you—"

Aphrodite was interrupted by Shaunee, "don't say shit to us you hag from hell!"

The 'hag from hell' bit was said by the twins in unison.

"Guys! Your gonna wake them! This is no time for your,"

"Stupid arguments." Finished Meg. They reminded me _sooooo_ much of the twins. "Anyway, I don't think we should be in here should we?"

"Oh do something fun for once." Said Aphrodite.

"Look at her hair!" Said Erin with a laugh.

Shaunee laughed too, "He must be riding her hard!" they said at the same time.

I could just see them dancing and grinding at that in my head now. Everyone, yes, even Aphrodite, laughed.

"Mmm, he's H-O-T! Just need to pull that sheet down a bit more." Said Shaunee.

"Yeah, if he wasn't Z's he'd be mine!" Replied Erin in the same tone.

"Cause he's mighty _fiiine_!" Said Shaunee.

They giggled at their unintentional rhyme. "Bless them, maybe we should leave, they look tired." Said Meg.

"No wonder!" Said Kim.

They were all in fits of hushed giggles.

"Her hair _is _messy though. It must be good. I'm betting it's an amazing experience." Said Kim.

"They look comfy, ughh look at his arm around her." Erin said.

"And his cute ruffled hair." Agreed Shaunee.

They all sighed and then giggled about it.

"She is _sooooo_ not getting out _these _details." Aphrodite announced, I didn't have a choice.

"No way of getting outta this one, she's tellin us _today_." Agreed Shaunee

"Nu-uh." Erin said.

They all agreed on that, I suppressed a sigh.

"We should go before they wake up." Meg said.

"Yeah your right, before they wake up." Said Kim.

"Too late." I told them.

I opened my eyes and saw Meg and Kim look down and went red in shame, the twins laughed and Aphrodite looked smug.

"How long have you been awake?" Asked Erin.

"Long enough to hear you come in." I answered.

"Sorry," Said Meg.

"I knew it!!! I told you I knew and I did!" Aphrodite exclaimed making Stark stir.

"Mph, Zoeyyyyy." He mumbled in his sleep then went back to lightly snoring.

The twins giggled but muffled them with their sleeves and Meg said, "aww! He's dreaming about you!"

They all chimed 'awww's'.

"Shhh! You're gonna wake him up!" I whispered sternly.

"I knew it!!! I knew it I said I did and I was right. You had sex!" Aphrodite said.

"Yes, yes you were right now what do you want?" I asked.

"Aphrodite wanted to see if it was true so we just came along." Replied Shaunee.

"And it was totally worth it!!" Erin agreed through snickers.

"Shut up and get out!" I told them.

Aphrodite sighed, "Okay, but details later? That's not a question. But I got one for you to answer now how good is it?" She asked.

"Ugh, too good. He's _sooooo _hot, he kisses so sweetly, yet still full of passion, best _ever! _I mean it's—" I stopped my rambling when I realised what I was talking about and blushed. "I'll talk later, right now I'm enjoying it." I laid my head back down on his chest.

"Okay then, cya!" Said Aphrodite as she walked out trailed by the gang who mumbled byes.

I sighed and closed my eyes again. I felt Starks fingers move gently up and down my bare back and realised he must be awake. I smiled.

"Morning gorgeous." He said with a voice like chocolate, "How was your night?" He asked.

I laughed, "Morning, and it was the best ever." I replied.

"Really? What did you do?" He said playfully.

I playfully hit him on the chest, "Hey did you just hear that conversation?" I asked.

"What the one where I'm a sex god, _sooooo_ hot and have kisses that are sweet but passionate? Yeah I did." He smiled when I looked up at him.

I smiled as my cheeks went red. He laughed and tilted my head up with his fingers so he could kiss me, like melted chocolate, sweet and seductive. "Mmm," I moaned.

He smiled against my lips and we pulled away. He stroked my hair and said, "I guess we should get up." He smiled, kissed me again, and got up to get dressed.

We walked out hand in hand to find nobody in the kitchen. We walked through the blue sofa room into the pink sofa room where we found _everyone _sitting. Domino, Ivy, and Trinity were sitting on the sofa with their hands behind their backs. Ivy looked pissed, Dale held her hands back and kept her still. Shane held a bored looking Domino, and Travis held Trinity who was staring at Cyrus with an expression full of hate. I wonder why? I was too busy to worry about that because Stark was getting ready to lunge at them.

He hissed and crouched down, about to leap, but I grabbed his t-shirt and yanked it back, it didn't move him but let him know I disagreed, but I really didn't. But I'm glad Neferet or A-ya yanked him back because I wanted to do it myself.

Another mood swing of anger. I wonder why that is?

Maybe Neferet has an influence on my emotions too. She would want to kill them now if she were me. If that's true A-ya would be able to too right? That would explain why I've had an extra pull towards Kalona.

"_Yeah maybe that's the reason."_ Stark agreed through my thoughts. _"So I can kill them?" _He asked like a child. I laughed.

"_Nope. I want to. But you can help_" I smiled at him.

"_Ok,"_ He replied.

I faced the girls and asked them simply, "Why did you do this?"

They looked at each other nervously. "Your gonna die soon if you don't explain." I told them.

Ivy looked disturbed by this, she suddenly started to cry. I scowled at her, not giving her sympathy.

"Trinity told us,-Sniff- you would die, -Sniff- and we would be in charge again, -Sniff- with one of our own kind to lead us, -Sniff- if we did it. We don't like you -Sniff- so we agreed, -Sniff- And now we're gonna die!" She wailed.

"Who was going to be the leader?" I asked, but I already guessed it was Trinity.

Ivy's slim pale finger rose up in a different direction. Before she could point fully a force hit her so hard she flew across the room and was pinned up against the wall by Trinity. "Traitor!" She yelled and bit into her neck. Ivy screamed and then in one swift movement, Trinity turned Ivy's head to the side breaking her neck and beheaded her. Trinity let Ivy's body flop to the floor with her head which rolled to my feet.

I choked back the vomit which had risen to my throat as Stark pulled me into his arms so I couldn't see. I hid in his arms with my eyes squeezed shut.

"No!" Buck's voice broke as he ran towards Ivy's mangled corpse. Buck was angry at what Ivy had done to me but still loved her dearly.

"No," He breathed, he sobbed as his eyes turned red.

We looked up to see Trinity, her mouth surrounded by blood, it slashed all over her face. Her hands were blood soaked too. She wasted no time and to quick for anyone to do anything, she ran towards Dale who held Domino, and smacked his arms away. One made a cracking sound. Stevie Rae hissed and ran at her, but it was too late, the two girls ran down the tunnel's where the exit was.

Before they were out of sight I raised my arms and said "Wind come to me," As soon as I felt the cool breeze surround me I commanded it, "Bring them to me!"

It shot off down the tunnel and was just about to reach them when it hit an invisible barrier. It had purple electric waves run across it with the impact of the wind.

Wind re-bounded and shot back to me making me fly back and hit the tunnel wall. I through my head back at the impact and yelped before falling to the floor. I saw Domino and Trinity pause to look back at us, laugh, and then run off before grey spots caused by the impact to my head, yet again took over my vision.

**What ya think guys?? Love ya'll!! ;D XoX**

**:D :D :D :D :D :D**

**~Jade~ xxxxxxxx :D xxxxxxxxxxxxx :D xxxxxxxxxxx :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi everyone how are you today? Ok i'm not to sure with this chappie... Well just tell me if its ok :D I'll upload tomorrow:D Thankyou for the reviews! we reached 80 now! lets try and make 90!!! OMG soon I might reach 100 :D :D EEEK! Teehee :D**

**Lurvvv ****JadeeXbooks :D :D :D XoX **

_Zoey_

I heard growling, deep and violent. It sounded like an animal, one that was captured from the wild.

I opened my eyes after seconds of being knocked out by the force of my body hitting the wall. The growling stopped, "Zoey! Are you ok?" Stark asked pulling me into his arms.

"Yeah, ooh, ouch, blood rush." I said as blood filled my head making me dizzy.

He kissed my cheek and mumbled angrily to himself, it was barely audible, "...Should have caught her. Stupid, stupid—"

I interrupted his mindless babble, "Stark, come on. There was no way _anybody _could have caught me. Anyway I'm fine." I insisted scanning my arms and legs to prove it.

"Hey, I wonder why she can heal fast." Kim said.

"Maybe it's something to do with Neferet and A-ya." Damien interjected.

"Yeah but what?" said Erin.

"I know! Neferet was a healer! She can heal herself so she must be healing me, well her." I said.

"Yes, I think you're right Z." Damien nodded appreciatively then a frown dinted his brow, probably because he didn't think of it first.

Our attention was brought back to the present when we heard a sob full of pain and anguish.

Buck was smothered over Ivy's headless corpse waiting for her to come back. "Spirit, come to me," I asked walking over to Buck. I felt peace and tranquillity swirl around me as placed my hand on his shoulder. "Go to Buck, help ease his pain,"

The tight muscles in his back relaxed a little and his panting turns slower. His cries became soft sobs that stabbed at my heart.

"Come on Buck, you can't cling to her forever. Let go." Shane urged gently. All the females in the room myself included were crying now, Buck's face was crumpled up in pain and his body looked limp and lifeless. It was heartbreaking to see someone lose someone they love, even if it was Ivy.

The men looked strong and were caring for the girls, soothing them. But you could tell they wanted to cry too.

Sam pulled Buck away gently and gave him a man hug. With a pat on their backs they separated and Buck said, "I'll be in our— my room." Tears welled in his eyes as he ran back to his room like lightning.

We all sat, Shane with Meg on his knee, Travis with Hazel on his, on the sofa. Whilst everyone else sat on the floor, either leaning or holding hands with their loved ones.

A thought brought me up short and stopped my sobbing. I wiped my tears away and said, "Hey what was that force that stopped wind and sent in back to me so I flew back?"I asked.

"I'm not sure. Nothing can do that, maybe Trinity or Domino had a secret affinity to shield themselves or whoever from others affinities." Darius answered.

"I haven't noticed them having any so it must have been a well kept secret. I can't believe Domino would be so... so evil." Felix choked. "I think I have to say it's over between us." He looked down gravely.

"It'll be ok Felix," Shaunee soothed rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"I'm gonna go check on Buck," Erin said standing up and walking the same way as him.

Felix and Shaunee? Buck and Erin? It's too early to tell but I think maybe something more than friendship might be blossoming there. This reminded me of Stevie Rae and Dale...

Everyone looked so depressed. Phoenix looked shocked, angry and devastated at her best friend. She just stared at the wall with a tight jaw, Wolf was trying to get her guard down but she wasn't moving.

Poor Decima looked fragile in Sam's arms. Her beautiful Dark ginger curls quivered on her shoulders as she sobbed lightly.

She wasn't at all like Ivy, probably didn't even like her much, but she still cried for her. Unlike Decima I didn't cry for both Buck and Ivy, I cried for Buck alone. It must be horrible to lose the one you love most (even if she's a heartless bitch). I couldn't even _begin_ to imagine losing Stark let alone before my eyes.

After about ten minutes we had all calmed down and moved into the blue sofa room. Shane and Cooper stayed behind to take care of Ivy's body... and head. We began small talking. We got talking about how to get rid of my invading soul problem. It took our minds off the Buck and Ivy situation.

"But how do we get to Kalona without being attacked or letting him say the words and push A-ya's soul in before you can push out?" Damien asked whilst rubbing soothing circles on Jack's back. Jack's eyes were red rimmed from tears.

"Kalona won't attack me, because I'm A-ya, sort of. And hopefully, if I tell him not too, he'll not harm you either. But I'm not sure how to push the souls out before he gets one in." I admitted.

"You can do it Z, you'll figure it out, you always do." Jack choked out and smiled.

"Thanks Jack, I sure do hope so." I replied. Figuring things out reminded me of Aphrodite's voice riddle.

I pulled out the crumpled piece of paper which I'd written the words on and began scanning it.

"What's that?" Stark asked peering at the riddle.

"Aphrodite said this when she had her vision. Well, her eyes covered over with blood so she couldn't see anything, and she didn't get a vision, she heard voices '_of the future_'" I explained. "She gets voice visions now too. And this is what she said," I passed him the paper and everyone crowded around to get a look.

_Thou hunter shall not be thy hunter, thou hunter shall be hunted!_

_Will rise again, the hunters will be hunted. A blood moon and siblings, pure and true, dragon's fierce breath, a twister's cause, the blood of luck, liquid ice, burgundy eyes, advice from the dark equals light, the marked, betrayed, chosen and untamed shall become the hunted!_

_Re-incarnates are proven untrue, lies and envy will fall, the rumoured are allies and will be formed, the wise the fight and the noble. Dark feathers are ruffled and abominations are further to be created or prevented._

"Hmm... I really don't know." Stark said helpfully.

Everyone shook their heads when they couldn't figure it out. I sighed, "Oh well, I'll try again later." I folded it back up and shoved it in my back pocket frustrated.

"Aphrodite, Stevie Rae, Shaunee, Kim, Meg, any _girls_ want to come back to my room. We need a day to ourselves I think." I smiled as most nodded.

"Hey, I think you'll need a big, strong warrior's protection on this _'sleepover'._" Stark said playfully.

I laughed, it was a tempting idea... "No, chance, girls _only_, although it would be nice." I said truthfully and laughed whilst he wound his arms around my waist and kissed my neck tempting me further.

"Well, that's just too bad." He said.

I giggled, "Hey, no fair!" I pushed him away a little, playfully. He knew how to lighten everyone's mood.

He released me and I gave him one last kiss before heading towards the door. "Come on girls, let's talk boys." I laughed along with everyone as they followed.

Phoenix stayed behind, "I think I'll just go to my room thanks. I just, need a minute." I could hear the pain and betrayal in her voice. I could also hear the tears that tightened her throat and threatened to overflow.

"That's fine," I said softly with a smile. She took Wolf's hand and pulled him past me. They both smiled tightly and nodded with respect.

We walked back to my room and sat crossed legged all over. Erin came in after a minute when we all got settled.

Everyone was talking about the event's that had gone on the past few days and how much they were worrying about Buck, Felix and Phoenix. I wanted to lighten the mood, lift off some stress so I said, "I have a question."

They focused on me, "Stevie Rae, you and Dale huh?" I waggled my eye brows and smiled.

She blushed and let a small smile across her face, "I don't know what y'all talking bout." She said as our eyes all looked at her with suspicion.

"I think you do." I laughed, "He _is _cute Stevie Rae," I pushed.

"Yeah he's mighty cute, and he's good to me. Boy's got a kind heart." She admitted with a grin you would expect to see on a little girl when she gets a lolly pop.

"Yeah he's _fine,_" Shaunee said.

"Yeah with his tousled brown hair, he is H-O-T." Erin agreed.

"He is a kind boy, if I was you, I would go for it." Meg said followed by agreeing nods.

"I think I will." Stevie Rae laughed.

The day passed by in a blur and I wondered what Stark had been doing. We said our good byes and they left. I flopped back on the bed facing the ceiling and let out a huge breath. So many problems.

I made a mental list,

Have to get rid of invading souls,

Have to figure out Aphrodite's annoying voice riddle,

Have to find out where Trinity and Domino are, what their plans are, and their allies.

Have to get Kalona to say magic words and push out A-ya and Neferet before he can push one in,

Have to defeat Kalona once and all.

Jeez, my life was a mess at the moment.

I closed my eyes puzzled. I pulled out the riddle and started to decipher it. Maybe it would help this mess.

I sighed in frustration when nothing came to me, when a voice made me jump, "Hello Zoeybird."

I looked up startled to see Nyx in a tinkling midnight blue, floor length dress. Her hair so black it shined purple like a crow's feathers.

"Nyx!" I exclaimed. "Oh Nyx, please help me. This riddle is so confusing." I frowned.

"Dear one it is simple. Remember what I told you when you were first marked?" She asked in a silk voice.

I shook my head, she told me many things. "I told you light does not always equal good as dark does not always equal evil." She explained, "In your riddle one sentence reads '_advice from the dark equals light' _does it not?"

I nodded. "And what is most dark? You can figure that one out yourself." She told me. "Now then '_Re-incarnates are proven untrue,' _That one will be explained in time." She said.

I was going to find out in time. _Frustrating!!_

"'_pure and true' _think of the only thing that is pure and true. It's all around you Zoeybird, your warrior bares the strongest, and the riddle may refer to him."

Ah, she's explaining what I need to do to figure out the riddle, not telling me what it means. Although she probably knows.

"'_A blood moon and siblings_,' heads of friends bare the truth of this sentence." She said. What did that mean? My friends knew in their heads? Hmm...

She smiled as she explained the riddle _using_ riddles. URrrRRGH! It really is frustrating my job.

"'_A twister's cause,' _Well, that's simple, what is a twister? '_Liquid ice,' _What is ice's liquid form?" She laughed, "And '_a dragons fierce breath,'_ what do dragons breath?" She asked me.

I was storing all the information and clues in my head so I could think about it later, so I didn't think about her question, just let her carry on.

"'_The blood of Luck,'_ Hmm, this one may be tricky for you. It does not mean _'lucky blood,'_ It means the blood of someone." She smiled again when my face blanked.

"Who has burgundy eyes? The voice box to this riddle." She told me, "_'the marked, betrayed, chosen and untamed shall become the hunted!' _Who has been all of those things?" She carried on, "'_lies and envy will fall,'_ The one who envy's the future hunted, and lied and still does to this day is the person who will fall."

"'_The rumoured are allies, the wise, the fight, and the noble,'_ you may have unknown allies in Kalona's border. My dear friends indeed represent those words well." She explained for me then her face turned stern, "'_Dark feathers are ruffled and abominations are further to be created or prevented.'_ It is obvious who these dark feathers belong to, and the abominations can be prevented if you succeed, if not there will be more created." She told me and with that she said, "Be careful in your choices, dear Zoeybird. They can make a very new world in either of your paths, be sure to choose the right one."

Her image flickered and wavered, "But Nyx! What if I don't choose right?!" I asked stepping up off the bed.

"I have faith in you u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya," She stroked her hand down the side of my cheek and disappeared.

I sat on the floor for a minute and mulled over her confusing explanations.

Of course! A dragons fierce breath is fire, a twisters cause is wind, liquid ice is water! Duh! How stupid am I? Damien, Shaunee and Erin where them.

But that means earth should be there shouldn't it ? Stevie Rae? Maybe she was under a different part. I scanned the poem for something that could be Stevie Rae, after 5 minutes I got it. A blood moon and siblings! The red crescent on her head! That's what Nyx meant by my friends heads. The siblings bit must mean the red fledglings.

I let out a breath of relief, we were getting somewhere finally!

Now pure and true? Something surrounding me and Stark bares the most Nyx said. _Love_. Stark had the most love for me! I could have cried.

Ok so, so far Stevie Rae, Damien, the twins, Stark and the red fledglings were going to help me. Now, let's figure out the rest.

**Watchya think?? LURVVV JadeeXbooks XOXOXOXOX xxx :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**HELOOOO :D OMG I reached 90 reviews!! Thx sooo much :D Eeeek that 100 mark is close!!! OMG OMG OMG I love you all :D This is the longest chapter yet... :D over 3000 words :) A lot happens in this sooo enjoy it!!!!!! :D :D :D xx**

**JadeeXbooks :D :D :D XoXoXoX XOXOXOX xxx**

_Zoey_

The blood of luck? What the hell did that mean? The blood of someone called _Luck_?! I didn't know about anybody called— ah wait, of course. Heath Luck.

I'd forgotten about Heath, his name brought tears to my eyes. To win this battle I needed Heaths help.

These thoughts reminded me of my grandma. Oh no, she was still with sister Mary Angela the kind nun who ran the charity street cats. I remembered last seeing gran's weak body. Limp and lifeless from the crash caused by a stupid raven mocker.

I ran out the room planning to go find a signal for my phone, when I opened the door I ran straight into Stark.

"Whoa," He said as his arms steadied me, "What's wrong Z?" He looked into my eyes.

"I need to find a phone signal, I-I forgot to ring my gran—" I suddenly started to cry, my poor grandma, poor _Heath_. What I'd put him through was horrible and now I need to ask him for help.

"Hey! What's this about? Shhh," Stark asked hugging me.

"I need help—" I told him.

"No! No of course you don't, you're just under stress that's all. Your fine!" He misunderstood. He thought I meant I needed mental help.

I laughed out loud, whilst crying, "Not that kind of help Stark!" I couldn't stop laughing.

He joined in, "Oh right. Who do you need to help you?" He asked.

"I deciphered the riddle, Shaunee is a dragons fierce breath because of fire, Damien is a twisters cause because of wind, Liquid ice is water so means Erin, Blood moon and siblings is Stevie Rae and the red fledglings because their crescent is red, The blood of Luck is Heath Luck, my old friend, well ex, and I broke his heart and now I need to ask him a favour. I'm a bad, bad person." I sobbed.

"An ex? Well, I guess I have to meet him then." Stark looked up with a thoughtful expression. I looked into his mind and saw he was thinking of ways to kill him.

"Stark!" I smiled, "No killing Heath, he's a good guy." I told him.

He sighed, "Fine. Is there anybody else you've figured out from the riddle yet?" He asked.

"I still need to figure out the rest. But there was another—" I stopped myself from going any further. Pure and true was Starks love for me, meaning I need Starks help. But I didn't want to tell him that. I wanted him to tell me he loved me first.

"Yes?" Stark asked when I paused.

"Nothing, that's all." I lied.

A frown creased his brow so I knew he could tell I was lying. I could feel him searching my thoughts so I made sure I blocked out that fact. He didn't say any more about it because it was clear I didn't want to talk so I said, "So I need to find a signal to ring Heath, and check on my grandma."

He nodded and replied, "One of the fledglings should know where." He pushed me carefully towards the blue room where Stevie Rae, Cherry, Hazel, Travis, Decima and Sam sat.

"Hey Z, Stark." Stevie Rae said. The others nodded and smiled.

"Hey," I replied.

"What's up?" Asked Cherry.

"I was just wondering if any of you knew where I can get a signal?" I asked.

"I'm not sure honey but Travis is good with that kinda thing right?" Hazel said.

"I'm good with cars en pipes. Don't have nothin in common with those _'mobile phones.'_" He smiled shyly. "But maybe Coop or Rusty can help ya." He smiled.

"Thanks," I replied.

He bowed his head, "No problem ma'am." He said and we smiled at each other.

I started to turn away when I realised I didn't know where they were. I turned back, "Hey do you know where they are?" I asked.

"I'll take you." Cherry smiled and walked over to us.

"Ok, thanks." I smiled as she led the way. Stark stayed right behind me.

She lifted the lilac coloured sheet which lead into the red fledgling's tunnels. I'd never been passed their living room before so was quite nervous.

We walked through the Darkly furnished room with the white leather sofa in, towards the shimmering white cloth which lead into the unknown. Cherry's gorgeous deep pink hair shinned as she lifted the corner of the material and beckoned us in.

When I walked in I gasped. I had never seen something so beautiful. The tunnel was thin enough for about four people to walk down in a row and its walls where... amazing. They had bright patterns all over them, in waves and swirls like an ocean, parts looked like flames, flowers everything!

"Wow," I breathed.

"Yeah it's pretty amazing." Cherry looked around appreciatively. "Since Alex got her soul back we haven't been able to pull her away." She explained.

"She has a gift." I smiled.

"Yeah," Stark sounded as amazed as me. "Wish I could draw, but the best I can do is a stick man, if I'm really concentrating I can draw a stick dog." He smiled and me and Cherry laughed at him.

We walked to the first corner, we could go left or right. On our right Alex was on a ladder with a paintbrush in her hand, pallet in the other, and had a pencil behind her ear. She wore a blue jumpsuit that was covered in paint. "Hey guys." She smiled.

"Hey," We replied.

"This is amazing," I told her.

"Thanks, ooh Cherry, Rusty wants you." She told her.

"Yeah I'm looking for him too, where is he?" She asked.

"Your room." She smiled, "cya."

"Bye," We called as we walked down the right hand tunnel past her.

After a few turns we reached a straight part of the tunnel which had about 20 tunnels leading off it. We walked to the third one closest to us and walked down it. There was a Cherry pink sheet, the same colour as Cherry's hair, I guessed that was her and Rusty's room. We walked in to find a white double bed, the furniture was all honey coloured wood. The walls were painted cream with a dark pink Ivy pattern in the corners of each wall near the roof.

Rusty was perched on the end of the bed, "Hey honey," He said as Cherry walked over to him. He held his arms out and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey Rust." She replied, "Zoey needs your help." She smiled.

"Yeah? What's up?" He smiled at me. His scruffy brown hair looked messy but made him look like a cute puppy. It reminded me of Starks hair.

"I was wondering where I could get a signal for my phone." I smiled.

He thought about it, "Well, the best place would be just outside the cave entrance, but because of the storm the lines are a little faulty. But I'm not sure its a good idea to go outside. I mean Domino and Trinity are out there and I'm sure they are the least of your worries." He said concerned.

"Yeah I agree Z." Stark had been silent until now. "It's too risky."

"I need Heath's help. The riddle says to win I need him here." I said stubbornly. "Besides you can come too, but I don't want a crowd so you only. This talk is gonna be personal." I told him looking down to hide my pain. Heath had been my best friend since I can remember and I broke his heart.

"Ok," Stark smiled, him being there made him feel better, it made me feel better too.

I blew out a breath, "Thanks Rusty, cya. Bye Cherry."

"Cya," Cherry said.

"Bye Z, Stark." Rusty said.

"Bye," Stark replied and we left the room. Stark picked me up so we could run faster as we talked. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked me.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Nothing more could possibly happen to me, I've had my fair share of danger for today." I told him.

"Say's the 17 year old high priestess with two invading souls and an evil bird man demon to kill, plus the two rouge fledglings wanting to kill you." He smiled down at me. He was carrying me bridal style.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Come here. Put me down." We were in the tunnel where Alex was a minute ago but she had gone now. He did as I asked and I threw my arms around his neck. "If I get killed soon at least I'll die happy." He smiled.

"But you're not gonna die. I won't allow it." I smiled back and pressed my lips to his.

The kiss was soft, slow and sweet as honey. As we kissed he backed me gently against the colourful tunnel wall and trailed his fingers down my side. "Mmm," I moaned. He started to kiss my neck and I smiled upward.

He was pressed carefully against me, making me feel warm and fuzzy. His warm breath on my neck sent a shiver down my spine. I giggled, "I love it when you do that." I told him.

He chuckled, "Good," He started kissing up my neck, along my jaw, to my lips. His hands were on my hips as we kissed. Our lust for each other was shown in this kiss, passionate, faster and selfish.

We pulled apart, "We should go before we get... carried away." I told him.

We smiled at each other, his was the bad boy one I knew and loved.

"I'd like to get carried away more than ringing your ex." He said.

I pushed him away playfully, "Stark! What did I tell you about killing ex's?" I laughed.

"Aww, _please!_ Fine, if not this one that _Erik_ dude _has _to go." He reached around to his back where his bow and arrows lived.

He pulled it out and got prepared.

"Ok, Erik can go." I said with a smile. He lifted his bow and pulled back the arrow, I quickly put my hand on it to stop him.

"Stark! Just kidding!" I laughed as he pouted.

"Aww, you got me excited." He said.

"Good, I like it when you're… excited." I smiled.

His bad boy smile returned, "I'm always excited when I'm with you." I laughed and kissed him again.

He quickly scooped me up into his arms again making me giggle like a school girl, and we ran to the tunnel entrance.

When we got into the pink sofa room I told Stevie Rae, Hazel, Travis and the twins who sat in the room, where we were going and they looked like they didn't like the idea of going outside. I explained the bits of the riddle that I knew so they'd understand.

They were happy when I told them I needed their help to defeat Kalona and the souls. Me and Stark ran out through the tunnels to the cave exit. It would be getting light soon, in about 10 minutes so I had to be quick. Just as I was about to walk out the door I tripped over something. I hit the concrete ground hard and let out a yelp.

"Oww," I said.

"Ouch, whoa, what the hell?! Z? Is that you?" Oh no. I had tripped over Erik.

Stark helped me up, "Are you ok? Sorry I didn't catch you. I didn't think you would fall over anything in here. It's empty but it is dark I guess. I was thinking." He gave a shrug.

"Erik, is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry." He stood up and my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"What the hell are you doing down here?" I asked letting my voice drip with acid. I was still pissed with Erik.

"Sleeping. I like to have some peace from in there." He said. His gaze moved over and noticed Stark. His eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked us not moving his glare.

"Going out there to get a signal on my mobile." I pointed towards the exit.

"Oh, right. What's he doing here?" He asked me. I glared at him but he didn't see.

Stark met Erik's glare too and answered for me. "_I'm_ her warrior. And if you haven't noticed she's about to go out there. It's dangerous." His glaring eyes turned red.

"You? You can't protect her." Erik snorted. "You can't protect anybody."

"And you can?!" Stark took a step forward and so did Erik. I stood in between them with my hands on either of their chests.

If they wanted to fight they could easily move me but they didn't.

"Hey! Guys cool it! I don't need you fighting too." I told them but they didn't move.

I sighed, "Fine I'll go out there alone." I started to walk towards the door when they swirled round.

"No!" They said at the same time and each grabbed one of my hands.

They pulled me back and I stumbled trying to regain my balance. When I did they let go.

"You're not going alone," Stark said.

"No you're not." Erik agreed.

I sighed and turned to them. "Well? You going to act civilized for a moment?" I asked them.

Stark sighed, "Yes, of course my lady." He smiled.

Erik snorted, "Act civilized? Jeez, _you're _the one who cheated on me, you weren't acting civilized then. Then this _macho_ jerk comes along just when I forgive you and ruins it. Again. Yes it's _your, fault!_" Erik screamed at Starks face. He prodded him in the chest so Stark shoved him back.

"Erik! Stop it." I shouted.

"It's fine anyway. This guy looks like he could be your type though. You like anyone who has a dick so it doesn't matter who he is. Wait Stark you don't have a dick do you? His words were mainly aimed at Stark, they were piercing comments but you could tell he had love for me from his face. His voice shook with jealously, but love was still there. Erik wouldn't want to hurt me, ever.

Stark drew back his fist and punched him straight in the face. He crashed to the floor from the blow. He did deserved that.

Stark looked pleased with himself.

"What the hell?!" Erik cried. "Your gonna pay for that!"

"Oh yeah?" Stark said going in for another punch.

I pulled him back, "Come on Stark. Let's go." I said in a sad voice.

He smiled and said, "Ok." Erik ran off somewhere into the darkness. Even though Erik was mean, cruel, and nasty, it is only his shield protecting his heart from me, so it won't break again. And I felt angry because it was my fault.

Erik could be saved though; he just needs to find the right person.

I grabbed Starks hand and led him towards the door. "Nice punch." I told him, "Erik can be vitriolic sometimes." I frowned.

"Yeah, tell me." Stark smiled.

I pushed open the door to the outside world. We walked through the concrete tunnel until it stopped. Outside was icy, everywhere was slippery and covered in fluffy white snow. The few trees were dusted with frost and icicles hung from every branch and building ledge in sight.

Although I couldn't get cold I could tell it was extremely freezing. "Wow," Stark said.

"It looks, amazing." I agreed. I pulled out my mobile and looked at the signal.

"I got full signal here," I typed in Heath's number, (I knew it off by heart) and pressed the dial button.

My breathing was deep, I was nervous. He answered on the third ring, "Zo? Hey not talked in a while. Look I know I was an ass, but—"

I was relived he was going to forgive me, but this was important. I interrupted him, "Heath, I need your help." I told him.

"Are you ok?" I heard his car starting.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Remember that depot down town where you were captured? Meet you there as soon as possible." I said.

"Be there in a minute." He told me.

I hung up the phone and took a seat next to Stark at the bottom of a big oak tree. I sat in between its giant roots and leaned against it.

I sighed, and faced the sky with my eyes closed. The cool breeze was perfect on my skin, making me just the right temperature. I was totally at ease when something soft landed on my face. It tickled my skin.

I opened my eyes to see what it was, my head still facing the sky, to see a giant raven mocker in the tree. The thing that landed on me was a small fluffy feather.

I screamed and jumped away from the tree quickly, Stark quickly joined me and pushed me behind him. My eyes wide and heart pounding I quickly reached my hands forward to use my elements. Stark reached back for his bow, pulled back his arrow and shot. The mocker screeched and cowered expecting to get hit, but the arrow crashed into thin air. The splinters that remained crashed to the floor. The mockers human eyes widened with shock but quickly recovered.

I summoned wind, "Wind, blow it away!" I through wind at it. It too re-bounded off the invisible barrier and through its self back at me. I flew back into a hard stone wall that stretched out from each side of the tunnels entrance. I screamed as I was carried through the air but lost my breath when I hit it. I fell to the icy floor. My right leg wouldn't move and I felt sick. I reached up behind my head to feel it, when I pulled my hand back it was covered in blood.

The blood on my hands dissolved along with all my cuts and bruises. Where they were it tingled with a gentle heat. My leg felt fine again so I stood.

Starks eyes widened as he took in my drastic recovery. I was being to like being part healer. Suddenly heaths truck swerved around the corner and came to a sharp stop inches away from the tree.

He climbed out grabbing all of our attention, he noticed what was going on and started to run towards me. "No! Stay there Heath!" I told him. I looked at Stark, "Go to Heath!" I told him.

He nodded and ran to him. The raven mocker looked at all of us not sure where to start killing.

Just then Erik ran out the tunnel panting, "I heard you scream, what's going on—" He noticed the giant raven mocker and froze.

"Just stay there!" I told him.

I suddenly crouched defensibly and hissed at the confused raven mocker. What? Did I just hiss?

A growl ripped up my throat as I spun and climbed up the wall as easily as a spider would. When I reached the top I spun, got in another defensive crouch and snarled like a lion at the enemy.

**What is Zoey becoming.....? YOU'LL SEE!!! haHA :D :D :D lurvvv you all :D**

**JadeeXbooks :D :D :D XoXoXoX xx **


	28. Chapter 28

**Eeeek! Chapter 28!! I loved writting this chapter. It's full of action!! YEAH!! Teehee I love you all! just 6 more reviews till 100!! AHHAHAHA I'm so happy :D :D :D :D Thanks alllllllllll my reviews for your wonderfull comments :D :D**

**Lurrvvvv JadeeXbooks :D :D :D XoXoXoX**

_Zoey_

Everyone's eyes were on me, shocked. I myself was shocked. It wasn't me doing this so it must be Neferet or A-ya. I guessed it was Neferet because we don't know the powers of the Tsi-sgili fully yet. I didn't know what she was capable of, but she wasn't like this when I killed her. Maybe her powers had increased more in the earth. I wonder how her soul got there anyway, I didn't banish it there. More Tsi-sgili powers I guess.

"Z, are you o...k?" Erik asked. I snapped my head towards him, well Neferet did. Whilst everyone's attention was on me and me on Erik I didn't notice the raven mocker fly forward and grab Heath. He carried him to a heavy looking branch that faced me on the big oak.

I narrowed my eyes and growled baring my teeth. I felt two of my teeth near the front slide down. I grew _fangs._ I looked down at my hands where I felt the same growing sensation. My nails had turned razor sharp like my fangs too.

Oh. My. Goddess. The Tsi-sgili was changing into something. I moved my eyes back from my hands to the mocker who had his claw at Heath's neck.

I jumped across the large gap to the tree to my surprise I made it and like the speed of lightning ran behind the mocker and got him in the same position he had Heath. I purred to him, "Let the boy go, or die." I said it in a seductive voice.

The raven mocker dropped Heath and pushed him away off the branch. "No!" I shouted reclaiming my voice from Neferet. She jumped down with inhuman speed and caught Heath before he hit the floor. Wow.

In doing so she had let go of the mocker who had flew down to stand where I had climbed up the wall.

His forked tongue hissed at me. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, he wanted to take me to his daddy. Well that wasn't happening. I stood directly across from it as Stark got over the shock of my new powers and stood by me with his arrow out.

Erik started to come too, "No, protect Heath." I told him.

He stopped and stood in front of Heath. Another mocker flew down out of nowhere and joined its brother. Stark tried his arrow, but the barrier stopped it again.

We ran up to them together, Stark took out a dagger from his arrow pack and Neferet put her, _my_ fangs and claws down.

I took the one on the left where I was and Stark got the right. I quickly grabbed its neck, jumped and swung around onto its back. With a smile she twisted his head to the side breaking his neck. She jumped off his back as he fell to the floor.

I looked at Stark, he lunged his dagger at the disgusting creature but it swerved away. I intervened by running to it and getting its arms behind its back. I faced it to Stark who cleanly stabbed it straight through its chest. If I had been just a little closer it would have gone through me too, me and Stark made a good team. I dropped the body and took the control off Neferet.

I hugged Stark so hard I might have broken him.

"Z! What was that...? You?" Heath asked running up to me with Erik.

"My soul partly belongs to two people, one is the Tsi-sgili, she must have more powers than we thought." I shrugged.

"Wow." Erik said.

"Oh goddess you were amazing! Are you ok?" Stark praised.

"Thanks, and yes I'm good." I smiled.

"Thanks Z, you saved me." He smiled but I knew he would be annoyed by being saved by a girl. _Boys._

"It's good." I told him, "Oh Heath I've missed you!" I gave him a big hug too. "Are you ok? Did it hurt you?" I scanned him franticly.

He laughed and swung me around. "I'm fine! Hey Zo! Ya know I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it, I do really love yo—" He then remembered Stark and Erik were there."Hey who are these dudes?" He asked.

Uh-oh. "Urm," I pulled back to go to Erik, "This is my _ex,"_ I emphasised the word so they _both_ got the message.

"That the one you were dating when we were imprinted?" Heath asked.

"Well, urm, yeah." I admitted.

Stark raised his eyebrows and Heath and Erik glared at each other so I quickly moved on, "This is Stark, my warrior, boy friend, consort and mate." Maybe that was too long a list then I should have said because Erik and Heaths glares turned to Stark now.

Stark smiled cockily and I hit him causing him to look away with tight lips trying to suppress laughter, I was trying to keep a straight face myself. I stood in front of him with my hands backwards linking with his.

"So, ah, I need your help Heath." He looked back at me.

"What for?" He asked.

"Well I'm not sure. You where in this riddle which is supposed to give me clues and tell me who needs to help me so I can win this battle against a demon fallen angel, the dad to the raven mockers I just killed. And get rid of two souls which are invading my own, one of which Kalona loves, the other is powerful and helpful to him." I took a deep breath from my long speech.

Heath stared open mouthed with no expression. I sighed and went into full detail.

When I finished we ran inside before any more mockers could come.

Wow, I was beginning to like these powers.

_Neferet_

Zoey hung up the phone on her human boyfriend, it's disgusting. I had to feel what she felt for everyone, including that human and Stark. Why would anyone love a human? They despise and destroy us for their own power. Nyx just stood bye to watch, some goddess. I couldn't stand it any longer, Kalona's soul called to me knowing I would answer. I freed him, now he rules and will destroy the humans. I would have smiled if it was that easy, but it wasn't. It took a lot of strength to take control of this body unless Zoey wanted me too. But it was getting easier, soon, I will control the full soul if Kalona pushes me in.

Zoey took a seat next that Stark boy, at the bottom of a big oak tree. She leaned against it with her head towards the sky and closed her eyes.

I could see, hear, smell, feel the same things as Zoey. I was forced into feeling love for Stark. Ughh.

She sighed and I could feel the frosty breeze whip her face. She seemed peaceful, my murderer, until something landed on my face.

She opened her eyes to see what it was, a giant raven mocker was in the tree. The thing that landed on her was a small feather. I knew the creature wouldn't harm her though, Kalona had giving strict rules only to bring her to him, _alive._ I hated, hated, _hated_ her. She held my loves heart but ignores it, and he _still_ doesn't want me only. If I could, I would have sighed and gritted my teeth.

She screamed and jumped away from the tree quickly, arrow boy joined her and pushed her behind him. Pathetic, we _can _fend for ourselves. Oh goddess, I mean God, I referred to me and Zoey as _us._

Her heart pounded as she reached out towards the disgusting creature to use the elements. Lover boy reached back for his bow, pulled back his arrow and shot.

The coward mocker screeched and flinched expecting to get hit, but the arrow crashed into thin air. Not even I knew why that happened. The splinters that remained crashed to the floor.

Zoey tried her elements and summoned wind, "Wind, blow it away!" She shouted whilst through wind at it. Like the arrow, it re-bounded off the invisible barrier and through its self back at us.

It blew us back into a hard stone wall.

She screamed as we were carried through the air but it hitched in her throat when she hit the wall with the force. She fell to the icy floor. Her right leg was broken and she felt sick because of the damage to her head. She reached up behind her head to feel it, when she pulled it was covered in blood.

How dare that deformed sparrow attack me!

It was time for me to intervene.

I wouldn't mind them killing Zoey, in fact I'd love it! But if they did I wouldn't be able to enter anyone else's soul. I would be trapped forever. I could only get in Zoey's because she killed me and I knew the secret of it. Kalona whispered me the secret words when he was trapped so I could say them and free him.

My soul became trapped here because before I died, just after I freed Kalona, I said the words again for myself, not for Kalona. So if I ever died my soul would not die along with me, just be trapped in my killer's.

But because Zoey killed me it meant I had to put up with A-ya, all day long too. She was the most annoying creature I'd ever met, '_I want Kalona,' _natter, natter, natter, nonstop.

Zoey's soul allowed me in so I healed where she was injured. When I'd finished she felt fine again so stood and prepared for the next attack.

Everyone looked surprised by her quick recovery, thanks to me. She better not get used to it.

Suddenly a speeding truck swerved around the corner and came to a stop seconds away from the tree.

A human climbed out grabbing everyone's attention, I immediately felt love, loss and relief swirl around Zoey so knew it was that, _Heath _she loved so much. Ughh.

He finally clicked what was going on and stupidly started to run towards us. "No! Stay there Heath!" Zoey told him wisely. "Go to Heath!" She told Stark.

He nodded and ran to him. The raven mocker looked around obviously planning who to kill first, _not _happening.

Just then Erik Night the famous actor ran out the tunnel panting, "I heard you scream, what's going on—" He noticed the giant raven mocker and froze.

"Just stay there!" Zoey told him.

Ugh this was boring me, I wasn't about to stand around and get killed, and I wasn't keen on feeling Zoey's heart break when one of her friends died so I guess I had to protect them too. I hate this body so much!

I took control, crouched defensibly and hissed at the confused raven mocker. I felt Zoey's confusion. I smiled, nobody knew what I could do now as I was becoming the Tsi-sgili. My powers had developed rapidly whilst I was trapped.

I growled at the ugly creature and spun so I could climb up the fall. When I reached the top I spun, got in another defensive crouch and snarled our stunned enemy.

"Z, are you o...k?" Erik asked. I snapped my head towards him angrily. Did I look ok?! Whilst everyone's attention was on me and me on Erik the idiot nobody noticed the raven mocker fly forward and grab the human. He carried him up to a branch that faced me on the big oak.

I narrowed my eyes and growled bared my teeth, how dare it, the crow, attack one of _mine_. I snapped down my _fangs _and nails so they were as sharp as razors, ready to kill_._

Once again, _I_ had to save the day.

_Zoey_

After my long explanation to Heath on what had been happening, (I had to repeat myself 3 times before I got through to him.) We walked into the pink sofa room.

My gang was all in there and Hazel, Travis, Decima and Sam where still there and had been joined by Dale, Evelyn and Tristan.

I couldn't get over how pretty Evelyn was. She reminded me of someone, maybe an actress. Hmm.

I smiled at everyone and they all said hello's, smiled or waved. "Guy's we just had some trouble outside. Two mockers attack us, so I suggest we put guards at all tunnel entrances." I told them.

Everyone's face's turned concerned.

Darius who had Aphrodite on his lap said, "Are you hurt priestess?" He asked.

"No, luckily Neferet has powers from the Tsi-sgili we don't know of." I smiled.

Everyone relaxed a little. "Oh and this is Heath, the blood of Luck from the poem." Obviously Stevie Rae had told everyone I had solved parts of the riddle because they nodded understanding.

"Nice to meet ya Heath." Dale said in his okie-fied voice much like Stevie Rae's.

Everyone else smiled and waved. "Hey." Heath said with a smile. "you must be the famous Stevie Rae, thanks for being a good friend to Zoey." I looked at him with my eyebrows raised. How did he know who Stevie Rae was? "You thought about her a lot when we were imprinted. And I remember when I was here..." He stopped.

I nodded, understanding. Stevie Rae beamed, she ran up to Heath, her blond curls bouncing crazily, and hugged him. She was a friendly person. "Hey!" She smiled. "Nice to meet you too Heath, properly."

I laughed along with everyone at Stevie Rae's hyperactivity. Heath didn't comment on the place he'd been held captive by these people. I could tell he was a little nervous though.

That reminded me of someone. "Hey what happened to that Elliot the jerk kid?" I asked.

"He tried to take the power from me, so I killed him." Stevie Rae shrugged.

"Oh... Ok." I was surprised but changed the subject. "Evelyn, was that your human name?" I asked.

I had never talked to her before. She opened her deep, red lips to answer, "No, I named myself that because everyone says I look like _Kate Beckinsale_ who play's Evelyn in the film _pearl harbour._" She smiled. **(AN: Picture link on my profile :D)**

"Yes! That's who you reminded me of. Goddess you do look like her." I smiled.

She smiled a perfect smile and held Tristan's hand. "Hey, I forgot to ask, do any red fledglings have affinity's?" I asked.

"Yeah they do," Stevie Rae said. "Kim can turn into a sort of lizard thing. Her eye's go all black and she turns green and gets scales. It just makes her skin real tough and she can sneak up on you real easy."

"Meg can imagine an object and if she needs it, it will appear, Wolf can sorta connect with wolves and dogs, Decima can freeze you in a position for a minute if you make eye contact and she wants to, Cherry's hair and eyes change colour depending on her mood, it's usually pinky red though 'cause she's feelin' her love for Rust. Jaime can jump real high, climb anything and run faster than a normal red fledgling, Travis and Rusty are non-identical twins you know? They both can talk to each other through their minds." She finished.

"Wow, that's awesome." Said Heath.

"Yeah, that's... amazing." I couldn't think of any other word.

"Yeah but you'd kick all our butts. You control all five elements so could burn us where we stand or do other stuff." Stevie Rae said.

"Not when Decima could freeze me then you guys go in for the kill." I smiled.

"Actually my affinity only works when we make eye contact and I really want to stop you. Also it doesn't work if you look me in the eyes through something, or in a reflection. For example you could look through glass, a mirror or water into my eyes and nothing would happen. You could just make water stay in front of your eyes and I'd be helpless." Decima said and then smiled warmly. "Not that I would ever try to harm you." She said.

I laughed, "I know you wouldn't."

"And now you have the Tsi-sgili's powers too, you're practically invincible Z." Said Stark.

"_And_ you got that hot arrow boy over there as a warrior," Said Erin.

"If you ever want to leave Z, just remember there's a hot cup 'a' cocoa here waiting for you to add some of that sugar." Shaunee winked.

"Yeah or a vanilla smoothie over here." Erin smiled playfully.

I glared at them playfully and clung onto Stark. "I won't ever be leaving Z twins. Sorry." He smiled at them cockily and wrapped his arms around me. "Unless she tells me to of course."

"Never," I replied and stood on my tip toes to give him a quick kiss. The twins pouted and I remembered Heath and Erik were still in the room so pulled away.

I yawned unexpectedly, today had taken a lot out of me.

"You're tired, come on." He picked me up bridal style. "Let's go get some sleep."

I laughed , and whispered, "I did say we weren't gonna do much sleeping tonight!" My whispers were really loud because of my laughter so _everyone _in the room heard. Including Erik and Heath.

"You share a room?" Heath said trying to sound calm.

"Well, yeah. He has too, he's my warrior, he protects me." I said an excuse.

"Protect you my ass!" Erik chortled and laughed.

"You two! Kalona gets in my dreams if I'm not sleeping with him." I told them.

"Why doesn't he sleep on the floor then?" Heath challenged.

"We have to be touching." I retorted letting my voice go sour, "Anyway it's _my _business who I go out with and sleep with. My. Life." Oh-uh, don't say anymore Heath or Neferet will chop you up into little pieces.

She doesn't like feeling annoyed, pained, angry or anything along those lines and she does feel them if I do so she fends for me, no matter how much she doesn't want to.

Heath was about to say something but Erik interrupted, "Forget about her Heath, she doesn't like you anymore. She's got arrow prick over there now."

I'd had just about enough of Erik's bullying and apparently so had Neferet. She moved my legs at a super speed, so I looked like just a blur. I grabbed his neck, pushing him up against the wall. With my other had that wasn't holding his neck I splayed my fingers and mentally called fire. It swirled above that hand. I felt my fangs come down and claws too. I held him so tight my sharpened nails cut his neck. I knew my eyes, including the whites, would be the pure black of the Tsi-sgili.

I hissed. "Z... calm down." I heard Stevie Rae say cautiously from behind me. I turned to look at them and they flinched, Stark was slowly making his way towards me along with Stevie Rae.

I felt like a wild animal. This is what it must have felt like for the red fledglings. This wasn't me, I wasn't an animal. I fought against the desire to kill him right there. Yeah Erik was being a jerk, but I didn't want him dead. My claws and fangs retracted slowly and I regained control from Neferet. I could hear her voice in the back of my brain, _'You know you want to. He hurt you, us. He deserves to die.' _She was trying to turn me against everyone. I dropped Erik, jumped back and threw my hands to my head. He fell to the floor and breathed a deep breath and coughed.

I cried and screamed, "Get out of my head! I'm not a monster! It's my body!" I cried and Stark wrapped his arms around me.

I immediately nestled my head in his chest and sobbed as he cradled me. I felt the ground go from beneath me and a gentle breeze. Two seconds later Stark carefully laid me on the bed, and undressed me so I wore my underwear and pulled a massive t-shirt over my head to use as a nighty. He undressed too and climbed in next to me wearing his boxers. He pulled the covers up and we faced each other.

He wiped away the last of my tears, took my face in his hands and kissed me caressingly. He could feel what I felt just as well as I can, right now the kiss made my problems disappear.

Just me and Stark, forever and ever.

**Awwww Starks awesome :) Don't ya just want him to be real?? Sigh* :D :D Ooooh, will Z become evil and not be strong enough to avoid Neferet AND Kalonas temptation.... Or will Starks love defeat all??? HahAHAhaHA **

**Lurrrrvvvvv JadeeXbooks ;) :D :D :D XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**OMG! I could cry. 100 reviews!! YAYAYAY! I love you all soo much and I really hope you like my new chappie :D :D :D :D XoXoXoX **

**Laciie Stark... You gave me my 100th review!! THX! :D :D **

**Lurvvv JadeeXbooks :D :D :D XOXOXOX**

_Zoey_

By the next day I had calmed down. Neferet was beginning to override my soul, making me feel anger, pain, and violent. She could almost control my body without my invitation and with my guard up.

Me and Stark walked into the kitchen, I hadn't spoken to anyone other than Stark since my violent outburst. Erik was being awful, a bully. But that wasn't a good enough reason to kill him, no matter what he does. He did it to protect his heart, block me out so I couldn't break it, _again._

Just the thought made my stomach turn, I felt physically sick and ashamed. But most of all, I felt engulfed in despair.

What were my friends going to think of me now? They'll think I'm a monster. The corners of my mouth turned down and I fought back the raging urge to cry.

Stark sensed my distress and gave my hand a squeeze. My friends turned to look at me then.

Instead of looking at me like the monster I am, they immediately stood and ran to give me a hug. Damien, Stevie Rae, the twins, Aphrodite, and even Kim, Meg, Cherry and Bailey joined in.

"Oh Zoey!" Erin sobbed.

"Are you ok?" Shaunee asked.

"We were so worried about you!" Stevie Rae added.

"Erik's such a fucking asshat! You should have seen how we rounded on him when you'd gone." Aphrodite said.

"Guys I'm fine!" I laughed, relieved I wasn't hated. I don't think I could handle it again.

I hugged them back, "jeez, can't breathe here!" I wheezed as there hold tightened. They let go and smiled, I returned it. "We have a lot to do guys, we better get started." I told them.

I repeated my mental list in my head,

Have to get rid of invading souls,

Have to figure out Aphrodite's annoying voice riddle,

Have to find out where Trinity and Domino are, what their plans are, and their allies.

Have to get Kalona to say magic words and push out A-ya and Neferet before he can push one in,

Have to defeat Kalona once and all.

I sighed "Let's start with 'have to figure out Aphrodite's annoying voice riddle.' What lines are left? Oh yeah, _burgundy eyes, advice from the dark equals light, the marked, betrayed, chosen and untamed shall become the hunted, re-incarnates are proven untrue, lies and envy will fall, the rumoured are allies and will be formed; the wise the fight and the noble, and abominations are further to be created or prevented._ I've figured out the rest already, as Stevie Rae has already explained to you. That reminds me where's Heath?" I asked worried that someone had eaten him.

"He's safe," Stevie Rae answered.

"Ok, well then, any ideas on burgundy eyes?" I asked as we all sat down. Rusty, Travis, Shane, Hazel, Tom, Dale, Marley and Jaime joined us and sat down to help.

I leaned on Starks shoulder and he put his arm around me.

"The only people who have red eyes are red fledglings, and they're already mentioned in the poem, so it must be someone else who needs to help for us to win." Said Dale.

"Yeah," I thought about it for a minute, Nyx had said this person was 'the voice box' of the riddle, and then I realised it. "It's Aphrodite! Her eyes are covered in burgundy blood when she has voice visions." I said remembering how I described her as having burgundy eyes.

"Me? Really? You need my help?" She asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah," I smiled at her then turned to everyone else, "Advise from the dark equals light?" I was honestly confused by this one, Nyx had said this one I could figure out myself, it was that easy. She had also said 'what is most dark?' I frowned. "Nyx said to me to think of what is most dark and figure it out from there." I told them.

Damien rolled his eyes. "Of course! Night is most dark silly." He smiled.

We all looked confused as Damien smiled expecting us to make something from that. His eyebrows lifted and Aphrodite said, "We're not all nerds you know."

Damien sighed, "The Goddess of night is Nyx, advise from her is good. Get it?" He asked.

"_Ohhh,_" We all chimed in synchrony.

"Duh!" Damien said.

"Ok so, what about_ 'the marked, betrayed, chosen and untamed shall become the hunted'_ so think of someone who has been or is marked, betrayed, chosen and untamed, and that's our person." I said.

"I can only think of one person who has been all them Z," Damien whispered and looked down. "You're the chosen one, it's _you._"

I almost chocked. "I'm... going to be... _Hunted_?!" I panicked.

"Z, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, _we_ are not." Stark said and gestured around the room at my friends who nodded in agreement. I nodded and he hugged me closer.

"Ok," I breathed, "next is _re-incarnates are proven untrue _but Nyx visited me and said that would be explained in time," _'annoyingly' _I added in my head. I carried on, "so next is '_lies and envy will fall'._"

Everyone looked blank except Travis and Rusty who were looking at each other, obviously using their affinity to read each other mind. "Neferet lied to us." Rusty broke the gaze to look at me.

"And she envy's you because Kalona wants you." Travis carried on.

I felt Neferet's rage as she was described as a liar who envy's _me._

"UrRGhA!" Neferet roared taking over. I could feel her about to take over completely. "Get back!" I told them quickly.

They didn't do as I said, instead Shane grabbed Stark and pulled him back, Shane was _big. _Tom helped keep him still. I was pounced on by Rusty and Travis, I was knocked to the floor on my back. It didn't hurt painfully, just knocked the wind from me a little and ached. They each pinned one of my arms down hard, that hurt but I was thrashing so wildly, I guess it was necessary. But what were they doing?

Jaime held my legs down. Neferet screamed whilst trying to writhe free. "NO!" Roared Stark thinking he was injured. His view of me was blocked as Shane and Tom kept him still. He was trying to get to me.

My friends looked shocked and started towards me, "Zoey!" Said Aphrodite, Damien and Stevie Rae at the same time.

"Let go of her!" Screamed Erin.

"Or we're gonna kick your asses!" Shaunee agreed fuming.

"No! Wait!" Rusty shouted struggling to contain me. "Zoey! Fight her back!" He told me.

I tried, I really did. If I let go of these last threads I knew this would be the last I saw of Rusty and Travis, and maybe more people.

The female red fledglings looked shocked and were siding with my friends, "You're hurting her! Shouted Kim.

"She needs to do this or a lot of us are about to die, including you guys!" Tom said from over where Stark was wrestling them.

My friends nodded, not looking sure with their faces twisted with pain as they watched me fight. "I'm sorry Z," Said Travis, "But I can't help you, come on, you can do it."

I screamed again and kicked but it didn't help, they were to strong for Neferet without her full in control. I tried so hard to block her out I began to actually hurt, my muscles where turning weak from tensing. I was sweating and panting, this was the hardest thing I'd ever done.

"I can't do it," I breathed, I was crying.

"Yes you can Z!" Said Stevie Rae.

"Come on Zoey! You can do it!" Stark had been released because he had calmed down, he kneeled by my head looking me in the eyes as he said this.

I was losing, I felt my fangs snap down as Neferet hissed. I cried. As I looked into Starks wide warm brown eyes I re-gained some control, "Yes!" I shouted. I felt around Neferet's soul looking for a weak spot. I felt it then and pushed it away, I arched my back and squeezed my eyes shut. And then, I won.

I breathed out a huge breath and just lay there panting. "She did it," Said Travis.

"For now." I panted, "She's not gone though, just pushed back for a while."

Stark gathered me in his arms and gave me a kiss, a passionate one filled with love and admiration. It only lasted a second, I laid my head on his chest as I rested.

"Well done Z!" Said Damien.

"I'm so sorry Z, we had to." Travis said as he and his brother looked down.

I tried to stand, Stark realised what I was doing and helped me up. I walked to Travis and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," I told him.

He hugged me back surprised and said, "My pleasure ma'am." I smiled and pulled back to go to his brother where I did the same.

"No problem ma'am." Said Rusty. I walked back to Stark and sat on his lap on the floor again. Evereyone else joined me.

"Ok, where were we?" I smiled as they laughed. "Oh yeah, '_the rumoured are allies and will be formed; the wise the fight and the noble,' _Nyx told me they are her friends and are in enemy, Kalona's, borders, meaning the House of Night. So... teachers?" I said.

"Yeah, must be." Said Cherry.

"Well, the fight is obviously Dragon, he's an amazing fencer." Damien said. He was his best student.

"Yeah, that means Prof. Nolen is in there too. She _is_ his wife. He wouldn't let her fall for Kalona's spell." Aphrodite agreed.

"She's the noble," I said.

"How do you know, she _is _wise." Erin said.

"Because Lenobia is wiser, she's the wisest teacher there." I told them. '_And my favourite,'_ I added mentally.

"Of course," Said Damien.

"And they are our allies, they might not know that they are in the same league as each other. We could use their help." I said.

"Yeah," Agreed Shaunee.

"What's next then Z?" Asked Meg.

"'_Abominations are further to be created or prevented,' _I'm not sure what that could mean." I said.

"Abomination? Hmm..." Stevie Rae said.

"Raven mockers are abominations. I mean they're not exactly natural creatures. They're half bloods." Said Damien intellectually.

"Yes! But created or prevented? Nyx told me my choices would effect this." I said. I jumped up and gasped, I leaped backwards and threw my arms around my face and stood there. "Oh my goddess." I whispered shakily.

"What?! What is it Z?" Stark asked joining me.

My hands were shaking when I looked at him, "I can prevent them by not joining Kalona, kill them all and him. But if I get persuaded with A-ya's help, I would _create _them. Meaning, I would be their mum's!" I shouted and started to shake all over. Tears leaked down my cheeks when everyone gasped as it sunk in.

"Stark, don't let him have me. I want you not him, please!" I begged in a whisper. He hugged me so tight, yet gentle.

"I would never let him touch you. Never," He whispered into my ear.

"Thank-you," I whispered back.

"Z," I heard Aphrodite. I turned to look at them, everyone was stood and looking pitiful and defensive. "He isn't touching you." She said surely.

I ran and gave her a hug. "Thanks," I told her. I remembered about a month ago we were enemies.

"No problem," She squeezed tighter for a second then let go.

I walked back to Stark. I was still trembling as I took his hand and led him away, I said bye to everyone else as we left the room.

Have to figure out Aphrodite's annoying voice riddle, CHECK.

I still had lots to do on my mental list but I was too worried to think about that. The riddle said he would basically _rape _me. A-ya will have taken my soul and wanted it to happen, I wouldn't be able to do anything about it, I would just have to do it.

But I didn't want Kalona, I wanted Stark. I wanted to have children, get married, and eventually after hundreds of years, grow old with him.

'_But you do want Kalona,'_ A-ya insisted. _Just give me your soul and I can prove it. You know deep down it's true.'_ She tried to persuade me.

'_No, I. Love. Stark, with _all_ my heart. Not one bit belongs to Kalona. That's your heart! And it's not even real, you were created for him. By Ghigua women!' _I shouted and blocked her out.

"Stark," I turned to face him when we got in our room. "Don't ever leave me, promise! Not even if I tell you to." I put my hand on his cheek and a tear rolled down mine. "Don't let him touch me." I whispered.

He put his hand over mine and held it there, "I promise," He whispered back. I smiled at him as he bent down to kiss me.

I loved Stark. And he loved me, I trusted this promise, he would never leave me. He wouldn't let Kalona harm me. And I loved him so much. So much it hurt, Stark was mine and would always be.

That thought made me smile.

**Thought I'd end with a little starkness! Lurv jade XOXOX**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey!! :D :D you all good?? GOOD! Me? I'm ok too :) Little annoyed that school starts again tomorrow :) It's been a week holiday :D :D Oh well, I will still be uploading daily until this story is finished! I lurvvvvv all my reviewers thankxs soo much for all the really great comments :D :D ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!! **

**Lurvvvvvv JadeeXbooks :D**

_Zoey_

I sighed looking down into my half eaten bowl of '_count chocola'_. I still had four things to do on my mental list. Domino and Trinity weren't my biggest problem at the moment so I decided to focus on my soul and Kalona. But I still wondered what this invisible barrier was that has been stopping my affinities.

But that had to wait, I could feel Neferet and A-ya's power growing. Soon there souls would be as equally strong as mine. That would be bad.

Stark sat on the blue sofa next to me eating his _'Lucky charms'_. Stevie Rae had laughed at me when she found out his cereal preferences. Lucky reminded me of Heath Luck. I hadn't seen him since my attack on Erik. "Hey where's Heath?" I asked Stevie Rae who was talking to Dale by the fridge.

They both looked at me. "Cyrus has been taking care of him. He's probably in his room, I haven't seen him for a while though. Best you check on him." She smiled and turned her attention willingly back to Dale.

I frowned into my bowl and took another mouth full as I thought. I didn't know much about Cyrus, he seems very quiet. I suddenly felt a strange feeling in my gut. Just Neferet messing around probably, it made me feel, _wrong._ The way I usually feel when Nyx tells me something bad will happen.

Stupid Neferet, I hated her controlling me.

Stupid Kalona trying to make A-ya control me.

STUPID KALONA wants ME.

I slammed my bowl on the dark wooden coffee table in front of me. The spoon clattered loudly and caught the attention of everyone in the room, which included Shaunee and Erin who looked on the border of crying whilst talking about their shoe collection to Kim, Meg, Aphrodite, and Cherry, who looked equally upset. Darius was talking to Sam, Tom, Jamie, Cooper, Travis and Rusty about what the Sons of Erebus do. Marley, Bailey, Decima and Alex were chatting generally. Stark sat next to me and Dale was talking to Stevie Rae.

The room turned silent as everyone turned to look at me. I felt myself turn red with rage and my hands shook with hate. I squeezed them into tight balls and stood up, I felt tears in my eyes but they didn't overflow they would make me look angrier and my eyes shiny.

Stevie Rae took a step towards me and Aphrodite stood from her seat, both with concern undisguised on their faces. Stark stood slowly and took my hand, nobody knew what was wrong with me. I could tell they were worried by how much stress I was under at the minute. Everyone looked concerned now with creases and furrows on their foreheads.

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, the tears now rolled silently down my cheeks. "Zoey," Stark whispered gently, "Zoey what's wrong?" He asked. I knew he could feel my pain and stress but I don't think he dared to read my thoughts.

He squeezed my hand and I answered, "I want my soul back. To myself. I don't want Kalona to want me, I don't want to be tempted to choose him but it's hard because of stupid A-ya inside of me who won't leave me alone, and Neferet who makes me angry and depressed at anything people do!! And I certainly do _not_ want Kalona to— to push A-ya in so I have no choice in what I do, she will do it, but I have to watch through her eyes, feel everything she does physically _and _emotionally. That means her love for Kalona and when they— they," I couldn't finish that sentence. "I just don't want his... _children_, whatever you call those ugly bird deformed people!" I opened my eyes to see everyone's sad faces. "I have had enough! I'm going to the House of Night today, and pushing these damn souls out of my own and killing every bird bitch I see and then their dad!!" I poured out to everyone's shocked faces.

Aphrodite's perfectly sculptured eyebrows rose, "Oh, goddess. She _actually_ said a, small, but definite curse! Jeez birdie boy is dead meat." She said.

Everyone ignored her. "Z, you can't go yet. It needs to be planned, you could get killed." Stark worried.

I turned to face him, "Plan my ass, do I look like I'm in the mood for anyone to kill me? I just won't allow it. I'm so angry I'd be surprised if a mocker _dared_ to try and kill me right now. And I'm sure you wouldn't let them anyway." I said the last sentence softly and stroked my hand he didn't hold down his cheek.

"Of course I wouldn't. And I too would be surprised." He grinned that amazingly cute _bad boy_ smile.

"We won't let anyone touch you either Z." Said Shaunee.

"No damn way! Right guys?" Erin agreed followed by lots of enthusiastic _'rights!'_.

Stark squeezed my hand gently. "Thanks guys. Urm, Meg, your affinity is to make things with your mind right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" She smiled.

"Can you make guns?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, I can only make things I picture in my mind, things I've seen. And I have never seen a gun properly so I can't make them, but daggers, swords, knives, foils **(AN: foils are swords used in fencing ;))** thing like that sure." She grinned.

"Great! I think I would look a little out of place and it would be heavy if I had a sword so a dagger?" I asked, I might need protection if Kalona tries to _'tempt'_ me.

"Sure." She closed her eyes and held out her hand. After a few seconds swirls of glitter floated above her hand like a thick twister and then left leaving behind a small, sharp looking dagger. Its handle was a deep purple with dark green Ivy patterned on it. The ivy and vines stuck out 3Dly. Its silver blade looked sharp and about the length of my hand, the handle was about the same length. It had 'earth, water, fire, wind and spirit' carved in fancy writing through the middle of the metal blade. It could do some damage.

"It's beautiful," I whispered gently taking it from her hand. It was quite heavy.

"Thank, designed it myself. Once I've have seen the object I can mould them and make patterns on them ect with my mind. Cool huh?" She bounced looking pleased.

"Very," I breathed. I tucked it into my belt.

"I think everyone should have one of these, would that be okay?" I asked her, "Or at least some kind of weapon."

"Yeah, make a queue people!" She smiled as everyone did as she said.

"I'm gonna go get the others so can I get mine first?" Stevie Rae asked.

"Yeah sure, here." Meg said and did the same thing as before only this time a green handle with delicate pink flowers with long thin stems that entwined everywhere on the handle. Like her mark, and carved on the sharp sliver blade said 'earth'.

"Wow! Thanks Meg! See ya'll later!" She ran off at the speed of lightning.

Damien was next and said he wanted a sharp foil. He was really good at fencing. Aphrodite wanted a pink dagger, Kim wanted a scaly green one, Shaunee wanted one based on fire, Erin wanted hers based on water, Stark wanted a dark almost black one and a bow with arrows, Cherry wanted... you guessed it, a cherry pink one. And they all got them with various patterns on. Everyone else got theirs when Stevie Rae arrived.

She brought in Venus, Erik, Heath, Joe, Lion, Ash, Domino, Felix, Phoenix, Buck, Shane, Tristan, Evelyn, Candy, Michael and Cyrus. Buck seemed sad but refused to show it as he took his dagger.

Heath took his dagger and looked at it with a smile that clearly said 'awesome!'. He walked over to me with a little glance at Stark and said, "Z, I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"I'm ok Heath, its Erik I don't like." I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled, then walked back into Starks arms.

Erik said nothing to anyone, clearly angry and embarrassed from what I, _the girl_, did to him. Boys like him can be pathetic.

He met my eyes and glared at me with such a full on force of hatred I stumbled back. Stark raised his head from looking at his new dagger to see my problem. When his eyes saw it was Erik he hissed and looked wearily at me worried I might attack Erik again. I stepped towards Erik and Stark pulled me back into his arms protectively. "Focus," He whispered.

"Right," I took a deep breath and walked into the middle of the room out of his arms. "Everyone ready?" I asked them. Everyone shouted 'yeah's!' excitedly.

I laughed, "Let's go then." I smiled.

**Shes _finally_ gonna go get rid of these invading souls, and hopefully Kalona too. But will everything go as smoothly as planned? Does it ever in this story?? Lol anyway you'll find out soon enough!!!! Thx again for all the amazing reviews!!!**

**Lurvvvvvvv JadeeXbooks :D :D :D :D :D xoxoxXoXoXOxOxOxOXOXOXOX **


	31. Chapter 31

**Really fast AN: I lurrvvvv y'all as you know and thx for the reviews!!! Mum wants me off the commy so got to be fast! The big action scene!!! this chappie and the next are the action ones so I hope you enjoy! :D :D :D  
lurvv JadeeXbooks :D :D :D XoXoX**

_Zoey_

Everyone followed me to the door to the outside world. I pushed it open and stepped out into the tunnel which opened out. We walked out to stand in front of the giant oak that brought back memories. "Hey where'd the dead mockers go?" I asked.

"Me and Erik lit their asses on _fire_!" Rusty's voice was strongly accented like Stevie Rae's. His grin was ear to ear as I looked at him and smiled back.

I took a deep breath of the crisp, cool air. The storm was still raging on, now it was snowing harder than I'd ever seen, I could just about see the oak through its thickness.

The air was freezing, well below zero degrees. The red fledglings, Erik and Darius couldn't get cold so they were ok, I couldn't get cold much either, I may be special but right now it was so cold even _I _felt the chill.

"Good," I told him before turning to the road behind the oak. I walked onto its icy surface and carefully walked along, Neferet gave me more balance but I knew, I just _knew _I was going to fall. And surely enough, my feet slipped from beneath me and I flung my arms in the air whilst letting out a little yelp. Before I hit the floor Stark's strong, warm arms stuck out so I was lying in them looking up at him. He smiled, and I did too whilst turning a little red.

"You ok my lady?" He asked like a gentlemen.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks," I smiled up at him as he set me back on my feet.

"You're welcome," He said with a clearly cheeky, mocking smile. It made my stomach fill with butterflies and my heart fluttered.

He grinned wider feeling what I felt for him. I went crimson.

"Come on," He pulled me on, "Red fledglings, each carry the humans or normal fledglings and Erik. We can move faster." Stark told them.

He bent to pick me up but I gently pressed my hands on his chest, "I am fast," I informed him.

"Oh yeah," He smiled and we set off running super fast. Everyone followed us as we wound through the dark streets of night. The sky was thick with snow that pelted against our faces like ice as I ran. I heard the deep screeches of the mockers, it sounded like a horde of toads. So I knew we had been seen.

But I didn't care, I wanted them to see me, know that I wasn't afraid. They wouldn't attack, because we were heading towards the House of Night anyway. And right now we outnumbered them.

I turned the last corner and peered into the night. The snow had calmed a little so I could make out the big school gates in the distance.

We ran up to them, they had icicles frozen all over the curly patterned, black metal. I lifted the frozen lock up and shoved the gate forward. It took a little force because it was frozen.

We walked into the yard, it was a huge open space with a massive statue of Nyx in the middle. The statue was beautiful, and around the bottom of it was water about knee deep. Right now it wasn't frozen but I can imagine it being ice cold.

I stood in front of it looking at the beautiful carved face, it looked exactly like Nyx did. As we looked up at it, absorbed by the beauty, we didn't hear any footsteps.

"A-ya, I knew you'd return to me." Kalona's voice seduced me like chocolate. I spun round. "Well, I expected there to be less company when you came but, that can be solved.

He smiled. His longish dark brown hair brushed his shoulders, his chest was, as usual, bare, and he wore dark blue jeans and bare feet.

It was tempting enough and I know I would lose myself with one look in his big mysterious eyes so I avoided looking in them. Stark's eyes gazed at him with so much hatred, all the red fledgling's eyes were red with the same rage. "Kalona, I want my soul back. To myself." I told him flat out.

He cocked his head, "I'm afraid my beautiful A-ya, that is not possible. See, I want A-ya to take your soul completely. And I can't do that if she's gone can I?" He shook his head slowly, "I truly am sorry.

Stark growled so I grabbed his hand fast. Kalona's face twisted with rage. "So you are Stark, Neferet used to mention you a lot, you are in her words very useful to me. I think your usefulness has run its cause." He smiled and moved his two fingers closest to his thumb towards him twice.

It was then I noticed the whole yard was surrounded by mockers. They screeched and croaked as they closed in on us, on Stark. "No!" I shouted at Kalona, "Leave him alone!" I walked up to him fast. "Please, I'll do anything!" I told him. Hearing Stark hiss I think everyone got the picture.

Kalona held his hand up and his creations stopped. "Anything?" He questioned taking my hand. I didn't resist.

"Yes," I breathed shakily.

A smile crept on his face, "This might be easier than I thought." He said, I looked up at Stark with relief until I realised about six mockers where holding him, he was struggling to get to me. My friends where all snarling but where surrounded by about fifty mockers. Nobody could help me.

I looked into Kalona's eyes. Big mistake. They caught mine and held them there, A-ya was struggling to get out. "Kalona, please. Say the words, let A-ya rise. I lied smoothly, my friends believed my voice too and their heads snapped up.

"No Zoey!" Said Stevie Rae.

"Zoey!" The twins said together.

"Oh goddess Zoey don't do it!" Stark's voice was hoarse.

I was lying, pretending I wanted A-ya to rule, but as soon as he said those words I was pushing her out. So I ignored them, though it pained me to see Stark's suffering face. "Please, please do it." I whispered and stroked my hand down Kalona's soft, perfect cheek.

He smiled wider with pride and smugness and pulled me into his arms to kiss me. I had to reply or I would be found out.

"No Zoey, no don't do it!" Stark shouted kicking the air and fighting for freedom but to no avail.

I ignored his message's through his thoughts, I didn't want to tell him my plan, he needed to react realistically, as if it was real.

Kalona's kiss was honestly, brilliant. His lips were soft, perfect, but his kiss wasn't sweet and tender like Stark's. This one was more demanding and controlling. He'd had years to perfect it yet I still preferred Stark's.

His strong, arms wrapped around my waist to keep me there against my will. When we pulled away he smiled and said, "The words,"

I waited, preparing myself for the difficult process ahead. "No Zoey please! It's Kalona tricking you! You don't really want to do it!" Stark's voice pierced the night.

I ignored him, "I'm ready," I told him.

He smiled, "well let's begin then."

He stood directly in front of me, and said these words in a strong, beautiful voice.

"Fore body is shell,

This soul is shared,

Trapped within,

Release this soul,

To overcome shell,

Freed and powerful,

Rise again,

Take my offering,

Push for freedom,

I will assist."

I felt Kalona's soul reaching out for A-ya to push her in, when he found two souls there he was surprised. This stuttered his push and gave me a way out, I immediately started pushing out Neferet first, through the new found weakness of surprise.

It was difficult pushing her out, but I was stronger and Kalona wasn't pushing her in so she was out in a matter of seconds. I panted, my breathing was hard.

Then it hit me, well not me my soul. Kalona had overcome his surprise and was now pushing as hard as he could. My who body tensed in effort as I pushed right back, I felt to the floor and rolled around with my eyes squeezed shut and I let out a yelp.

"NO!" Stark fought against the mockers tying to get to me. I pushed, and pushed. It felt like a bull was lying on my chest and I had to push it off. My eyes watered in frustration as I pushed. Stark elbowed a mocker in his struggle and it yelped. Kalona's eyes pierced him with rage.

"How dare you touch my son!" He yelled, for a second he lost the control and I pushed as hard as I could. "No!" He shouted bringing his attention back to me but it was too late. I pushed her out completely away from my body.

I screamed as she left my body, it was painful because she was my re-incarnate. Then all the pain was gone, I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

Kalona's mad eyes looked down at me. I screamed and crawled backwards away from him, back towards Stark.

"I will get you A-ya! A-ya will have your body!" He shouted at me and with that he shot off into the sky. The mockers crowed but stayed out. I looked at them and saw they were laughing. _What the hell?_

"Well hello there Zoey." I heard the voice, tainted with evil and revenge.

**Enjoy it? I hope you did! :D :D :D :D  
lurvvv JadeeXbooks :D :D :D XoXoX**


	32. Chapter 32

**HELLO!!! I haven't uploaded in five days!! I'm soooo sorry but i've been MAJOR busy :D :D :D EEK this is the action scene you've all been waiting for!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HaHAhAHaHA Oh I lurvvvvv you all SOO MUCH! thx for all the revieews :D :D :D I hope you all review this chappie because its an action one!!!! ENJOY!!!....**

**Lurvvvvvv JadeeXbooks XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XD :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :) :) :) xx**

Trinity stood her in her prime, hand on hip with a smug look. Domino stood with a smirk to match Trinity's. Domino laughed, "Oh, I _have _missed you." Her deep voice said.

"What are you doing? I have all my friends here to protect me, so what do you want?" I asked seriously confused at why they would pick this point in time to attack.

Trinity laughed, "Oh, I would be expecting a few more surprises this evening '_Zoeybird,'_"

The raven mockers still surrounded my friends who now were looking stunned and panicked as they couldn't get to us. "The raven mockers might not let them come to my aid and defend me but they have their elements, did you think this out properly Trinity? I assume you are the '_leader'_ because Domino is, well, she's her." I said.

Domino's eyes flared red and she hissed, "You little bitch!" and took a step towards me.

Trinity grabbed her arm and stared meaningfully into her eyes. Domino stopped to look back and then curled back to face me, she was smiling and her deep chuckle held her African accent.

"Ahh, Zoey. I admire your confidence. Too bad it is wasted." She sneered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I took a step towards her.

"Oh I think you know." She snarled running in a blur to grab my throat. With Neferet gone I had no strength to fight her, she was stronger than most because of being a red fledgling. She threw me to the floor still gripping my throat and sitting on me as I tried to break free. My head cracked on the hard floor and I knew it was bleeding from the smell. I started getting woozy and dizzy.

"Get off her!" Stark shouted trying to get out of his own mess to get to me.

I spluttered and choked struggling to breathe. I had to do something fast or I wouldn't live another minute. I reached up my hands and dug them into her face as hard as I could and scratched down her cheeks. She screamed and brought her hands to her bloody face releasing my neck from her grip.

I quickly shoved her off my torso and stood up as she recovered. "Zoey!" Shaunee shouted and threw a fire ball at my attacker. It re-bounded off the invisible shield which sizzled purple electricity with the impact. I looked back startled at Domino. She threw her head back and laughed.

I ran at her, shoved her and she hit the floor on her backside. She growled and shot up to shove me back to the ground with more than twice the force mine had done her. She stepped on my chest to hold me down and laughed. "This is what you get, if you mess with us!" she sneered to everyone who was now fighting against the mockers to get to me. I was trying to move but her foot kept me down, her foot pressed on my chest so hard that I could barely breathe. I lifted my head and bit as hard as I could into her ankle. She yelped and jumped back, "You stupid bitch!" She shouted to me again. I stood up while I could and shoved her to the ground once again. I knelt on her chest so she couldn't move and punched her hard across her face. Her mouth bled and I had some on my fist as I punched her again and again. With the fifth blow to her face she stopped still, too weak to move, but nowhere near dead.

All of a sudden I felt a heavy knock on my side which caused me to fall off Domino and roll away a little. My knees and elbows grazed along the cold hard floor. I looked to see what had knocked me and Trinity stood there, a pointed heel pressed in my back to roll me on my back. I whimpered when she did this because my side hurt, I'd done something to that bone too.

"Just because you got Domino to the ground, doesn't mean you win." She spat Domino's name like she was disgusted by her. She kicked me, hard, in my side.

I grabbed her foot as she went in for a second kick and pulled it up knocking her to the ground with a stupid high pitched wail made only by plastics. "Hey!" She yelped as her butt thudded on the ground. How did I do that? How am _I_ hurting _them_?

I didn't waist too much time on it because we both got up at the same time but she moved in for me first. She slapped me across the face almost sending me to the ground again. Without my elements I was rubbish. When I turned my head back I punched her. Her nose bled angrily. With a slender hand she felt her nose and brought it back to inspect the blood. Her already angry eyes flared with rage. "My _NOSE!" _She screeched loud enough to make everyone flinch. She seemed to fly at me. Her hands shoved hard on my chest, I flew several feet through the air and landed in the water surrounding the Nyx statue.

It was deeper than I thought, easily up to my waist. But I was sat down so completely covered by water. Because of the cold air and storms the water felt like ice. Like thousands of needles were piercing my skin, it was dark too. I couldn't see up or down and I doubt my friends could see me. I hit the bottom with some force on my back and my head cracked down on it after a second. My body temperature had dropped so much I could barely move. I felt the same stiletto heel on my chest pressing me under the water not letting me rise for breath.

I tried to wrath as much as I could but I couldn't because my body was starting to shut down. I was losing my precious little breath fast when I remembered my dagger. I weakly pulled it out my belt and stabbed it into her leg as hard as I could, it wasn't very hard but I estimate it went all the way through. I yanked back out and the water took on an inky black colour with blood.

I felt her leg disappear but I didn't have any breath so didn't rise to the surface. I pushed against the ground and jumped out of the water taking a huge breath. I slapped down at the bottom of the statue and lay there, shivering and wet. Trinity was screeching at the other side of the water on the ground. She was crying heavily, and all her mascara drooled down her cheeks.

"Zoey!" Stark and several of my friends cried when they saw me. My chest was bleeding from Trinity's heel and I'm guessing my hip was broken. My left arm was too and my knee maybe was broken if not defiantly fractured. I wouldn't be surprised if my teeth were broken too they were chattering so hard.

Put it this way; I didn't want to see my face in a mirror.

Domino still hadn't moved because of the pain I _somehow _caused her. I closed my eyes, I was starting to drift into the realm of the unknown, the world of the dead. I was just so _cold_ and injured, and none of my friends could help me, I was going to _die._

_Please let it end soon or let me be saved. _I begged silently and tears started a little. My friends could do nothing but watch me die. I was lying in my own blood now, my top was torn and so were the my trousers. I knew my friends would be screaming and fighting the mockers now but I couldn't hear them, my ears heard just a faint buzz, the water inside blocked out the sound. I couldn't feel my body anymore as my hearing came back, when the most unexpected thing happened.

I heard three slow claps and looked up to see the quiet red fledgling, Cyrus was allowed out of the circle of mockers. He had a smile spread ear to ear on his face. "Well done Zoey! You survived!" He turned to my friends, "Well, she survived that part." He turned back to face me.

Trinity laughed, "I told you there would be more surprises Z. You can't win!" Domino joined her laughter.

I suddenly realized it all. Cyrus was the leader. "You!" I choked out still finding it hard to breath.

"Yes, yes, quiet old me." He sighed with an innocent smile, "I bet it never crossed your mind. I mean, come _on_. Trinity or Domino could no _way _have such a powerful affinity as me, I didn't think you would be _so_ dumb."

Trinity looked offended but didn't say anything, "You control the shield?!" I whispered as powerfully as I could muster.

"Yes," He answered simply.

"You tried to kill me with it? Protecting things that want to harm me so I can't use my elements against them?" I was out of breath so barely audible.

"Yes," He answered again.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It shields whatever I Want from affinities, like Stark's arrows, you elements etcetera, etcetera." He looked bored.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

He sighed, "I want Neferet, not you." He replied. I wouldn't have been surprised if he started cleaning his nails with boredom.

"But… Neferet's gone, out of my body." I was confused.

"Yes, from your body she is gone. But she's not gone completely, she's caged in the earth not you now. She will whisper to you like Kalona did to her. And I _will_ make you answer." He replied.

"Why do you—" I started but he interrupted me.

"Enough questions! I tire of your voice!" He was over the water in a second and in my face looking intently into my eyes. "Will you help me voluntarily? Or do I have to torture you? I'm sure if I let these two live they will enjoy that a lot." He flicked his head towards Domino and Trinity.

"I will _never _help you." I whispered seriously. My body was giving up, the cold air made the icy water feel even more freezing.

He grabbed my throat and yanked me up so my back was against the statue but my feet didn't touch the ground. "Oh I think you will." He said as if he was sure.

I clutched his hands with my own and tried to yank them free of my neck. My dagger was on the floor behind him so that couldn't help me. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Kim turn green and scaly with black eyes and a forked tongue. Decima's eyes locked with one raven mocker's and it turned to stone, she was like a modern day, better medusa.

The others looked startled by this and looked back and forth from Kim to the stone mocker. I noticed the daggers Meg had created weren't touching the mockers, they re-bounded off the invisible shield. I wonder why mine had worked on Trinity. Because she was in water or because Cyrus wasn't shielding her then?

Stark noticed the mockers distraction with Kim and their stone brother and took the chance to elbow a mocker in the rib so it knocked back, punched another around the face and ran out of their arms like the speed of lightning towards me. He grabbed Cyrus's hair and pulled it back so he let go of me and threw him across the yard. Stark caught me before I hit the floor and lay my crumpled body on the ground.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered while wiping the wet hair that clung to my face out of my eyes.

He ran towards Cyrus and jumped onto him sending him to the ground. Stark took no time in snapping his neck clean. He then said, "If my lady wasn't dying I would have tortured you!" then ran to gather the body I could no longer feel into his arms carefully bridal style. He snarled at the mockers who now looked at us. This made a distraction for my friends who now attacked them. Stark must have been focusing pretty hard on not drinking my blood because there was lots of it now, staining his top and covering his arms. I couldn't see his jeans but they were probably soaked too.

I whimpered helplessly, now I was crying. My eyes closed droopily, I was _tired_. "No! Stay awake Z! Stay with me!" Stark begged.

"But I'm so tired, I can't feel my body." I whispered with effort.

"I know, I know but you have to stay _awake _you hear?" He asked.

I nodded weakly forcing my eyes open just a small amount. I could hear the cawing from the mockers and yells from my friends as they attacked them with surprise.

Before I knew it the battle was over, I couldn't see it but heard the silence of the mockers. Heavy breathing suddenly surrounded me as I lay almost unconsciously in Stark's arms as he talked to me keeping me awake.

"Oh Z," Shaunee's tearful voice broke out along with the crying and wailing of other girls.

"No, you stay awake now Z, stay, _awake_!" Stevie Rae's voice sounded like heaven.

I felt two fingers at my wrist on my pulse point, "Let's get her inside, her body temperature is severely low and she has some heavy injuries." Lenobia's strong voice commanded. She had come after all, I'd bet Dragon and Nolen were here too.

I felt the breeze disappear and my back on a hospital bed. I heard gasps of the nurses here and Stark's voice echoing to me. My mind was all jumbled up and blank. The school had been broken from Kalona's spell, we controlled it now.

I felt more hands at my wrists and my friends holding my limp hands, and combing the wet hair from my face. I closed my eyes.

I felt a tint of joy and relief spread across me as I realized I'd saved everyone with the help of my friends. For now anyway.

But that joy was quickly over taken by pain and sadness, when I realized I was going to die.

**Dun dun dun! HahahAHaha will she die?? wait and SEEEEEEE!!!! plzzzz review and I lurvvvv you ALLLLL sooooo oo oo oo oo oo much!!! XD :) :) :) :D :D :D :D :D XD XD XD xoxoxOxOxOXoXoXoXOXOXOXOX :D :D :D :D :D :D :) xx**


	33. Chapter 33

**OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is the last chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :D I've finished my first fanfic ever!!!!!!!!!!! I could cry :D :D BUT DONT WORRY I WILL WRITE 'My version of Tempted' AND UPLOAD THE FIRST CHAPPIE TOMORROW!!! be sure to read it!!!!!!! This story will go on!!!!!!! Thanks to all my reviewers I love y'all SOOOOO much! PLEASE carry one reviewing for my version of tempted when I upload tomorrow!!!!!!!!!! :D :D :D :D I hope you enjoy the final chappie to this story.....**

**LURVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV JadeeXbooks XD :D :D :D :) :) :D :D :D THANKS!!!**

_Zoey_

I closed my eyes. "No!" Starks screeched thinking I was closing them to let myself drift towards death.

I opened them again, just slightly and saw the twin's teary faces, Stevie Rae's, Damien's, Kim's, Meg's, Stark's, and Decima's. All of them and every single red fledgling surrounded my hospital bed. They all looked sad and most were crying as if they thought there was no hope in me living, how bad did I _look?_

Stark was crouched over the left side of my clutching my hand so tightly it probably would have hurt if I could feel anything. He kissed it lightly, "I'm so sorry Z, I tried to get out," He moaned.

"You did great," I whispered and attempted to smile but gave up. He sighed deciding not to argue, after all these were probably my last moments.

I shivered, I could feel a little more now. A frantic nurse shooed him away from me and took my hand. I frowned as best I could at the replacement. "I'll just be over here." Stark said gently. Out of the nurse's white dress's breast pocket from which her name tag hung reading Iris, she took a needle, a rather large needle for my liking.

My eyes widened in panic and I flinched back from her. That hurt, a lot. The arm she held the hand of gave a sharp pain along with my leg, my hip ached like hell. I winced and let out a whimper, the Iris said, "You need to stay still, I have to put this IV needle in your wrist so you have a drip okay?" She said whilst putting a tube that connected to the water filled bag people call IV's to the end of the needle.

She didn't let me respond knowing my answer would be no. She took my wrist firmly not letting my pull it away, she lifted my arm up to her not knowing it was broken and I screamed. The pain shot up my arm and she dropped it and the needle in surprise. She gasped, "Miss Zoey, you have to let me attach you to an IV, really it's for the best." She thought I screamed because I didn't want the drip.

I was about to scream my complaints at this thick nurse, which would hurt but she was so stupid and insensitive that I didn't care, but Shaunee did it for me. "Her arm is broken moron! Did you go to med school? Be more sensitive bitch she just saved you and everyone else in this schools ass!"

"Yeah be careful with her!" Erin joined in.

"Be gentle with her Iris, she is special and saved us all truly." Lenobia said whilst making her way to the end of my bed.

I tried to smile but yet again gave up.

"I apologise Miss Zoey," Iris looked down at my wrist, "I'll be more careful." She looked angry but said nothing.

"I just came by to see what had happened to you," Lenobia informed me, "The nurse, what's her name? Are yes Mina, told me no X-rays have been taken yet and they are about to put you to sleep to take them and fix you up." She smiled.

"It's news to me." I said and glared weakly at Iris but she didn't see. She flicked her frizzy red hair over her shoulder and picked up the needle.

Her eyes locked with mine as she held the needle above my wrist, "May I?" She asked unpleasantly.

"Be gentle." I said in a brittle voice but as sternly as I could manage and looked back at Lenobia.

"I have to go and dispose of the mocker creatures bodies. Some got away but a lot are dead. I hope your odds fair in your favour Zoeybird. I will check on you in a while." She smiled gently and turned causing her beautiful blonde waves of hair lift from her back. She walked away and I looked back at the nurse.

I closed my eyes, I was so tired. I shivered constantly and my teeth chattered, I should have warmed up a little by now but I hadn't. So cold, so tired, so painful.

The inconsiderate nurse took my wrist, gently, and pushed the IV into my skin. I was glad I couldn't feel anything, my breathing speed a little but otherwise I had no reaction.

The hasty women walked away stomping her footsteps to where there was a huddle of nurses moving around franticly. She rushed some words out to another nurse who listened seriously then jogged over to me. She had midnight black hair and hazel eyes. Her name tag read Christy.

Hi Zoey, I'm Christy," She introduced herself with a smile and she quickly checked my pulse and put a hand to my forehead. She was obviously in a rush and panicked for my help but was being polite and friendly. I liked her lots better than Iris.

"Hi," I croaked.

"Now I understand you are in a lot of pain so would like your permission to administer drugs to make you sleep whilst we check you out ok? We don't want you in pain priestess." She smiled.

_You_ _might not want me in pain but Iris over there looks like she does,_ I thought to myself. She called me priestess! I'm mean I was used to Darius and my friends calling me that but now I guess I'm the real thing! "Okay," I whispered with my eyes closed.

I could only feel the cold. I was still wet and could barely breath, blood poured from lots of gashes covering my body. If I could feel and move I would be writhing and screaming. My bed was now covered in blood like my ripped clothes. I was lying in a pool of my own blood.

My wet hair clung to my face like my clothes. Christy walked around to the other side of my bed where Iris had stood and where the IV did. She took a syringe out of her pocket and a small glass bottle with a cork stuck in to stop the clear liquid from spilling out. She pulled out the cork and filled the syringe, then administered it into my IV drip.

"You should feel the effects in a second," Christy informed me.

I nodded woozily my eyes fluttering. The clear liquid was already taking its toll. After another few seconds my eyes closed completely and I drifted off into darkness that would either lead to my death or safety.

***

I woke in the hospital room that beeped with monitors. The blinds were shut and covered over securely with a blanket so no light could come in. I looked around the room to find Stark sat on one of the plastic chairs, sound asleep. On the chair next o him was Aphrodite, the next two hand the twins and on the longer chair with no back that was pushed against the wall Decima was curled up on Sam's lap. She let out a delicate sigh.

I gasped when I realised three things. Number one; every single red fledgling and my friends where curled up asleep on the floor, they hadn't left me.

A tear was brought to my eye. How did I deserve such good friends?

Number two; I then realised I was alive. Relief, love, happiness, joy, all these emotions swarmed over me when I realised number three.

The incredible pain. I gasped loud and squeezed my eyes shut. My small shriek made everyone in the room move. Their eyes widened in alarm before they stood up and raced over to me. Stark got there first. "Oh Zoey! Are you okay?! I'm so sorry, someone get a nurse!" He ordered while gently taking my hand and kissing my lips sweetly. He pulled back and looked deeply into my eyes. His were the colour of melted chocolate, no hint of red in sight. His emotions were much like mine but without the pain. His soft blonde hair was tousled and completely bed-head from sleep but made him look so hot.

He kissed me again carefully but full of need and promises.

This time when he pulled away I looked up and my gangs tearful faces. "I'm so glad your okay!" Shaunee cried.

"You did so well! When we find those bitches I'm gonna kill them slowly!" Erin agreed.

"And we'll help!" Meg and Kim said.

This news surprised me. "Wait, Trinity and Domino are still out there?!" I asked my blood pressure and heart rate on the rise.

Stark gave them a fierce look. "It's okay though, their leader is gone and they have lost the house of night." He reassured me and kissed my forehead, "Don't worry about it. Concentrate on healing." He smiled.

I smiled, (Whilst revelling in the fact I could) at his bad boy smile.

"Thanks everyone, if it weren't for you that Cyrus would have finished me off." I looked around at them all.

"Z, you worried me so much! Don't you ever put me through that again!" Stevie Rae scolded with tears of joy.

"I actually agree. Don't you dare or I will unleash my fury on you." Aphrodite's voice was chocked as she was crying too.

"I better not then." I laughed but then winced at the pain it caused.

"I'll go get a nurse." Jack said with a smile and left the room being careful not to let sunlight in or everyone would burn.

"Jeez, can you do anything without getting hurt? It's like if there's anything dangerous within 500 miles it will inevitably find you. Like you're a magnet for trouble." Shane smirked at me.

"Yeah, but I never suspected that creepy little fish Cyrus. But when I look back at it he did seem suspicious." Aphrodite sneered.

I laughed careful not to move but my throat hurt from being strangled several times and swallowing some of the water I was nearly drowned in. Wow I was a mess.

The nurse came in then, I was glad to see Christy not Iris.

"Your awake, how do you feel priestess?" She asked as she walked over and checked my pulse and temperature.

"Not so good, but I'll live. Will I?" I asked doubting myself.

She laughed, "Yes we managed to save you in time. You will live."

I was relieved, "What is wrong with me then?" I asked.

"Well, you have broken your left arm, and right leg, your hip bone is fractured and your right ankle is sprained. Your nose and jaw were severely damaged. You have a bust lip, black eye and a lot of deep gashes that have been stitched up on your chest and one on your cheek. And a _lot_ of scratches, cut, grazes and bruises." She listed.

I gasped, I had so much wrong with me. I must look awful. I absurdly started to cry.

Stark squeezed my hand, "Hey its ok. You're alive and that's what matters most." He said soothingly kissing my forehead.

"I know, it's just..." I stopped and sniffled.

I finished in my head, _'I must look ugly!'_ I cried mentally. I never knew how vain I could be, I just nearly died and now I'm worrying about my looks.

He's breath caught. _'Z you could never look ugly! You're the most beautiful person in the world! A few bruises don't change that.' _He replied in his head.

I smiled and he kissed my black eye. Christy smiled, "I'll administer some pain relief drugs okay?" She walked over to the IV drip.

"Okay, please." I smiled as she dosed me.

The pain washed away slowly and I sighed in contempt. "It's dark enough to leave to your dorms now red fledglings, special rooms have been allocated for you. You may choose your room mate, boy or girl." Christy smiled at them then turned to me. "I'm afraid you have to stay here a while whilst we bring in a healer. Now Neferet's gone we have to send for a new one. You have been allocated high priestess of Tulsa House of Night, professor Lenobia talked to the Vampyre high council and the students and teachers here voted you for the role. Congratulations!" She beamed.

I gasped and cried even more but this time with happiness. "Thankkk-yy-oo-uu" I sniffed.

Everyone chorused congratulations and well dones. My gang cried along with me saying I'm so proud of you's.

Stark kissed me again and again and whispered how proud he was of me and how when I was better he was going to take me out, on a real date.

I smiled, I was still worn out. Christy turned to leave the room and said, "Everyone should leave, except Stark. Zoey needs her rest." She smiled and left.

"She's right, let's leave her to rest, she needs to heal." Stevie Rae said.

Everyone said good-bye and gave me kisses on my cheeks and left. Me and Stark were left alone.

"Oh Stark," I sighed, "Thank-you so much. You saved my life. You're the best warrior a priestess could want!" I smiled and kissed him, properly now we didn't have company.

I'd missed these perfect lips. So soft, caressing lips filled with passion and as sweet as honey. I pulled back and he gazed deeply into my eyes.

"I _will_ find those girls that did this to you and when I do—" He started but I interrupted him.

"Stark, its okay, I know you will." I smiled and reached my hand from my non broken arm to cup his cheek gently.

He rested his head in it lightly, "I love you Zoey Redbird." He whispered.

OH. MY. GODDESS. He said the three words. He loves me, he loves me, he loves me, he loves me, he loves me!

A tear rolled out of my eye as I kissed him again fiercely.

I pulled back to say, "I love you too James Stark. Forever and ever. Always have." I smiled as he beamed.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered.

"So are you my hot warrior." I replied with a smile.

"I already know." He smiled cockily.

I laughed "I love you,"

"I love you too." He replied sweetly and bent down for another kiss.

**OMG *Sniff* awwwww sweet ending or what?? :D Thanks again to all my reviewers!!! This is the end of My version of Hunted but I will upload chappie 1 of My version of Tempted tomorrow! PLEASE carry on reviewing for that. It will carry on from this story!!!! I lurrvvvv you all!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**LUrrrrrrrrrrrrvvvvvvvvvvv ~Jade~ xx**

**JadeeXbooks XD XD :D :D :D :D :) :) :D :D :D :D XD XD :D xx**


End file.
